Prefect Match
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer have put their love lifes on hold to raise their daughters, so what will happen when they meet will it be love at first sight or will they need a little push from their daughters. Who have become best friends. Leyton AU Story.
1. Chapter 1

Well, everyone I have a new story, I want to thank leytonlover69, for the idea for this story, I hope it's closed to what you were talking about.

I'm not really sure how to explain this story, but I'm going to try. It you have any question please feel free to ask.

Summary: Totally AU: Lucas Scott has put his love life on hold to raise his daughter, so what will happen when he decided to move to New York, with his brother, and sister-in-law. And meets his sister in-laws best friend. Would love bloom our will they need a push from their daughters to get the hint.

I know the summary probably doesn't make sense, so just read the chapter, and let me know, what you think. I'm not to sure where I'm going to take this story, I'm just going to see what happens.

Anyways, here is what you need to know, Nathan, Haley and Lucas lived in Tree Hill all their lives. Till Nathan got into Duke, so did Haley, Nathan then went to play for the bobcats, then two years later, got drifted to New York, to play for the Knicks, So the couple moved to New York, Lucas stay in Tree Hill with his mom, who helped him raise his daughter. Now three years later, Lucas decided he wanted a change, so he moved to New York, with his now six year old daughter. They are living with Nathan and Haley,.

So I think that's all you need to know for now

Thank for reading

Cindy,

* * *

Prefect Match

Chapter 1

Stepping onto a brand-new path is difficult, but not more difficult than remaining in a situation, when your just not happy, or living in the past, because your scare to move on. You can't stop the future, You can't rewind the past, The only way to learn the secret ..is to press play.

Lucas Scott, was ready to press that button, he was done living a safe life. He needs to change things, not for himself but for his daughter, Not that he wasn't happy, in Tree Hill, he loved his home town, he just wanted a change. A new life, in a new city, where everyone didn't know his life story. He wasn't looking for anything special, he just wants to be happy, he wants his daughter to be happy. So moving New York just felt right, if was for sure the change he needs, he just didn't plan on love to happen with in her first month there.

One week after Lucas moved to New York,

Nathan and Lucas Scott are talking in the kitchen, when the front door open, then slammed shut "Daddy,Daddy" a little voice yelled,

Lucas smiled, at the sound of his daughter's voice. " in the kitchen baby girl,"

"Daddy, guess what?" the six-year-old grinned,

" Wow you look happy, way better than you did this morning," Lucas said, as he picked her up. She was mad, at him this morning for having to start a new school and make new friends.

" You was right daddy, I like that school my new school I like it."

" good, I'm happy to hear that. I told you that your love it. Did you make any friends?"

" yes I got a new best friend, you was right I mean I miss my old best friend Shelley but now I got a new best friends her name is Kelly Nicole Sawyer, ain't that cool we got the same initials."

"What do you mean you got the same initials ?" Nathan asked his happy six-year-old niece.

" uncle Nathan, see my name is Katie Nicole Scott, see we both have the same middle name and, my initials are K. N. S so is my new best friend. Duh " she said as she rolled her eyes,

" yeah uncle Nathan, duh.," Haley said, as she kissed her husband, and laughed at her niece.

" whatever." Nathan told her then stick his tongue out, " so you're not mad about moving here to New York now?"

" No I'm not mad I really like it here I like my teacher in my new best friend," Katie said, as she kissed her daddy's cheek, " daddy I can't wait till you meet her, aunt Haley invited her over for dinner tonight."

" she did " Lucas said as he looked at Haley.

" we'll Luke her new best friends happens to be the daughter of my best friend, small world huh!" Haley smiled, she knew if these girls ever met they would be fast friends, they have so much in common.

" Katie, go take your stuff up stairs to your room, "Lucas said, as he put back down.

" okay" she giggled as she run out of the room.

Lucas waited to she was out of the room, " Haley, is this the some girl you try to fix me up with last summer when you visit Tree Hill?. "

" yes, but I didn't invite her over for you Luke I did it because your daughter and her daughter seemed to click. "

" I'm not ready to date," Lucas said seriously, Lucas hasn't been on a day since High school. He fell in love his freshman year, with Christina Morgan. They dated for four years. Their senior year they found out they were having a baby, a month after Katie was born, Christina just picked up one day while Lucas was at working and his mom Karen was watching Katie, and left, When Lucas got home he find a note on the table,

Dear Lucas,

I'm sorry, I know that doesn't mean much now, but I am truly sorry, I try to be happy, I did, but nothing worked. I loved you Lucas, I really true did, you will always have a place in my heart, you were my first love, a girl can't forget their first love. The last four years were great, I don't regret the time we spend together. I don't regret our daughter either, she is so sweet and so adorable, I know she is going to grow into a beautiful smart woman. But I can't be a mom, I'm sorry I try, yes I was kind of happy when we found out we were pregnant even thou, we were still in school at the time, I wanted her, I did, but I just feel no connection to her, she is a month old and I suppose to be happy when I hold her, but I'm not, Sometimes when you and your mom are working and she will cry, I will let her lay in her crib and cry, I would put my headphones on so I couldn't hear her. A mom is not supposed to do that, a mom who loves their baby would want to comforted them when they cry, I don't I just want her to stop crying, you seem so right with her, she seems to like you better anyways, So with that I know I'm doing the right thing. I'm leaving Lucas, Don't come and try to find me either, I'm not in love with you anymore, I'm not happy, I haven't been happy in a long time, you deserve someone who can make you happy, When your mom told us we should get married, I cried, cause I couldn't picture myself marring you, I would never wanted to marry you just because we have a child, I want to marry someone I know I can't live without, and to be honest. I know that I can live without you and I will be find. Once again, I'm sorry, and one day your going to find someone and right way your going to know she's the one for you, cause honestly Luke, you know deep down I wasn't your one. I hope that one day, you will be able to forgive me, and so will our daughter, I hope you both will understand why I'm leaving, Please let Katie know that I do love her, I just can't be her mom, Have a great life Lucas Scott...

Christina

Haley rolled her eyes," I know you been tell me that the last five years, beside my friend is seeing someone now. So you missed out, ha" she smiled,

" oh, " he said little sadly,he never met her before but he had heard so much about her, that he did kind of want to get to know her, but he's just to sacred" that's good for her," he said, as he looked out the window, " I'm going to go check on Katie."

Nathan watched his brother walk out of the kitchen " he seem disappointed"

"Yeah, I know, " Haley said, as she bit her lip, wondering why Lucas seemed down,

"So who is Peyton dating?" Nathan asked his wife,

Haley turn away from him, "No one" she said, as she picked up a book and pretended to read it.

"Then why did you t..."Nathan smiled, and shook his head, "Haley you did that on purpose"

"Yes, I did,"

"Why?"

"Nathan, Lucas and Peyton are prefect for each other, and I really believe once they meet, they will like each other, So I figured if I told Lucas she was seeing someone, he wouldn't be so stress at dinner. If he believe we were setting him up he would spend the whole night broody. "

"True." Nathan said, as he thought about it, " I do agree with you, I think that would make a good couple, they both are hardheaded" he laughed, as he thought about the two.

* * *

A few hours later,

Haley was in the kitchen peeling potatoes when she heard... " Aunt Haley, we're here." Haley smiled, at the sound of the voice. She couldn't wait for Lucas and Peyton to meet.

" I'm in the kitchen princess " Haley yelled back

Haley smiled at the blonde hair girl " Hey sweetheart, " Haley said, as she dried her hands. " Where's my hug?" she asked as she smiled at the little girls mom.

The little girl run to Haley in hugged her. " where is Katie?"

" she upstairs in her room, it's the third door on your left."

" okay," the little girl took off running,

" Kelly Nicole no running in the house." her mom yelled, as she walked over to the counter where Haley was standing. " she really likes Katie it's all I've heard about since I picked her up from school. "

" Katie feels the same way Kelly's all she talked about to,"

" I'm happy she has a new friend after Michelle moved away last year, Kelly was really sad , even this summer when we were in LA, she seemed so sad about school starting up again. I was so worried about her today, but when I seen her running out to the car this afternoon with that big bright smile, I knew she found someone special."

"This works out for us to," Haley said, as she continued to peel the potatoes, Peyote looked at her confusedly, "We can spend more time together, I'll just kidnapped Lucas daughter once in a while to come visit you. " Haley laughed, as Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Mama" Kelly said, as she walked back into the kitchen, "Mama, this is Katie Nicole Scott, she is six, and her favorite color is green to, and she loves Icarly, and guess what mama?' Kelly said, with a huge grinned, "She likes Justin Bieber, as much as I do"

Peyton walked over to the girls, "No way, " Peyton teased, "I didn't think there was a girl in this whole world who liked him as much as you did."

"Me either,"

"Hey, Katie, I'm Peyton Kelly's mom." Peyton said, friendly to the little brown hair, blue eyes girl. "It's really nice to meet you," she extended her hand to the cute six-year.

"It's nice to meet you to Peyton." Katie said, as she shook her hand. " I really, really, really, like Kelly, she's going to be my best friend forever." Katie said, as she wrapped her arm around Kelly's shoulder, "Oh, Peyton I want you to meet my daddy, stay right here I will be back." Katie said, as she took off running with Kelly with her.

"Well another Justin Bieber lover, yay me" Peyton said, sarcastically, Haley laughed, "So do you need any help?"

"Yeah finish the salad if you don't mind."

Peyton was making the salad and Haley was boiling water, when Lucas and Nathan walked back into the kitchen, "Well. Peyton Sawyer cooking I never thought I'll live to see that" Nathan joked, as he walked over towards his wife,

Peyton glared at him, then make sure the kids wasn't around. "Bite me Scott." she said, as she continued to do what she was doing. It's only been two years since Peyton has met Nathan and Haley, but right off her and Nathan hit it off, they were always making jokes, or teasing each other. Peyton had no family, so she kind of thought of Nathan as a brother.

Lucas was standing in the door, he laughed at the little scene that just happen. He looked Peyton up and down, she was beautiful, he had to give that to Haley, he took a breath, before walking over towards her. "So your Peyton," He said, as he got closer, Peyton looked up in smiled, he had to shallow hard, her smile was breathtaking.

She kept her eyes locked with his, "Yes, and you must be Lucas," Peyton said, as she extended her hand, they shake in both pulled back fast. Their was a spark or something, neither really knew what it was. But their eyes was still locked.

"Daddy, Daddy." Katie said, trying to get her dad's attention, but he keep staring at Peyton

"Mama, Mama," Kelly said, also trying to get her mom's attention, but she keep staring at Lucas.

Nathan and Haley were standing there with big smiles on their faces, "See I told you, prefect match." she whispered to her husband,

"Daddy quit looking at Peyton" Katie yelled, in an upset voice. Lucas broke the eye contact to look at his daughter.

"What honey?" Lucas asked nervously, his heart was beating fast he wasn't sure what just happen, but this girl is different, really different and he really wants to get to know her more.

"Daddy, this is Kelly, my new best friend forever." Katie said, as she smiled at her new friend.

Lucas smiled, then bend down, you could really tell this girl was Peyton's she was a picture of her, she had curly blond hair, and amazing green eyes, "Hey Kelly, nice to meet you sweetheart."

"Hey, nice to meet you to Mr.. Scott." Kelly said, in a serious tone, she put her hand out and Lucas shook it.

"Honey, you can call me Lucas,"

Kelly looked over at her mama, Peyton nodded her head, "Okay, Hey Lucas," she whispered,

"So daddy, guess what, Kelly is a Justin Bieber fan to, she said her room is cover in Justin Bieber stuff, she has his cd to, it's that great daddy,"

Lucas sighed, he was really starting to hate Justin Bieber songs, it's all he hears anymore, "Yeah that is awesome" he faked a smile,

"Hey, how about you two, go upstairs in dance around to his music till Dinner is ready." Haley said, as she checked the oven. Both girls nodded them run out up the stairs.

"So I take it you're not a Justin Bieber fan?" Peyton joked, as Lucas shook his head, "Well, I just thought seen your brother loves him some Justin, that you did to." Peyton and Haley bust out laughing.

Lucas's eyes widen, as he looked at Nathan, "Seriously dude, you like Ju...

"Hell no," Nathan said, interrupted him, "They don't know what they're talking about." he glared at both girls who were still laughing.

"Oh, really, cause I got you dances on video to a Justin Bieber song, Nathan." Peyton said, with her hands on her hips, One day last year, Peyton had to work in Kelly wasn't feeling good and Haley was also working, so she had to asks Nathan to watch Kelly. Later when she came by to pick Kelly up, she walked in on the two of them singing and dancing to "Baby a Justin Bieber song, Peyton hasn't let him live it down yet.

"Whatever, "Nathan said, as he walked away, " I'm going to go play with my girls, they treat me better than you guys do."

"What song are you going to dance to this time?" Peyton yelled, then laughed, She laughed harder when she heard the door slam. "He's so easy to tease."

Lucas just watched her, she had an amazing laugh and smile, he really wished he did take Haley up on her offer last year to set them up. He frown as he thought about her seeing someone else, well, that's life you can't sit around in wait forever,and expected the world to wait on you. Cause life waits for no one...

* * *

**Let me know what you think, thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Prefect Match

Chapter 2

After dinner the girls went upstairs to play Barbies, While the adults sat in the living room talking. Well, more like Haley talked while everyone listen. She talked about her job, and all her students.

" So Lucas, what do you think of New York so far?" Peyton asked, Hoping that her dear friend Haley would get the hint.

Lucas smiled over at her, then looked at Haley " fine... I know I was talking a lot, but I hate silent's." Haley said, as she pouted.

" it's okay baby, I want to hear about your day, you can tell me all about it tonight in bed."Nathan said then kissed her cheek.

" thank you honey." Haley said, as she stick her tongue out at Peyton,

Lucas and Peyton both rolled their eyes. " anyways, Peyton to answer your question. It's okay here, I haven't really been anywhere yet, "

" seriously?" Peyton asked shockingly she figured Haley would have dragged him everywhere already.

" I've only been here a week, I had to get Katie's registration done, so she could start school. I haven't really had a chance to do anything else."

" you know Luke it you want to explore the city with someone who knows everything there is about New York. Peyton here is your girl, she knows this city inside out." Haley said, with a huge smile,

" really?" Lucas said, as he looked over at Peyton. " So what makes you an expert on this city?"

" we'll, I was born here, raised here, spend twenty-two years of my life here, two years I lived in Florida with Kelly's dad, but I love New York, I can't picture myself living anywhere else, "

Lucas nodded, " we'll I'm pretty much free everyday Katie's in school, so when are you free?"

" I'm open for any day, I pretty much my own boss. So I can go and come as I please." She smiled, at him,

"Must be nice to be your own boss, bitch." Haley said, and a kidding voice.

"Oh, Haley don't be jealous honey, green is so not your color." Peyton laughed, as Haley flipped her off.

"Okay, girls no fighting, unless your willing to put on swimming suits and roll around in mud." Nathan said, smiling, he raised his eye brow, "Right Luke?'

Haley slapped, Nathan thigh, "You're a pig," then looked over at Lucas "Please tell me you don't agree with him."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry girls I have to agree with the pig, it's a big turn on for two girls to roll around in mud or jello" Lucas laughed, as both girls called him a pig to. Then Nathan high-five him,

"You know I think I'm going to love having you here man, cause now that can't double team me all the time."

"Oh poor dumb Nate, honey give it time in I'll have Luke on our side." Peyton said cocky She winked at Lucas was staring at her,

"Please Luke is my brother, he will always be on my side, what could you possibly say or do to him, that would have him on your side?" Nathan asked, with a silly grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Peyton said, in sexy voice like, Cause Nathan and Lucas both to look at her and raise their eye brow. Haley just laughed,

"I would love to know, care to share with me?" Lucas said, as he eyed her, Peyton blushed, then turned away, Lucas continued to watch her, then decided to let her off the hook, by changing the subject. "So Peyton, what do you do for a living?

Peyton sighed happily she was really glad he change the subject, she looked over at him, he was still smiling that damn cute smile of his, making her heart beat fast, " I have my own art gallery, I'm a painter, and artist, a sketches, whatever you want to call it. Bottom line I just love to draw."

" Wow I'm impressed." H e smiled, "What do you draw?"

" Peyton can draw anything Luke, " Haley said proudly, " The painting of Nathan and me, that I give mom last year for Christmas, you remember that?" Lucas nodded, " Well, miss Sawyer painted that."

Lucas eyes widen, "Wow! that was really beautiful Peyton"

She smiled, and looked down at the floor, " Thanks" she whispered, " So Lucas Scott, what do you do ?" she asked, trying to get the attention off of her

" Well, I love to coach, I have been a basketball coach for the last two years and Tree Hill, So I applied for a job, at the local high school as a coach, I have an interview with the broad next week. I love basketball, I always wanted to play in the NBA, like Nate, but I got side line my senior year. So I figured since I'm not allowed to play, I could coach it, it's the closes I'm ever going to get to playing again."

"why can..." Peyton began,to questioned why he can't play, but was cut off my Lucas's daughter,

" Kelly fell asleep on me, " the little girl pouted, with her arms crossed.

Peyton looked at her watch , " wow it's after eight, I should really get going, " she said, as she stood up

" I'll walk you home" Nathan said, as he stood up,

" walk you home? You walked over here?" Lucas asked,

"I don't see the point of wasting gas when I live, five house down." Peyton said, as she walked up the steps with Katie to get Kelly.

"Um." Lucas said, as he rubbed the back of his neck, " I could walk her home," Lucas said, as he looked at Nathan who smiled.

Nathan nodded, " yeah that's fine with me, "

Haley couldn't help but smile, as she watched Lucas take Kelly from Peyton, " I'll carry her for you, and you lean the way."

" thank you," Peyton smiled at him, she then hugged Nathan and Haley goodbye, told them thanks for dinner. She grabbed Katie's hand then the four of them walked out the door.

" See he is so liking her." Haley said, excitedly "The four of them make a cute family."

" Haley don't get your hopes up, " Nathan said, as he wrapped his arms around her. " they both have some pretty bad experience with love,"

Haley frown, " I know" she said, in a low disappointed voice. She knows that both haven't been in a relationship in years, and for anything to actually happen, they are going to have to build a friendship first. But a little push, would hurt to make things go faster.

* * *

Peyton unlocked the door, Lucas and Katie followed in behind her. " follow me, I'll show you where to lay her,"

They walk up the stairs, Peyton opens the door, "Wow!" Katie said, as she stepped into Kelly's room for the first time. " this is really pretty,"

The room was painted lime green, which happen to be Kelly's favorite color. There where painted butterfly's all around the broader of the room, different color ones. Justin Bieber posters everywhere, Kelly's furniture was purple, purple desk, purple book shelf's, purple twin bed, purple chairs, purple stands, purple TV, " this is one nice room" Lucas said, after he laid Kelly down and covered her up with her Justin Bieber blanket.

" this is an awesome room" Katie said, " daddy can I paint my room green or purple?"

Lucas looked down at her, " honey it's not our house, it's aunt Haley's and uncle Nathan's house, You are going to have to wait till we get our own house."

" fine" Katie said, sadly

Lucas felt bad, he hated to tell her no, but he didn't plan on living with Nathan and Haley forever. " did you paint this room?" he asked as he contuined to look around.

" yes, I did, so when the day comes you get your own house, I will gladly paint her room it it's okay with you,"

Lucas smiled, " that's sounds prefect." he said, as they locked eyes again.

Peyton was the first to break away, " so how about I show you around New York tomorrow, I can stop by the house in the morning, then we can drop the girls off at school then I could take you to some of my favorite places. If you're not busy" she bite her bottom lip, she really wanted to spend sometime with him.

" Yeah I love to," he said, as he looked at her again. " we should get going so I could get her ready for bed, "

Peyton walked them outside told then goodnight, then came back in the house closing the door. She smiled to herself, it's been fours years since she had felt anything for a guy, she was feeling things she hadn't felt ever, her smile faded as she wondered if Lucas was anything, like Marshall, Marshall was her first love, Kelly's daddy, they met in high school Peyton was a Junior he was Senior, she fell head over heels for him. He was wonderful,Caring, sweet, handsome, he treated her like she was his queen, while in till he got hurt, Peyton's prince charming turn into a monster and her fairy tale life turn into a nightmare.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas, spend the whole day together, from the time they dropped the girls off at school, They went to all Peyton's favorite spots, Lucas will just smile and nodded, as she explained to him, why each place meant to her. They talked about their, childhood, their favorite colors,movies, music, foods, places, books etc...

They shared stories of what it was like the first time they held their daughters, and they laughed at each others funny stories of what the kids did or said when they were younger. They talked about Lucas's family his mom more than anything, And they talked a little about Peyton's. Lucas felt bad that Peyton really didn't have a family, if it wasn't for Haley and Nathan she would probably spend holidays with Kelly alone at home.

About five that evening, Peyton invited Lucas and Katie to come with her to her favorite pizza place. Joe's Pizza was the best in the world to Peyton, she in Kelly came here every Friday night.

"So what did you girls do today in school?' Lucas asked, as the four of them waited for their food.

"Nothing really, Daddy it just the second day, I think I'm going to love the first grade."

"Me to, I like my teacher, "Kelly grinned...

"Yeah, I wondered why?" Peyton laughed, Haley was their first grade teacher, so no wondered both girls liked her. Lucas just smiled, he caught Peyton's eye in winked at her. At the same time he did that, the young waitress brought them their food. " Here you go." she said, as she placed everything in front of them, "You guys have such a beautiful family." the young girl said, but before Lucas or Peyton could protest, both their daughters said,

"Thank you, "

Causing both adults to look at them, "You guys were not a family" Peyton said, to them as she watched them take a drink of their soda.

"We know mama" Kelly said, then winked at Katie, "But it's nice to say thank you when someone says something nice to you."

"Yes, it is honey, but, it's not nice to lie to people. Now you have that young woman thinking we are a family, when we are just friends."

"Sorry," Kelly said, as she give her a small smile. "I didn't mean for that to happen, I know where not a family." Kelly said, as he took a bite of her pizza.

"So guess what happen on the playground" Katie said happily,

Peyton and Lucas both looked happy that the subject was changed, as Katie talked Peyton looked around the places and wondered how many people actually thought they were a family, she bit her lip, as she wondered if hanging out with Lucas was going to put ideas in her daughters head. She doesn't want Kelly to think that theirs a change that Lucas could be her dad, Kelly had asked a lots of question about her dad lately.

"Mama can we go to Central Park zoo tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess since it the weekend."

"Can Katie and Lucas come."

"Yeah, daddy can we go I never been there." Katie begged, Peyton loved those big blue eyes.

"Um..." Lucas began,

"It's fine with me if you guys want to come," Peyton said, as she watched him, " If you can't go I will love to take Katie with us." she said sweetly, but she was really hoping to spend more time with him, today was a good day, one of the best days she's had in along while...

Lucas looked at both girls, their beautiful eyes begging him to say yes, then he looked at Peyton whose eyes made him weak, how could he said no to those six adorable eyes. "I would love to go,"

That night Peyton dropped Lucas and Katie, off at Nathan and Haley's "So I'll pick you guys up in the morning," Peyton said, as Lucas and Katie got out of her car.

"What time?"

"Um, well the zoo doesn't open till ten, and it's about an hour from here, so little after nine."

"Mama hates getting up in the morning she is sooooo not a morning person, right mama" Kelly said, for the backseat.

Lucas laughs "Yes baby, mama loves her sleep, but unfortunately, I have a six-year-old who happens to be an early riser, Who would have guess."

"Ah, you see it different with us, I'm the early riser, in Katie is the sleepy head, so maybe we should switch." Lucas joked.

"Daddy, you want to give me away?' Katie asked in a sad voice.

"Just kidding baby, you know your daddy's world right?' Lucas said, as he picked her up.. "I will see you lovely ladies in the morning I guess, goodnight Kelly, night Peyton."

"Night" Kelly yelled,

Peyton shook her head at her loud daughter, she watched as the two walked into the house, " I like Lucas,mama do you like Lucas to."

"Yeah, I like Lucas to, honey.." She sighed, then pulled out of the driveway...

* * *

Lucas was tucking Katie in to bed, "Daddy, I like Peyton, do you like Peyton, I think Peyton is awesome." Katie said,as she reached for her bunny she sleeps with every night...

Lucas kissed her forehead. "yes princess, Peyton is awesome, I like her to." he said, as he kissed his daughter one more time.. "Night honey, sleep tight, got a busy day tomorrow.."

"Okay, Love you daddy."

"Love you to baby girl." Lucas turn off the light and shut the door. Then walked to his room, he laid down on the bed, today had been one of the best days of his life. He hasn't smile that much in a long time. It's only been a day in a half since he meet Peyton and he's feeling something he shouldn't be feeling, he just meet her and she has a boyfriend, who she didn't even bring up all day, no phone calls from him either, hell, if she was his girl he would call her every hour, just to hear her voice. He shook his head, As he closed his eyes, a line for Christina's letter crossed his mind, one day your going to find someone and right way your going to know she's the one for you...could Peyton be the one for him? was the last thing he thought of before sleep took over.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, Just wanted to answer a few questions, Yes, Brooke will be in this story, she makes her debut in this chapter, Cause, I can't have a Leyton story without Brooke Davis,she will get the ball rolling on getting Leyton together. And No, Haley and Nathan do not have any children yet. I also want to point out that Karen and Dan are married in this story, I decided to go with Dan as good guy. So Nathan is Karen's son to, And please be patience with me, yes Peyton's past relationship will come out soon when the time is right.

If you have anymore question just asks, I have posted a chapter a day, cause I pretty much have this story wrote, some what, unless I decided to change something. I won't be able to post a new chapter till Monday or Tuesday, due to weekend plans for the holiday.

Thanks for reviewing and the private messaging, and all the story alerts, you guys are awesome,

Cindy...

* * *

Perfect Match

Chapter 3

A month later,

Since their trip to the zoo, a month ago. Lucas and Peyton have gotten closer. Lucas got a job at John F. Kennedy High School as the boys basketball coach. The school was a block away from where Peyton's art gallery was, so everyday Lucas would go there to bring her lunch. They pretty much talked about everything, expect their love life's. That was one subject that both questioned about each other, but never bothered to talked about. Peyton never talked about the guy Haley said, she was seeing or anything. Lucas was starting to wondered, if Haley lied.

It was Friday night in Lucas was at Peyton's dropping Katie off she was going to spend the weekend there.

"mama Katie's here, can I open the door?" Kelly yelled from the hall, one of the house rule was she wasn't allowed to open the door without an adult with her.

Peyton was upstairs, in her room lucky enough, she was able to look from her bedroom window to see who was at the front door. " go ahead, tell Luke I will be right down." she walked over towards her mirror, checking herself out, usually after the long day she had at work, she would come home in put her pj on, but she didn't today, she knew Lucas would be the one to bring Katie over, so she kept her hunter green summer dress on, she brushed her hair checked her makeup, than took a deep breath.

Lucas was sitting on the couch in the living room. When Peyton walked in, " hey" she said, as she picked up her cell phone, " how did practice go today,"

He smiled, he let his eye roam her body, even thou he seen her this afternoon at the gallery for lunch he still checked her out when she walked into a room. " pretty good, I think we are ready for next Friday, " next Friday was their first game of the season. Lucas was nervous,

" you're going to be great coach Scott, we are going to lose our voices from cheering you on."

" you coming?" he asked completely shocked.

" yes, Katie already invited us, I wouldn't miss it for the world." she said, as she sat down in the chair. " I do watch basketball, who do you think gives Nathan tips." she laughs.

Lucas smirked, he was really falling for her, he wished he could tell her, but he knows that the best thing for them was to just stay friends. " So how come you never talk about your boyfriend?" he watched as he eyes widen.

" cause I don't have a boyfriend." she said, bluntly

" really," he said way to happy. " I mean Haley said, when I first moved here, that you were seeming someone. So you're not seeing anyone?"

" no Lucas, I'm not seeing anyone, I haven't been on a date in four years." She said, as she wondered why Haley told him that.

" oh," was all he could say it was on his the tip of his tongue to asks her about Kelly's father. But he didn't think he had the right,

Peyton bit her lip, she wondered what he was thinking cause he gotten really quite, she also wondered if he would get mad if she asked about Katie's mom. She knew a little about her, but not much, Haley tried to tell her, but she told Haley she preferred Lucas to tell her.

" mama can we order pizza, and watch a movie?" Kelly asked, as she jumped on Peyton's lap.

" yeah we can baby girl, what movie did you have mind?" Peyton asked as she played with her daughter hair.

" um...I Don't know, what do you want to watch Katie?"

"hmm..." Katie put her finger on her chin, Lucas laughed at his daughters thinking face.

" what about The Princess Bride." Peyton said, to the two little girls,

"what's that?" Katie asked.

" it a classic, it's gotten princesses, swords fighting, daring escapes, horses, everything you could think of, " Peyton said, in thrilled voice, " we'll expected Justin Bieber, he's not in it, sorry." she laughed.

" it sounds cool, okay, I want to watch it, daddy you want to watch it with us ?"

Lucas sighed, " sure sweetheart if Peyton and Kelly don't mind."

" no Luke we don't mind " Kelly said,

" thanks for answering for me Kelly, " Peyton said, to her, then looked over at Lucas, "you can stay if you want." Peyton said as she picked up the phone. " okay go get the movie and I'll order the pizza."

Peyton popped the movie in, " mama lets all sit on the couch, you, me, Katie and Lucas."

"okay"

Peyton was about to sit on the opposite side on the couch, "no Peyton you sit beside my dad, than Kelly and I can sit beside each other"

Peyton was about to protested, but honestly she kinds wanted to sit close to Lucas, he always smelled so good.

After the pizza got there, the four of them sat on the couch, in Peyton started the movie, a few moments into the movie, " you tried?" Lucas whispered to her. As he noticed the few yawns she kept doing.

" yeah, it's been long day." Peyton replied looking at him.

" well, " Lucas began then put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. " my shoulder doesn't mind been your pillow."

Peyton was shocked, she debated if for moment, then without saying a word she lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Lucas smiled, then he stroked her hair. Hoping to relaxes her.

" hmm.. " Lucas moans as he wakes up to the sound of a phone ringing. It's then that he realizes it's his cell, so he pulls it out of his pocket, " hello" he said sleepy

" Luke are you okay?" Haley's frighten voice said.

" um... Haley yeah I'm okay, " he said in a low voice, then looked down, Peyton was sleeping on his chest, then he notices Kelly laying on Peyton's side, and Katie was laying on Kelly's legs.

" Luke you there?"

" yeah, Hales, I guess we fell asleep."

" so your okay, cause I was worried about you."

" I'm okay, we were watching a movie, then we all must have fell asleep."

" so where you sleeping at?" Haley laughed.

" on the couch Haley, it's not what you think " Lucas said, as he looked back down at Peyton " oh in when I do get home you and I are going to have a talk about the little lie you told me."

"what lie?"

" Peyton isn't seeing anyone."

"oh, well I got to go, night Luke." she said really fast then hang up. Lucas just shook his head.

"peyt," Lucas said, as he touched her cheek, "Peyton, wake up "

"Um..." She said, as she started to move, she lifted her head off his chest. "What's wrong?'

"Nothing," He said, with a smirk, she looked so beautiful, "We all fell asleep, it's after midnight."

Peyton looked at him confusedly, then it dawn on her, she looked over at the two girls beside her, "Wow, we should get them upstairs, they are going to have sore necks in the morning."

She slowly sit up, Lucas gets up in stretches, Peyton watches as his shirt rises up in showing his tone abs, she blushed, as she noticed he saw her checking him out. Lucas just smiled, then he picked Kelly up off Peyton's lap, "I take her up first then, I'll come back down for Katie." he said, as Peyton nodded, then watched him walk out the room with her daughter in his arms, She was kind of wishes that was her he was carrying up stairs, She shook her head at that thought, she can't think of him that way, he's just a friend, hell he is the father of her daughters best friend, they could never be together, cause if they get together and break up, she could ruin the friendship between her daughter in his daughter. So no matter what she wants or what she feels, she can't let nothing happen between them...

Peyton cleaned up the mess in the living room, as Lucas tucked the girls in bed, He walked back down stairs, looking for the blond, "Well, their both tucked safely under the covers, " he said, as he finds her in the kitchen, washing up the bit of dishes that were in the sink...

"Thanks"

"So I guess I will go, "He said, as they locked eyes,

"Alright, thanks again, sorry about falling asleep on you." Peyton said, as she walked towards him. She really enjoyed been in his arms, it's been four years since she fell asleep in a man's arms.

"I didn't mind Peyton, " he said, as the both stood in front of each other, Lucas moves his eyes to her lips, "Goodnight Peyton, " he said, as he leans over places a kiss on her cheek, he had to fight himself not to kiss her lips, He wanted to, but he wasn't sure if she wanted him to. But then what would happen if they did kiss, would they both like it, or would it be a big mistake, would it ruined their friendship, he really liked hanging out with her, and he couldn't ruin what they build, or what his daughter build with her daughter, so staying friends was the best thing for now, besides, Nathan told him Peyton was just like him, Dating was something she did in the past, she has no plans of dating or having a serious relationship in the future, He knows Peyton must have been hurt in the past, by Kelly's dad, but he still wondered what happen to scar her. He knows he doesn't have no room to talk cause, he was pretty much scared to, but doesn't mean he doesn't want to know more about her...

"Goodnight Lucas," Peyton said, in a low hush voice, she really thought he was going to kiss her. He shocked her by kissing her cheek, She smiled, at him as he winked at her before closing the door behind him. She went in turn off the lights in the house, then checked on the girls, before climbing into her big cold bed alone. She laid there thinking about what it was like laying in Lucas arms, she wondered if they would have felt a spark if he did kiss her, would she kiss him back, well duh, she would, it's all she been thinking about for the past month.

* * *

The next morning, Peyton was making breakfast, and the girls were watching cartoons in the living room, when Haley walked in. "Morning girls." she said, happily,

"Morning Aunt Haley," Both girls yelled, from the floor where they were laying without looking at her "Where's your mama?"

"In the kitchen," Both girls yelled again, still not looking at her..

Haley walked into the Kitchen, "Hey" she said, as she hopped on the stool at the counter,

"Hey, what brings you by so early?" Peyton asked, as she flips the pancakes,

"Well, Lucas and Nathan left me this morning,so I got lonely"

"Where did they go?"

"Lucas took Nathan to school gym, their going to go over so plays for the game next week,"

Peyton nodded, her head, she was sights disappointed she was hoping Lucas came by the morning, "Are you hungry?"

Haley eyed her for a second, "So Luke fell asleep here huh?" she smiled big

"Haley, we were watching a movie the girls was with us, we all fell asleep, nothing happen, Lucas and I are just friends."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Peyt, I wish you two would just kiss already"

"What?"

"Look he likes you, cause I can tell and so can Nathan, You like him" Haley said, as she narrowed her eyes with her. "Shut up Peyton you know you do, I can see, Nathan can see, So Nathan and I think if you two, would just share a simple innocent kiss, you both will realize that there is something between you to, then you can go from there."

"Not, going to happen,"Peyton said, as she put some pancakes on a plate, "And besides how can you tell just by a kiss?"

"Cause a kiss always means something, " Haley said, as she walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing the oranges juices "Kiss him, just one kiss, and let me know if you feel anything, just a simple little spark, if you don't then I'll leave you both alone,"

"Seriously?"Peyton asked, as she turn away from the stove looking at her friend, "If I kiss Lucas, just one time, a simple peck, and I feel nothing, you will leave us alone?"

"Yes, I promise" She said, as she crossed her heart.

"I'll think about it." she said, as she turn back to the stove, she knew it was a bad idea, cause she was already feeling something,

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were playing one on one inside the high school gym for the past hour, " I need a break" Lucas said, as he went to sit on the benches. He grabbed his water bottle.

"You getting old Luke?" Nathan teased, as he sat beside him, grabbing his water bottle to.

"Excuse me for not being a NBA star, I don't run up in down a court all day Nate, Like you do"

"Yeah cause you're getting lazy on me," Nathan joked, "You need to get on the court more"

"Lazy? Nate, are you forgetting I have a heart condition, I can't be on the court that long." He said, disappointedly.

Nathan sighed, sometime when they would play he would forget about Lucas's condition, "Sorry" he took a sip of his water, "Have you told Peyton about it"

"About my condition?" Lucas asked, and Nathan nodded, "No, I guess I should huh?"

"Yeah, if you want to continue see her,"

"Nathan you make it sound like were a couple"

"I thought you were, you two are always together, and Haley said, you fell asleep there last night, "Nathan said with a raised eye brow

"We were all watching a movie, we all fell asleep Nate nothing happen."

"Hmm, but you wanted something to happen," Nathan laughed, " so you like Peyton right?"

"She cool, but we are just friends"

"Bull"

"Bull?' Lucas asked, as he looks at his brother.

"Luke, you like her, she's more than just cool, you really like her and she really likes you"

"How can you tell she likes me, cause I've tried to read her but I just can't seem to tell." It's all he's been doing, was trying to read her, but she never really give any vibe to him that she liked him. Expect last night when she was cheeking him out. But he wasn't going to tell that to Nate, he would made it into a bigger deal than it really was.

"See you like her," He smiled, "and yes Haley, and I both know she likes you, so listen up Haley and I think, you should kiss her."

"What? Why?"

"Look kiss her a simple innocent kiss, I bet you both feel something, then you're know where to go from there. "

"Look I like hanging with her, I do, and I don't want to kiss her then mess up our friendship,cause not only will we mess ours up, butthere a chance we could mess up Katie's and Kelly's "

"I get that, but what if you both feel something, you could be missing out on something really special, "

Lucas just nodded, "Nate, do you know where Kelly's dad is?"

"All I know, is that he died, when Kelly was about two, I think, Peyton doesn't talk about it, Hell, I don't even think she has ever told Haley the whole story. "

"He's died" Lucas didn't expect that, he thought they just had a bad break up or he just didn't want to be a father. Now he was more curious,

* * *

Later that night Peyton sat in her office reading, while the girls played dress up upstairs, she was kind of disappointed that Lucas didn't come over today, he did call to talk to Katie, but that's about it. So when the doorbell rung at quarter to nine, she smiled thinking it was Lucas. She ran her fingers through her hair, then check herself out in the hall way mirror.

She had a huge smiled, on her face as she open the door, but her smile faded, as she came face to face with Brooke Davis,

"Hey, P..Sawyer" Brooke said, uncomfortably

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" She asked, a little to coldly with her arms crossed over her chest.

Brooke sighed, at the tone of her voice, " I miss you Peyton" she said, in a nervous voice

"Brooke, I told you I needed time" Peyton said, as she crossed her arms,

"Peyton it's been three months, you haven't returned my calls, my texts, my emails, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,Peyton, I miss you and Kelly and Jeff misses you guys to." she said, as she began to cry.

Peyton just stood there, debating if she should invite her ex best friend into her house or not...She exhaled loudly, coarse she would, she couldn't turn Jeff a way.


	4. Chapter 4

Prefect Match

CHAPTER 4

A week had passed since Brooke show up at Peyton's door, Peyton really wasn't ready to talk, to Brooke are see her, she wanted to send her away, but she couldn't send Jeff away.

Peyton hasn't seen Lucas all week, she took Katie home Sunday morning. And told Haley that she had, an old friend in town. So she won't be over for a while, Haley questioned her about it, cause she knew something was wrong with Peyton. So Peyton told her not to worry about her, she just had some stuff to settle with this old friend. She asked. Haley to please tell Luke, to stay away, and she will make it up to Katie, as soon as possible.

* * *

Lucas was sitting in the kitchen, staring at his coffee. " For a coach, whose team just won their first game, you sure look depressed." Haley said, as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Lucas looked up at her give her a small smile, " I'm happy about the win." Haley raised her brow, " I am seriously, I'm very proud of my boys"

" but?"

" I guess, I'm kind of disappointed that Peyton didn't show up." he said, as he took a sip of his coffee. "She said, she would be there,"

Haley nodded, she can't blame him, she was to, and so was Katie. No one really understood what was going on with Peyton this week, she hasn't called or stopped by, and Katie and Kelly haven't spent no time other than at school together. " something's going on with her, but one thing I've learned in the last two years I've known Peyton , Is when she asks you to stay away, and give her some space it's best to do it, she will come around, when she's ready"

Lucas nodded, " do you know who Brooke is?"

" yeah Peyton's best friend since high school, Peyton and Kelly go to LA ever summer in spend time with Brooke in her son Jeff why?"

" cause she the friend that's in town."

" how do you know that?" Haley couldn't believe it, Peyton always told her if Brooke ever came to town, she would love for her to meet her.

" Katie told me, that Kelly told her, that her mom has been sad a lot this week, ever since her aunt Brooke show up." Lucas said, as he watched Haley's face " what you thinking?"

" see something happen this summer when Peyton went to visit Brooke. Peyton came home really upset she was depressed for a while to, but she never told me what happen." Haley said, as she started to think more. " Kelly told me that her mom, and aunt Brooke had a fight, that's why they came home early."

" why do you think it's over?"

" I don't know, Peyton is very private about her personal life, she doesn't really talk about Kelly's daddy or Brooke, she used to tell me all kinds of stories about her, and Brooke, when they were younger, And how closer they were, Brooke and Peyote were on the phone daily, But come to think about it, I can't remember the last time Brooke's called her or Peyton's talked about her. It's like they just stopped being friends,"

"If they stopped being friends why is Brooke here?"

" I wish I knew."

Lucas stood up, " I'm going to go see Peyton, you coming?"

"Luke, I told y..

"Haley," He said, interrupted her, " I understand what you said, I'm the same way I prefer to be alone, and handle things on my own, but something wrong, and I need to know if she okay."

"Okay, how about we stop by, telling her that Katie misses Kelly. Than see if she will let Kelly come to the park with us. That way she won't think were up to something."

* * *

Peyton laid in her bed staring at the ceiling, she sighed, as she looked at the clock. It's nine in the morning on a beautiful Saturday morning, she use to love morning like this, but today, well all week, she has to make herself get out of bed. She sat up, as her bedroom door open,

"Morning Mama" Kelly said, as she give her mom a small smile, The little blond girl, might just be six years old, but she knew her mama was sad about something.

"Morning Baby girl," Peyton said, as Kelly run to give her a hug. Peyton felt bad that she had let Brooke's arrival shake her up so much that she couldn't be the fun, sweet, happy mom that she always thought she was.

"Mama can we go to the park today?" Kelly asked, biting her bottom lip,

Peyton sighed, " Honey, mama's still not feeling good, I'm sorry, I promise, I'll make it up to you" she said, feeling awful, She hate disappointing her daughter.

Kelly just nodded her head, "Okay," she said sadly, " Aunt Brooke fixed breakfast"

Peyton used to love it every time Kelly call Brooke aunt, or Jeff call her aunt, since her in Brooke, both didn't have a family, they decided to be each others family, But now, her heart breaks every time she hears it, or hears Brooke's name at all. " Go down in eat with them, I'll be down in a few"

"Okay" Kelly kissed her check, then run out of the room. Peyton laid back down, "Seriously, God, what does she want from me?" Peyton said, a little to loud.

"For us to be friend again, I miss our friendship" Brooke was walking past Peyton's door, and hear what Peyton said,

Peyton rolled her eyes, "I don't think we can, not now, maybe one day."

"Peyton, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to tell you I did, but I got scared, cause I didn't want to lose you" Peyton didn't replied, so Brooke continued, "It's been three months, I thought by now you would have forgiven me. Why can't you forgive me?" Brooke cried

Peyton sat up locking eyes with her. "Forgive you? Seriously? Brooke, I can't forgive you, its to soon, I don't know when or if I will ever been able to let this go. You hurt me, more than anyone has. You were always there for me through the good, the bad, the really bad, I turned to you for everything, you meant the world to be Brooke, in I didn't mean nothing to you, cause If I did you would have been honest with me, hell, you were of never did what you did, " Peyton cried,

"Peyton, I need you back in my life, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant for anything to happen. It was a mistake, a big mistake." She cried harder.

"Mistake, mistake?" Peyton said with disbelief in her voice, " Look Brooke, I really wish you would just pack up in go back to LA, cause you don't belong here anymore, and no one wants you here. I let you stay because of Jeff, he is a confused little four year old, who doesn't understand anything about this crazy situation, I have spent the last three months trying to process this, and trying to let it go, and figuring out how to tell Kelly that her cousin Jeff, isn't her cousin, he's her ...

"Mama, aunt Haley's here and Lucas" Kelly yelled up the stairs,

Peyton sighed loudly, "Look" she said, as she looked at Brooke, " They are my friends, they don't know about anything that has happen between us, and I would like to keep it that way. Okay"

"Fine" Brooke said, " But Peyton, I'm not going anywhere till we talk, I mean really talk, "she said, then left the room.

Peyton shook her head, she wiped her eyes, she's a mess, but she doesn't care, she heads down stairs, hoping that Haley or Lucas won't notice she's been crying. "Hey" she said, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey Peyton" Haley said, as she looked at her, She wanted to asked her if she's okay, but she already knew the answer.

Lucas eyed her, her hair was in a pony tail, she had no make up on, she was wear jogging pants, and a black tank top, her eyes were red like she had cried or hasn't slept in days. But she still looked beautiful to him. "Hey Peyt"

She smiled sightly, but not a big smile or the ones Lucas was getting use to, "hey Luke, what brings you guys by?" she asked, as she looked away from him.

"We were hoping to take Kelly to the park" Haley said,

"Oh," Peyton said, as she looked at Kelly whose eyes were wide, "Yeah, she can go"

"can I go?" Jeff asked, Kelly, who looked at Haley

"Well who are you?" Haley asked the blond hair little boy

"I'm Jeff Dylan Michael's"

Peyton felt sick when Jeff told them his whole name, she couldn't believe that Brooke even lied to her about his name. All this years, Peyton thought his name was Jeff Allen Davis. At least that's what Brooke told her.

"Well hello Jeff, I'm Haley Scott, and this is Lucas Scott and his daughter Katie Scott" Haley said, as she looked up at Peyton, who now seemed like she was about to cry again.

"This is my aunt Brooke" Kelly said, as she pulled Brooke over towards everyone. "Aunt Brooke, this is my aunt Haley and my best friend Katie, and her daddy Lucas."

"Brooke shook the adults hands and smiled at Katie, "Nice to meet you" she said to all three but was checking out Lucas, "So are you two married?" she asked, since they had the same last name

"No, she's my sister in-law, she's married to my brother Nathan" Lucas said, as he checked Brooke out, which didn't go unnoticed my Peyton.

"Kelly go get your shoes on" Peyton said, as she looked at her daughter, " I'm going to go, lay down"

"Peyton are you okay" Haley asked in a concern voice.

Peyton give her a small smile, she hated keeping things from Haley, "Yeah, just not feeling good, " She replied, as she starter to walk up the stairs, she stopped at the sound of Brooke's voice.

"Can Jeff and I go with you, if that okay " Brooke asked, as she stared at Lucas

"Yeah sure" Lucas said, a little to happy in Peyton ears. Peyton closed her eyes, as a few tears fell, she walked up to her room, in closed the door, and she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Brooke and Jeff played on the slide, as Haley pushed Kelly and Katie on the swings. "Aunt Haley" Kelly said, as she jumped off the swing.

"Yes baby,"

"You and mom are best friends right?" Kelly asked, as she stares at Haley

"Yes, your mom is my best friend, why?" Haley asked, as she stopped pushing Katie.

"So she tells you everything, like a friend would tell a friend?"

"Yeah, I think she tells me everything" she lied, cause she knew Peyton wasn't honest with her about Brooke, "I tell her everything, to, why are you asking the questions?"

"My mama is sad, like really sad, but I don't know why, I asks her why and she tells me she's fine, but she not fine." Kelly said sadly, "She doesn't even come out of her room anymore, since aunt Brooke came, I think she not happy cause aunt Brooke is there, but aunt Brooke said, that mom is just not feeling good right now."

Haley felt bad for her, "Maybe she is sick, you know how when you got real sick last year and you didn't want to let your mom's bed, " Haley said, trying to ease her mind. "I will talk to your mom, how about you spend the night with us tonight?" she hoped that if she could take this worry of her little six-year-old mind, at least for tonight.

"Sure, if mama would let me"

"She will, "Haley said, as she spotted the ice cream man, "Hey, let's go get some ice cream,"

Haley and the two girls walked towards the ice cream truck, Haley was now wondering more about what happen between Peyton and Brooke,

"So is Lucas single?" Brooke asked, as she in Jeff walked up behind them,

Haley looked back at her, "Yes" she said, in low voice. "Why?"

"Why?" Brooke raised her eye brow, "He's cute, I'll like to get to know him better, and since I'm moving back here for good, He is definitely someone I would consider a good father type for my son." she said all happily, "He makes cute kids, and I make cute kids, so just think about the adorable baby we would make together." she smirked, at Haley before walking away.

Haley just stood there, she watched as Brooke talk to Kelly and Jeff about what ice cream they wanted. "Aunt Haley, what did that girl mean bout my daddy and her making a baby?"

" She just meant that your daddy has a cute daughter, she thinks you pretty, sweetheart, that's it" Haley told her, hoping she would believe her. Katie give her a confused look. " You want some ice cream."

" No, I want to go back to the swings" Katie said, as she walked away from Haley.

* * *

Couple hours later, Peyton woke up feeling hungry, as she walked into her kitchen, thinking about what she could eat, she stopped walking when she noticed Lucas sitting at her table, reading the paper. "Thought you went to the park?" she asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Lucas looks up from the paper, "No, I couldn't leave you here alone." he said, as he laid the paper down.

"Why?"

"Because you said you're not feeling good, so I figured someone should be here if you needed anything." He stood, in walked towards, Peyton watched, as he stepped in front of her, then touch her forehead, then kissed her forehead, "Well, you don't seem to be running a fever, that good" He smiled, at her,

No she didn't have a fever, but her heartbeat increased as he kissed her forehead. "Lucas, I'm fine, just a little tired. That's it, " she said, as she stepped away from him.

"Are you hungry?" Lucas asked, her "Kelly said, you haven't really been eating, she worried about you"

Peyton looked at him " I know she is, " she sighed again. " So are you going to fix me something to eat?"

Lucas smiled, "Yeah, what would you like?"

"Whatever, you want to fix me, I haven't really ate anything this week, more like pieced here n there"

"How about my famous gilled cheese, Katie says I make the best in the world." He smirk,

"They best, hmm, I'll be the judge of that." She laughed. She sat down at the table, and watched him cook, They didn't talk, till he brought her sandwiches to her, "So Brooke seems nice"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "She has her moments" she said, as she stared at the sandwiches he placed in front of her.

"Are you going to eat it or just stare at it" Lucas said, as he sat beside her,

She picked it up in took a bite, "MMM, it's good" she said, as she put it back on the plate. " I'm sorry that I haven't really been around this week."

"Yeah, I was kind of hurt last night" he admitted

Peyton looked at him confusion written all over her face. "What happen last night?" she asked, as she turn so they were face to face.

Lucas sighed, "You forgot" he watched as she begged him to go on, "My first game was last night." he told her,

"Oh my God Luke," She said, as her hand covered her mouth. She was so upset with Brooke been here, she totally forget about her promise to go to the game. "I'm so sorry, I totally forgot, I promise I will be there for the rest, I do, know matter what crazy drama is going on in my life, I will be there."

Lucas nodded, "You know, I'm a good listener, so if you ever want to talk, I'll listen, Whatever you need I'm here." he said, as he looked her in her eyes.

"I need a hug... Don't question me... Don't say anything... Just hug me" She asked, in a soft whispered

He quickly, pulled her to him, doing what she said to do, he hugged her tight, he didn't question her, he didn't say anything, he just hugged her. They stay like that for a while, Lucas thought she had falling asleep, cause she was so quite. Then he heard, "There are no words to describe how I feel or what is going though my mind. The tears keep falling, my heart keeps aching, and I keep breaking inside."

Lucas pulled back in looked at her, she was crying, and he had no idea why." Peyton, please talk to me" he begged her. "Tell me what happen between you and Brooke?"

She sat straight up, "What do you do when your happily ever after turns into a once upon a time"? She asked, him them grabbed his hand, she played with his fingers, "I was supposed to get my fairy tale ending, you know?, I wanna be somebody's world. Somebody's day and night. A part of a love story that never has an end..I thought I had it to, but boy, life can sure throw some messed up curve balls. Huh?"

"Yeah, it can" Lucas said, as he reached his free hand up, and touched her cheek, "One of the hardest things in love Is when your mind tells you to give up, but your heart won't let you."

Peyton nodded, "Are you still in love with Katie's mom?" she asked quietly, this was the first time she has had the nervous to bring it up.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, " I love her, I will probably always love her, she was my first love, and she gave me Katie, My little girl is my world," he paused, "But no I'm not in love with her anymore. " he lifted her chin up, so he could look her in the eyes, "Are you still in love with Kelly's dad?" he asked, knowing that her answer would affect him in two different ways, One if she says yes, he knows he's going to have to give her more space, which is hard, cause all he wants to do is be around her, two, cause if she says no, he's pretty much on the verge to tell her he wants to help her heal her heart and she can help him heal his Either way, he's scared of her answer...

Peyton clamps her eyes shut and then opens them, as a few more tears fall. "No, I haven't been in love with him for years, even before he died. I mean I feel the same way you do, He was my first love, my first everything, he gave me the most amazing gift in the world, I will never regret having my daughter, I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling right now, its just... My heart hurts, I've been hurt by two of the most important people in my life. And I don't know how to let it go, so I can move on. Cause I want to move on, I do, I want to be able to let everything go, in be happy, "

Lucas just stares at her, inside he's happy that she doesn't love he ex anymore, but he's still concern to what has her so broken, so scared to let go," Let me help you"

She looks at him curiosity, "Help me how?"

"I want to help you heal, I want to fix your broken heart, we can help each other"

Peyton eyes widen, "I would like that, but how do we do it."

"We have to be completely honest with each other, tell each other everything about our past relationship. " Lucas said, as he watches her. "So are you in or out?"


	5. Chapter 5

Prefect Match

Chapter 5

Peyton bit her bottom lip, as she thought about what Lucas was asking her, he wanted to help her move on, She thought she was moving on, she thought she let Marshall go years ago, but seen Brooke, brings back all the emotions she was try to forget. Yes she wants to be able to give heart to someone again, maybe even Lucas, but with everything she has been through, she has big trust issues thanks to Marshall and Brooke, learning to trust someone is harder than let go of someone, you once thought was your world.

Lucas watched her, as she considered what he said, he wanted to help her, he wants to move on, he wants to move on with her, even thou he's been hurt to, he has a feeling her past is a little more troubling than he could even think of. "sometimes all you need are open arms to hug & hold you, a shoulder to cry on and someone there to tell you it's all gonna be alright, Peyton, let me be that person for you, "

"Lucas, I'm pretty broken. Maybe I'm not fixable," she said, as she looked away,

He cupped her face, making her look at him, "Bull, everyone is fixable, they just have to want the help, Look" he paused," I know what it's like to be broken. The day Christina left me, broke my heart, I planned on asking her to marry me that weekend, I loved her more than I thought it was possible to love anyone, I thought she felt the same, but she told me she wasn't happy, I never knew it. Or I just didn't pay attention, maybe the signs were there, but I didn't see them. " He took a deep breath, " After she left, I kind of went through this I don't care stage, I laid in bed refused to do anything, talk to anyone, even my daughter, who was only a month old, Haley, Nathan, my parents, especially my mom, try everyday to get me up, yelling out me, telling me how much Katie needed me, now more than ever. My mom was so disappointed in me , she said, she didn't raise me to turn my back on my child, just because life wasn't going ,my way, She said, Life isn't easy, you can't just climb in a hole every time something doesn't go your way., she said, you're a father now, Lucas you have responsible that little girl depends on you, she needs you,one parent just walked out on her she doesn't deserve to lose both her parents, "

He was quite for a moment, "You okay?" Peyton asked,softly

" For two weeks I pretend like Katie didn't exist, like my heart-break was more important than her not having a mother, one night Katie was crying so loud, and she would stop, I had the pillow over my head, my mom came in the room told me that they were taking her to the hospital, she said, something wrong Luke, I can feel it, and that moment I forgot all about how hurt I was, All that I could think of is I can't lose Katie, " He started to cry he looked away from her, so she didn't see him., " she was six weeks, and her fever was 102, even thou it was just a fever, my mom still panicked she thought, it could be a sign that Katie had HCM,"

Peyton raised, her eye brow, "What is HCM?"

Lucas sighed, " HCM is a form of heart muscle disease in which the muscular walls of the ventricles (lower chambers of the heart) become abnormally thickened. The thickening of the heart muscle causes the muscle itself to act abnormally. The thickening also can cause the ventricles to become distorted, which can interfere with the function of the aortic valve and the mitral valve, which regulate blood flow."

Peyton looked at him confusedly, "Why would your mom think Katie has that?"

"Because HCM is often inherited" Lucas said, as he looked at her,

"Oh, so someone in your family has it?"

"Yeah," he paused " me, I have it" he whispered softly. " I found out when I was a senior in high school."

Peyton's eyes widen her mouth was open, she try to speak, but she couldn't she didn't know what to say."Is that the reason you quit playing basketball?" she asked, after she calm herself down,

"yeah," Lucas said, sadly, "I had to give it up, give up my dream of playing in the NBA, It sucked, but it's just one of those curve balls life throws at you, " He repeated her words from earlier. With a little laughed,

"So are you okay, I mean what do you do so you don't have a heart attack? " She asked confusedly, she wasn't sure what HCM really is or what you can in can't do with it, she was worried, "Does Katie have it?"

"I take a pill everyday, I know my limits, when I play a short game of one on one with the boys, I jog still, but not as long as I use to, I can still do everything I normal men can do. And no as of right now, there are no signs that Katie has it, she gets check once a year,"

Peyton nodded, "So who did you get it from?"

"My dad, "

"Is he okay, now"

"Yeah, he's doing good, he take a pill everyday to, "

"Thank you for telling me, I mean you didn't have to, but thank you." she said, as she kissed his cheek.

Lucas just smiled, "So is there anything else you want to know about me?" he wanted to let her in, tell her everything, hopping she would trust him enough to let him in back.

She bit her lip, "Did you and Christina fight a lot?" she asked, staring him in the eyes,

"Like did we disagree on a lot of stuff, " she nodded, "yeah all couples have disagreements, I mean we had our share, she used to make me so mad, over the littlest thing, she would find a girls number in my locker, that someone put their, and her eyes, I was cheating, which I never did, I've never cheated on her, but she would still accuse me even after Katie was born she swears I was seen someone else. But I wasn't. Why? Did you and Kelly's dad, fight a lot?" he asked, knowing there was a reason for her question.

"Marshall" she said, Lucas give her a confused look, "Kelly's dad's name is Marshall," she told him, realizing she never did. "Yeah we fought a lot, not in the began, but in the middle towards the end, it became an everyday thing. " She paused, "When Christina will get you upset, or like really pissed off, did..." She drifted off.

Lucas stared at her, "Did what?" he asked, wondering what she was asking him.

"Did...Did She ever make you so mad that..." She paused again, "Did she ever make you so mad that you...hit Her?" she said so low,

Lucas was shocked, "No" he yelled, "Hell No!" he yelled again, "Did Marshall hit you?" he asked in a disbelief voice.

She looked away for him, like she was ashamed, "Yes," she whispered, "Not once or twice, more like an everyday routine," she said, as she started to cry. "I try to make him happy, but nothing worked, I always screwed something up, and that would just piss him off. I was his punching bag, for almost two years," Her voice is fragile and almost broken.

Lucas is silent, frowning at his loss of words, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Peyton, Look I ...

"Mama where home?" A voice yells caused the two to stand up, Peyton wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath, then walked away.

"Hey, Baby" She said, as she hugged her little girl. "Did you have fun?'

" Yeah I did, can I stay with Katie tonight?"

Peyton looked at Haley, "I told her she could if that's okay with you and Luke, "

"It's fine with me." Lucas said, as he walked into the room.

Peyton looked at him, she really hated that they got interrupted "Yeah, you can stay." she said, as she looked back down at her daughter. "Go get your stuff together." she said, as both girls took off running up the stairs, "Thanks Haley, for taking her she's been wanted to go all week, but I've just..." She began, but noticed the look Haley gave her, "I'm sorry I'm been so distance Haley, I don't mean to, I just don't know how to let people in, "

"It's okay. I'm here of you need me Peyton, " Haley said, as she hugged her, "Why don't you come over to the house for dinner tonight."

"I can't, Brook's here and...where is Brooke?' she asked as she noticed for the first time Brooke didn't come in with them.

"She said, she had to meet someone or something, she should be back soon" Haley shrugged. "She is very straight forward," Haley said, as Peyton looked at her.

Peyton wasn't sure what Haley meant by that, but she knew it was something, that was bothering Haley. "What did she...

", I'm home" Brooke said, as she in Jeff walked in the door, "Jeff go wash your hands," she said to the little four-year. She then turn facing the three adults "Hey Ladies," she said,

"Hey handsome." she said, as she noticed Lucas standing beside Peyton. "Did you miss me?" she said, seductively, as she touch his arm. Batting her eyes lashes out him, giving him a big bright smile,

Peyton sighed inside, she rolled her eyes, she knew what Brooke was planning in her head, how to get Lucas in her bed, Cause that's what Brooke Davis does she set her eyes on something, and whatever or whoever that something or someone is she usually gets it. One thing she knows is Brooke always gets what she wants, not caring who she hurts in the process. Now she has her eyes on Lucas, even thou Lucas doesn't belong to her, she still doesn't want him around Brooke. She was just starting to slowly open up to Lucas, cause she thinks he is different than Marshall, but she once thought Marshall walked on water in look how that turn out.

Lucas looked at her "Why would I miss you? I don't even know you?" Lucas asked, as he looked over at Peyton who he sword was a little jealous.

"Please, everyone knows Brooke Davis, " she said, in a sexy confident voice. "And I know you missed, cause I knew you were checking me out earlier " she lean close to him, "You think I'm hot and I know your hot, so how about you and I go get to know each other better," she winked, "Not in a talking way either."

Lucas was a little taken back, Brooke sure was straight forward, "Well. I hate to disappoint you Miss Davis, but I don't know you and I have no intentions of getting to know you, other than a friend maybe, and yeah, if I was checking you out, it's because I'm a guy, it's what we do, but it doesn't mean. I want you or that I want to sleep with you. " Lucas said, in a serious tone." I have no interests in sleeping with you now or ever. Just thought you should know."

Brooke's eyes widen her jaw dropped, she was speechless no guy has ever said that to her. Haley laughed on the inside, she was so worried that Brooke would talk Lucas into going out with her, but after that, it looks like Brooke won't be getting anywhere with him. The smile on Peyton's face was the biggest she had all week,

"Brooke, you're on your own tonight. I'm going to Haley's for few hours, "Peyton said, as she walked up the stairs, Brooke was still standing there, staring at Lucas, Who was watching Peyton walk up the stairs, he wasn't trying to be mean to Brooke, he's not a mean guy, but he just spent the last hour and a half opening up to Peyton, and she was slowly opening up to him. So he would be a fool to walk away now, he knows Brooke played a big part in Peyton getting hurt, he wants to know more, hell he wants to know everything about her, he has since the moment he met her in Haley's kitchen.

"Okay, were ready"Peyton said, as she Kelly and Katie came down stairs, Lucas smiled at the three of them, Peyton was smiling, she changed into a red summer dress, showing her amazing legs, that he loved to stare at. He hair was down, framing her face, she looked like an angel,

"So when are you coming back?" Brooke asked coldly, as she crossed her arms, she watched as the girls and Haley walk out the door,Lucas has his hand on Peyton's low part of her back.

"Probably. Tomorrow morning" Peyton said, as she looked at Lucas, " We have a few things to talk about" she then looked back at Brooke. "Have a good night Brooke"

"See you later Brooke" Lucas said, without looking at her, his mind still processing what Peyton said, He shut the door behind him leaving a very pissed off Brooke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people, Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, you guys are awesome, I love writing this story. **

**I also would like to say, to BrookeScott33, who send me a private messages. I'm sorry if you think my stories our trash, if you are such a big Brooke and Lucas shipper. Why are you reading Leyton fictions? And you had to know, that this was a leyton story. My pen name is dead give away, and so is my profile picture, well, my whole profile is about Leyton. I'm not a Brooke and Lucas shipper, so I don't read fictions about them, I'm not going to have a debate with you over who really Belongs with Lucas, cause the show is over,and in the end Mark got it right, sorry if you didn't like the end game. I'm not putting Brooke down in this story, I like Brooke, I just never liked her with Lucas.**

**Anyways, to all my Leyton fan, I hope you like this chapter, Oh in btw. Coookielover and Leytonlover69, and to anyone else, who has asked me or has wondered about my story "Behind her hazel eyes," yes, I have a chapter wrote for that story, so hopefully I will be able to post it soon, and I will be posting the last chapter to Friends and Lovers soon to...**

**Well happy reading **

**Cindy, :)**

* * *

Prefect Match

Chapter 6

Peyton and Haley were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Lucas was upstairs with the girls playing a broad game.

" So what did Brooke say to you about me?" Peyton asked,

" Nothing, I swear she didn't bring your name up. She only talked to me about Lucas." Haley told, as she walked over to the sink.

" Lucas?" Peyton questioned,

" yeah she wanted to know if he was single. Then told me that they would make cute kids together." Haley laughed, as she thought about what Lucas said to Brooke, she couldn't wait to tell Nathan.

Peyton shook her head, she figured Brooke was thinking of ways to get Lucas, " So that's what you meant earlier when you said Brooke's very forward?"

" Yes, she isn't what I expected." Haley told her honestly.

" She's changed a lot." Peyton said sadly. As she thought about the Brooke she grown up with, to the Brooke who is at her house now. Who she wish would just go back to LA already.

Haley frown at her. " So what do you think about her moving her?" she asked, thinking she already knew.

Peyton look Haley " What are talking about?" She asked confusedly

Haley stopped what she was doing. She looked at Peyton, " Brooke, she's moving here for good"

" did she say that?"

" yeah she did, " Haley told, as she studied her face. Realizing Peyton had no idea. "You okay?"

" Wow!" was all she said, she was so lost in her thoughts, that she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing "Mama" Kelly said, as she in Katie walked into the kitchen, Her voice, cause Peyton to jump, then the knife she was holding slipped and cut her finger, she cursed in pain as the blood started to trickle.

Haley and the girls were at her side immediately, "I'm so sorry mama! Are you OK?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Honey I'm fine, you didn't do it, Mama wasn't paying attention its Just a little cut" she said, trying to comforted her daughter.

"What happen?" Lucas asked, as he noticed everyone around Peyton, He walked over to her in saw the blood. "What the hell happen?"

"Peyton cut her finger daddy, cause she wasn't pay attention" Katie told him, as she watch her Aunt Haley wrap a towel around Peyton finger.

"Go get the first aid kit, Haley" Lucas said, As he grabbed Peyton's hand in walked her over to the sink, and he cleaned the wound. Haley was about to make a sarcastic comment, about Lucas trying to take over, but she stopped herself, cause she honestly liked the way he took charged, she knows now for a fact that he was for sure falling for Peyton., But the question now is was Peyton Falling for him?

Haley came back with the kit, "Here you go sir" she said, as she smiled, at the two, She stood there watched, As he placed the bandage over the close to two inch gash, he kissed her finger sweetly "All better." he whispered, as they locked eyes,

" Yes, all better," She said, as she stares at him, "Thank you" she whispered,

"Anytime" he said, to her still holding her finger.

"Mama" Kelly said, as she broke the two's starting contest. "Mama, you okay now?"

"Yeah, Honey, " she said, as she looked at her daughter, "Mama's good now." her eyes move back to Lucas, who was still holding her finger.

" Good, now could you French braid Katie's hair?" She begged, giving her mom her puppy eyes, "She said, no one has ever braided her hair."

"Really, no one has ever braid your hair, "she asked, Katie as she bent down to her. Katie shook her head, "I would love to do it, Kelly go get me a comb and a hair thing" Peyton said as she winked at Katie. Lucas stood there just watching her interact with his daughter,

" Cool, thank you Peyton" Katie said as she hugged her. "Come on" Katie said to Kelly.

Both girls took off running out of the kitchen, Haley went back to cooking and smiling to herself, knowing that there was definitely something between the two, And now she has an idea on how to get them together, as soon as possible...Peyton smiled one last time at Lucas, before walking back over to where Haley was. Lucas took a deep breath " Dinner smells good." he said, trying to start a conversation.

" well thank you." Haley said, as she winked out him. Peyton just laughed,

Lucas stood in between the two girls, " so can I help?" he asked, as he looked at Peyton, who was looking down,

" yeah you cut the carrots " Haley told him. As her phone rung, " that's probably Nathan . I have so much to tell him" she said, as she step out of the kitchen.

Lucas started to cut the carrots, as he watched Peyton cutting potatoes "what?" she asked when she noticed him staring.

" I love your smile." He told her sweetly

Peyton looked down to hide the blush that appear. She didn't say anything back. She just continue doing what she was doing.

" well Nathan, will be home tomorrow night." Haley said happily, as she walked back in the kitchen. " I hate it when he's gone "

" we know" Lucas told her, making Peyton laughed and Haley glare at him.

" okay Peyton I got the comb." Katie said as she in Kelly walked in the kitchen

Peyton smiled at them, " Haley could you finish for me"

She sat down at the table with Katie standing in between her legs and she combed her hair. " you have pretty hair, " she told her,

" thank you daddy said I have my mamas hair."

Lucas stopped what he was doing in watched Peyton with his daughter again. His heart was doing flip flops,

. " Where is your mama?" Kelly asked, innocently, as she sat down at the table.

" daddy said that mama loved me very much in it was a hard decision to leave me. But she wasn't ready to be a mom, so she left me with my grandma Karen and my aunt Haley. So they can teach me everything that mama would taught me if she was still here. I wish I could meet her one day, I do have her picture up in room."

" Oh, she didn't want to be your mom." Kelly asked confusedly. The adults all exchanged looks, wondering if this little conversation was going to end bad.

" she did she just didn't know how, but I got my daddy" she looked at Lucas in smiled." and he's the best daddy in the world." she blew a kiss to him. Then laughed as Lucas pretend to catch it. " Where's your daddy?" Katie asked, innocently to. Cause everyone to look at Kelly,

Kelly looked at her mom, " He died when I was like two, I have a picture of him to in my room to. I don't remember much about him, but mama does tell me stories."

" sorry your daddy is dead," Katie told her sadly " what was his name?"

Kelly smiled, "thank you, his name was Marshall Dylan Michael's" Kelly said proudly... Lucas and Haley both looked at Peyton. She didn't look at them, instead she changed the whole subject, " So I heard Justin Bieber was coming to town this winter.". She said, knowing both girls would drop their conversation.

"Can we go mama, please?" Kelly begged.

"yeah daddy can we go?" Katie begged to.

" we will see" Lucas said, as he looked at her, then back at Peyton, who was biting her bottom lip. She didn't look at him.

" okay your all done" Peyton told her,

" thank you Peyton "Katie said. " daddy you like it?"

" yep, you look beautiful " Lucas told her, as he walked over to her. He sat down at the table then put Katie on his lap. He kissed her forehead , then looked over at Peyton who was now doing Kelly's hair just like she had done Katie's.

" all done baby girl." Peyton said a few moments later, she hugged her daughter. "You look like a princess "

" thank you mama"

"How would you girl, like to go with me to a movie tonight" Haley said, as she walked over to the table. "We can go after dinner it your parents are okay with that." She wanted to give Peyton and Lucas some time alone. And she also wanted to talk to the girls alone, cause they are going to play a big part in getting Peyton and Lucas together. They just didn't know it yet.

"YEAH" both girls said, as the looked at their parents,

"It's okay with me" Lucas said, as he silently thank Haley. He was wondering how he could get her alone, he had to talk to her again. She was letting him in slowly, and he was dying to know more about her past.

"Yeah, me to" Peyton said, as she looked over at Lucas, and smiled, she was wondered how she could talk to him alone, she felt a lot better, knowing he knew some what of her past. She never really like letting people in, but Lucas was different and a good way, she believed.

* * *

Brooke sat on Peyton's couch with her laptop on her lap, Jeff sat on the floor watching Handy Manny eating his pizza. "Hello" Brooke said, as she answered her cell, "Yes, I'm still in New York Rachel"

"When are you coming home Brooke?" Rachel asked, as she laid down. Rachel went to school with both Peyton and Brooke. She moved to LA last year, and Brooke took her in.

"Well I hate to bust your bubble, Bitch. " Brooke laughed, "But I am home"

"What the hell does that mean?'

"It means that I'm staying here, in New York, for good" Brooke told,

Rachel laughed, "Yeah okay, whatever you say Brooke," she continued to laugh. "seriously when are you coming home?'

"I'm not joking, I'm staying, as matter of fact I'm online right now, looking at houses. Just not sure if I should but a house or rent on, Do you know any Rental websites ?'

"No, but I know the airport websites, which you need to get on now, so you can book two tickets back to LA, "

"I'm not coming back Rachel. I own the house you can continue to live there."

"Brooke, you are making a mistake."

"No I'm not, everything is going to be okay, I can feel it." Brooke said happily. trying to convince herself.

"So Peyton was okay with you just showing up at her door, and invited you to live with her forever?" She asked, knowing that Peyton wouldn't do that. Peyton was to upset to just drop everything and forgive her. Especially if Brooke told her the whole truth, like she told Rachel she was going to do.

"Not exactly" Brooke said, as she sighed, "Peyton wasn't happy to see me, you were right okay, "

Rachel huffed into the phone, "Well DUH Brooke, I can't believe you thought, she would."

"Look she is my best friend, and I can't have her hating me forever, so I needed to come here and fixes things. She's going to talk to me soon, And when she finds out I'm moving here for good, she's going to understand how sorry I truly am."

"Brooke, she asked you to give her time, and you couldn't do that"

"I did I gave her three freaking months"

"Brooke, three months is not long enough for her to process everything, you hurt her, and the sad part is she doesn't even know the whole story, cause you chicken out."

"Shut up" Brooke yelled, " I didn't chicken out, I just didn't think she needed to know all the details, I told her the part she need to know"

"She needs to know everything, from the start. So she can decided if she wants you and her life or not. " Rachel told her, as she thought about the night Peyton left here, crying, it broke her heart to see Peyton in so much pain. Knowing her and Brooke were the reason for it.

"She does, if she didn't she would have slam the door in my face, but she didn't she invited me into her home. I have stayed here with her the past week." Brooke told her like she really believed Peyton had forgiven her.

"Really, I hate to pop your bubble, girlie, I bet the only reason Peyton didn't slam the door in you face is because of Jeff, if you show up alone she would have sent you away. That's why you took Jeff with you cause you knew she wouldn't send Jeff away." Rachel said, in her most honest voice. "Brooke, I love you and I love Peyton, but seriously, you need to come clean with her, tell her everything, then come home, let her come to you"

"No, I told her everything she needed to know, I've already hurt her enough, telling her everything is like adding gasoline to a fire."

"Brooke, she deserve to know the truth, the whole truth. if the shoe was on the other foot, would you want to know everything?"

"Brooke thought about what she was saying, yes, she would of wanted to know the whole truth, if she was in Peyton's shoes. "Rac, I can't, I sorry, I can't lose her"

"You already have"

"No, I haven't I'm here at her house, and I..

"Where is she?"Rachel said, cutting her off.

"At a friends house."

"Brooke, what have you two done together? What have you two talked about this week while you were there?" She asked, already knowing the answer, "Don't lie to me, cause I'll call Peyton."

"Fine, nothing okay, we haven't talked really she's been avoiding me, she pretends I'm not even here, she didn't really come out of her room all week. But it's going to change, once she finds out I'm moving here, she going to be happy."

" Brooke, This is going to end badly for you, And your...

"Oh, I met a guy" She said, totally cutting whatever Rachel was staying off. "His name is Lucas Scott, he is so fine, blond hair, blue eyes,"

Rachel just shook her head, she knew Brooke was ignoring what she was trying to tell her, so she decided to let Brooke do whatever Brooke was going to do. "So you already hooking up with guys."

"Hell yeah, girl, he is hot, he's actually the reason I'm moving here. We have this chemistry between us," She told Rachel, as she thought about Lucas,

"Okay, Just as long as this one isn't involved with Peyton, cause we don't want to repeat history." Rachel joked, But the silent's on the other end, had her wondering if Brooke was about to do something crazy again. Causing Peyton even more pain.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Peyton and Lucas are just friends, and beside Peyton hasn't dated or hell kissed a guy since Marshall. So as far as I can tell Lucas is fair game. "

"But what if Peyton liked him. Would that change your mind?" She asked, hoping Brooke would say yes.

Brooke thought a moment, as she remember the way Lucas had his hand on Peyton's back, and how he kept staring out her. Then it dawn on her Lucas likes Peyton that's why he said what he said to her, he only said it cause Peyton was in the room, but if she could get him alone, she bets he would be singing a different tune. "No, I gave her Marshall, I'm not giving her Lucas. beside's Lucas isn't even Peyton's type."

* * *

After dinner, Haley and the girls left for the movies, Lucas was on the phone with his mom. So Peyton decided to clean up the kitchen for Haley. She was putting away the leftovers when Lucas walk back in the room. "What are you doing?" he asked, as he lean against the door frame.

"I thought I should at least clean up for Haley since she cook a fantastic meal, you going to help me?" She asked as she smiled at him.

"Now how can I say no to that smile." He said, as he walked over to where she was standing. She blushed, and turn her head. Causing Lucas to laugh. "You are so beautiful when you blush." he said, as he standing right in front of her, she blushes again, She still doesn't say anything,. She just walks over to the sink, and starts to rinse the dishes.

"You just can't take a compliment, can you?" He asked, as he stood beside her, he watched as she blushed for the third time, He loved knowing he could make her blush easily.

"I'll rinse and you could load the dish washer." She told him. Pretending he didn't say anything to her. Even thou all she really wanted to do was turn around in kiss him.

Lucas just laughed, and did what she told him to do. As they work together in a comfortable silent, Lucas thought about his conversation with Nathan,"_Look man. just kiss her a simple innocent kiss, I bet you both feel something, then you're know where to go from there."_ he wondered if he was right, he already knew he had feeling for her, but could kissing her scare her off, or bring them closer. He looked over at her, as she finish rinsing the dishes. She then started to wiped of the counter. He finish filling the dishes washer, "I'm going to take the trash out" he told her as he step out the back door.

Peyton watched him go out the door, she smiled to herself, as she let her mind go back to her conversation with Haley in her kitchen,_"So Nathan and I think if you two, would just share a simple innocent kiss, you both will realize that there is something between you to."_

_"Not going to happen and besides how can you tell just by a little kiss?"_

_"Cause a kiss always means something,.Kiss him just one kiss, and let me know if you feel anything, just a simple little spark."_ She wondered if Haley was right, could she just kiss him, and tell with one kiss,if there was something between them? He is really sweet, and he makes her feel things she hasn't felt in a long time. But Marshall made her feel this way to, maybe not, exactly, how Lucas makes her feel. Cause she still trying to figure him out. She bit her lip as she thought about just walking up to him and kissing him, would he kiss her back, would he stop her, would thing change between them,

"All done" Lucas asked, his voice knocking her out of her thoughts, "You okay?'

"Yeah, I'm fine" She told him as she looked around Haley kitchen. "Yeah I guess we are all done here."

"Good, so now what?" He asked, She looked at him, and smiled. She then said something that he wasn't expecting "On scale one to ten, What would you rate Brooke ?' he looked at her confusedly, not sure why she's even asking him this. She was standing there when he told Brooke he wouldn't sleep with her.

"Why?" He asked, with a furrow eye brow, answering this question could stop them, before they even get started.

"I was just wondering?" She said, as she looked down at the floor, she bit her bottom lip. "Brooke is very hot, she's an amazing girl, she could get any guy she wants, no guy has ever really turned her down, "

He still didn't understand why she was asking him this, "Honestly?" he said, as she looked back up at him, She nodded, "An 8"

"An 8?" she questioned. She raised her eye brow. "Seriously? She is beautiful"

"Yeah and 8 she is pretty and she might be amazing, and guys probably chase after her, and there's always a first time for everything" he told her, ", like today she wanted me,and I turned her down, and I will continue to turn her down, "

"Why?"She asked, Hoping his answer had something to do with her. Their eyes locked

"Cause, I don't want her," He told her, "Now if I had to rate you on a scale of one to ten" he said, as he looked her up and down, making her blush again, "You would be off the chart" he smirked, "You are so incredibility Beautiful " he step closer to her.

"Stopped that" she said, as she broke their glazes. She looked down at the floor, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Can't help it, I get all charming, when I see a beautiful woman, what really makes you beautiful, is that you really have no idea how beautiful you are, "

She looked up at him, "Lucas. " she whispered, she touched his arm in then a tiny spark flew through his body.

And in that moment he knew what he had to do. "Now Peyton," he said, as he stood right in front of her, "I'm going to kiss you." He warned her, his eyes scanned her lips, "I'm going to count to ten then I'm going kiss you, " he licked his lips,

"Lucas..." She whispered again so softly, her heart beat increased, as his hands found her waist. She licked her lips to,

"If you don't want me to kiss you," he paused, looking her in the eyes, "Well, you're just going to have to stop me." he said, as he pulled her closer, "one, two," he whispered, he's heart is beating fast, wondering if she was going to pull away, but then he noticed her eyes dropping to his lips, in that alone tells him she wanted to kiss him to. So he skips ahead numbers, cause he couldn't wait another second to kiss her, " ten" he whispered against her lips, before touching them with his...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, Just wanted to say thank you again, you guys are awesome, and yes, Shelby and breyton Davis-Sawyer, I stole a line from Dawson Creek, which was also one of my favorite shows, I'm a huge Joey and Pacey shipper, I happen to be watching it, when I was writing the last chapter, and it was the episode Pacey said that to Joey, and I was like ah, I could use that LOL...

Anyway, here is another chapter Hope you like it, oh in a spoil alert for the next chapter, that I'm in the middle of writing now, I do plan on Peyton opening up a little more about her past. So please be patience.

Happy Reading to all.

Cindy

* * *

Prefect Match

Chapter 7

Haley and the girls decided to stop for I've cream after the movie. They sat in the back in a booth, "So did you girls like the movie?"

"Yes" the both said,

" Thank you aunt Haley for the movie and the ice cream." Kelly said, as she took a bit of her chocolate mint ice cream.

" yeah thanks" Katie repeated. As she also took a bit of her brownie fudge I've cream.

" you both are welcome." Haley smiled at them. " So let's have a little talk."

" about what?" they both asked curiously

Haley bit her lip as she thought about how to talk to them. " Your parents." she watched as their eyes widen, and confused appeared on their faces.

" what about them?" Kelly asked, as she tipped her head to the side,

" Well I think your mom" she said to Kelly " and your dad" she said looking at Katie. " are lonely."

" what do you mean lonely?" Kelly asked, as she put her spoon down. " mama got me" she said in her most serious six-year-old voice.

" and daddy has me." Katie said, proudly, as she smiled at Haley,

" yeah they do, and they love you very much."She said smiling at her nieces," But adults need time with other adults to. " she paused as she thought how to word what she was trying to say to them. " see I have uncle Nathan, he loves me and I love him and he's there for me.,,

" you mean mama needs a boyfriend?" Kelly said interrupting her with a smile.

Haley was shocked, " um...what Do you know about having a boyfriend?" she asked, with a raised eye brow

" I watch Jersey Shore and Gossip Girl with aunt Brooke." " and you think mama needs a boyfriend, she doesn't have anyone to hug or kiss, or to hold hands, are to watch adult movies with, And she never goes out on a date."

Haley just shook her head, " does your mama know you watch that?" Haley had to ask cause she knows how Peyton felt about those crazy teen shows.

" No, aunt Brooke, said that there something's mama doesn't need to know"

Haley nodded, " um... Anyway, "

"Hey I have an idea." Katie yelled interrupted Haley " you know Ryan in our classroom" Haley nodded, " in you knew April." Haley nodded again. " Ryan's dad married Aprils mom in now they are brother and sister. " she looked at Kelly, " your mom should marry my daddy so we can be sisters." Katie said, excitedly, as she turned sideways to face Kelly

" Yeah we could be best sister friends" Kelly said, happily as she in Katie hugged, "that would be so cool,we would be together all the time, and we could live to together."

"And your mom could paint my room green like yours, and I could tell everyone that I do have a mom" Katie said, as she smiled at Haley, "Aunt Haley won't that be cool?"

Haley's eyes widen, this talk was going better than she expected. " okay girls slow down, they just can't run off in get married," Haley told them, she felt bad as their smiles fell.

" why not?" both girls asked sadly,

" people have to be in love and want to get married."

" oh, so they don't love each other?" Katie asked, as she crossed her arms in started to pout.

" no, not yet, but I think there's a chance that it could happen, they just need a little push."

" what do you mean?" Kelly asked, as she and Katie lean forward, listening to her,

Both girls smiled an listen to Haley telling then what they could do to help their parents fall in love faster, Haley already fills that there is something between to the two, but knowing Peyton she would find a way to push Lucas away.

* * *

And in that moment he knew what he had to do. "Now Peyton," he said, as he stood right in front of her, "I'm going to kiss you." He warned her, his eyes scanned her lips, "I'm going to count to ten then I'm going kiss you, " he licked his lips,

"Lucas..." She whispered again so softly, her heart beat increased, as his hands found her waist. She licked her lips to,

"If you don't want me to kiss you," he paused, looking her in the eyes, "Well, you're just going to have to stop me." he said, as he pulled her closer, "one, two," he whispered, he's heart is beating fast, wondering if she was going to pull away, but then he noticed her eyes dropping to his lips, in that alone tells him she wanted to kiss him to. So he skips ahead numbers, cause he couldn't wait another second to kiss her, " ten" he whispered against her lips, before touching them with his lips soft and gentle as it kisses hers. It was just a simple kiss, lip to lip, Lucas pulled back a little, her eyes are closed, so he kisses her again, Brushing her cheeks he cautiously let his tongue glide between his lips, lightly tasting hers before it parts. Her mouth slips open, her tongue moving towards his in a romantic, passionate dance.

Peyton is the one pulling back this time, their eyes lock, Lucas moves slowly, not wanting to break the spell that seems to be cast over them. His lips lightly brush against hers again, and surprisingly he feels her respond to him faster this time. Adding pressure to the kiss he deepens it a little, as her tongue begins exploring his lower lip; he wraps his arms around her.

Getting swept away Peyton gives herself over to the kiss, her heart is racing and her mind is flooded with thoughts but she ignores everything but the feeling of Lucas's lips against her own. She's dreamt of this for so long but the reality of it is so much better than the fantasy. His strong fingers brush against her cheek before he trails them over her shoulders and wraps his arms around her and she feels like she is finally home.

They continue to kiss, their tongues tasting each other, exploring new territory. Lucas buries his hands in the softness of her curly hair. .

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the two pulled away from each other, Peyton lean up against the wall, trying to catch her breath, Haley was right a kiss always means something and there was definitely something between them. She had never had a kiss like that, she watched him as he walked over to the counter, he took a sip of his water, and all she could think about were his lips on hers, she was jealous of that bottle that his lips were wrap around.

Lucas need to put some distance between them, he was glad she stay against the wall, but then again all he could thinking about was having her up against the wall. Nathan was right there was something between them, those kisses were confirmation In his mind. He and Peyton had chemistry and a lot of it.

"That was..." She started, as she try to think of a word to describe what just happen. She was still breathing heavily her knees were still weak, Yes she definitely need more of Lucas Scott.

"Mind Blowing" Lucas said, as they locked eyes again from across the room,

She smiled at him, "What exactly was that?" she asked him, trying to figure out where this left them.

Lucas smiled, " A game" he joked, "Wanna play again?" he asked, as he walked back over towards her.

"yes" She whispered, as he stepped in front of her again, she lean towards him, Lucas licked his lips in anticipation, sure that she was about to kiss him.

"But we really shouldn't ' Peyton exclaimed moving away from him. Lucas frowned, as he watched her walk away, He walked after her, she sat on the couch, He sat down next to worried that she was starting to regret what happen between them, She had her face turned away from him,

He reached for her face, turning it to face him again. She was smiling mischievously as if she knew exactly what she had just done. He lowered his lips to hers and she melted into them. He had to suppress a moan; her lips were so soft and so inviting. She let herself fall so that her back hit the couch and Lucas covered her body with his.

'Mmm.' He murmured and Peyton couldn't help but giggle slightly. She couldn't believe he had her giggling, she has giggle since she was a little girl, Marshall never made her giggle.

Lucas pressed himself into her slightly and she had to suppress a moan. He chuckled hollowly against her neck as though knowing the effect he had on her. Peyton tugged his face from her collarbone and he gave her a grin before she'd forced his lips down and onto hers, their tongues meeting again. His mouth moved down to her neck gently sucking and biting, his hand slowly moved up her tank top, "Lucas" she let out a soft moan. As his hand came in contact with her hard nipple. As it always did… something decided to break their moment. The door bell rung and Lucas groaned into Peyton's mouth.

"Seriously?" he whispered and Peyton couldn't find it in herself to disagree, not when his mouth was on her skin, she was really enjoying it.

The door bell rung again and Peyton broke their kiss, He groaned pleadingly but she smiley and lightly pushed his shoulder, he sighed gave her another kiss and headed towards the door opening it harder than he would have usually.

'What?' He said louder than he should have, Peyton laughed to herself,

'Hey handsome.' Peyton heard Brooke say.

"What are you doing Here Brooke?" He asked, clearly pissed off, that she ruined, what he hoped would have led up to his bedroom,

" Oh...Jeff Needs to see his aunt Peyton, " Brooke said, as she nodded towards her son, "No don't mama you said you got to see aunt Peyton" the four year old said, causing Lucas to raise his eye brow at Brooke. Peyton who was still sitting on the couch shook her head, she knew Brooke was here for Lucas, but was using Jeff as an excuses. Peyton smiled, as she heard what Lucas said to her.

"Well hate to disappoint you Brooke," Lucas said, as he thought about what to say, "Peyton's not here, she went to the movies with Haley and the girls." he lied, he doesn't like to lie or to be lied to, but he really didn't care, he was finally alone with Peyton and he wasn't ready to let it end yet.

"oh, well that's to bad, I guess we will just come in, and keep you company." Brooke said in husky voice, she winked at him, then try to walk into Haley and Nathan's house. But Lucas stopped her,

"No, I don't need your company"

"Why" Brooke frowns,

He squints at her for a moment, thinking about what to tell her, " I'm kind of on a date" he lied,

"A date?" She questioned, in a disbelief voice.

"Yeah, so I would appreciate it, if you could leave, I want to spend some time alone with her, before my daughter gets home, "Maybe you could stop by some other night, "

"Okay" she was still curiosity, but she decided to let it go for now. "I'll let you get back to your date, here's my number, call me sometime rather it's day or night." she said, as she handed him a business card, who a huge grinned, then she lean up against his ear in whispered "I prefer night, I'm really good night company"

"Good night Brooke, " he told her in an annoyed voice, wishing she would just leave.

"Good night Handsome" She whispered, as she touched his cheek with her left hand. " Dream of me, Lucas Scott." she said, with a sexy smirk. Then she turned around and walked away. Lucas shook his head, before closing the door, and walking back to wear Peyton was sitting. He smiled, as he approached her, "So that was B

"Brooke" she finished for him, giving him a small smile " I heard her"

Lucas watched, as she looked down at her hands, "Are you okay?" he asked, as he sit down beside her, he try to pull her close to him, but she won't let him.

" I should go" she announced as she stood up, "Tell Kelly to call me, " she said, as she walks towards the door.

"Peyton, don't go" He begged, as he grabbed her arm, "Stay please" he pull her to him,

"She likes you " she whispered softly, looking down at the floor.

'What?" He asked her confusedly he lifted her chin up, so he could look her in the eyes, knowing her for almost two months now, he was starting to read her eyes like his favorite book.

"Brooke, she likes you, so watch out Brooke always gets what she wants" She said, sadly as she closed her eyes, like she knew he was reading her.

" Well, she's not getting me." He told her in the most serious voice she has ever heard, ""I have my eye on someone else," he told her, She opened her eyes, Lucas grinned, tucking a stray curl behind her ear and leaning down to kiss her, his hand cupping her cheek tenderly…"What' wrong?" he asked, as he felt her tears on his hands.

"Marshall said the something, " she pulled away from him. "Good night Lucas" she said, then walked out the door. Leaving him more confused then ever. He shook his head, before opening the door, shocked that she was sitting on the step. He thought she would be half way home by now, so maybe this is a sigh. He didn't say anything he just sat down beside her, watching as tears fell from her beautiful eyes, " I can't do this" she whispered, " I thought I could, I liked kissing you, I did, but..."

"But what?"

"Once you've been hurt, you're so scared to get attached again." she said, as she wiped her eyes. " You have a fear that every person is going to break your heart."

"Peyton..." he began,

" I think it's best if we just pretend like what happen in there, didn't happen."She said, cutting off whatever he was going to say, she didn't look at him, she couldn't " We could just stay friends, at least for Kelly and Katie's sake." she sighed as she stood up, " It's okay if you want to call Brooke, she really is a wonderful, amazing, smart girl, you guys have a lot in common." she smiled, at him then walked away.

Lucas just sat there, not sure what just happen. "Hey daddy," Katie said, as she jumped out of the SUV, Lucas looks up in smiled at her,

"Hey ladies, did you have fun?"

"Yep" the two told him

"Kelly, your mom had to go home, she said to call her"

"Oh" Kelly said sadly, "I'll call her now."

Lucas and Haley watched as the two girls waked into the house, Haley looked at Lucas, " I messed up Hale's" he told her as she sat down.


	8. Chapter 8

Prefect Match

Chapter 8

The next morning, Lucas was awoken my the ringing of a bell, it took him a few moments to realize it was the Door bell. He sighed as he climbed out of his bed, he throw on his jeans from last night, And walked down stairs, wondering where Haley was,

He unlocked the front door opening it. His heart pounded within his chest. Every day his eyes beheld her and every day her beauty seemed to flourish more over night. Her blond hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. Single strands of hair fell around her face, framing it subtly. Her deep green eyes always seemed to be holding back some sort of secret. He longed to look into them and learn what they were, to have her deepest desires transmitted into his eyes, to feel every word she said pulse within his veins.

She was wearing a simple short cotton yellow dress, he let his eyes scanned down to her legs, Swallowing hard when he thought about last night and what could have happen if she didn't walk away.

"Hey," he said, leaning against the door frame.

"H…hi…" she stuttered quietly. Trying not to stare at his bare chest,

"Is something wrong?" He asked, her questioned why she was here so early,

She shook her head gently. "Oh. No, no, not at all," she reassured, smiling naturally." I have plans with Haley and the girls this morning, "

"Oh," he thought she might have changed her mind about last night. " I'm not to sure where Haley is

" I'm right here Luke" Haley said, as she walked over to them, " I was in the laundry room, didn't hear the door. The girls are in the kitchen eating breakfast,"

Lucas moved to the side letting Peyton slide past him, she smiled at him, than walked towards the kitchen, Haley watched as Lucas watched her, " Look I have an idea if your up for it?"

Lucas looked at her, " If it's an idea on how I could get Peyton alone again, I'm in"

* * *

"Morning girls" Peyton said, as she walked into the kitchen, "Did you have fun last night baby? " she asked her daughter as she kissed the top of her head.

"Yep," She replied as took a bite of her pancakes,

Peyton was pouring herself a cup of coffee, when Haley and Lucas walked into the kitchen, "Hey Peyton, can I ask you a question?" Katie said, as she walked over to her.

"You sure can"

"Aunt Haley said, you was a cheerleader, when you was in High School. "

"Yes, I was"

"Really?" Lucas couldn't help but say, Peyton looked at him, as his eyes looked her up in down, " Damn, I would have loved to seen that." he whispered softly, but Peyton heard him.

Peyton just blushed, she turned her attention back to Katie. "Cool, could you teach me how to be one."

" Yeah, I would love to, "

"Thanks, the YMCA is having try outs in I want to be a cheerleader,"

"You do?" Lucas asked, as he walked over to the coffee pot, "Since when?"

"Since always, daddy, I was scared to try out, but aunt Haley said, Peyton knows a lot about cheerleading so I thought it would be cool if she could teach me."

Lucas just nodded at her, then his eyes moved to Peyton as he try to picture her as a cheerleader, Damn, he thought he would give anything to see her in that uniform, He swears Katie was reading his mind, for what she said next.

" Do you still have your uniform?"

Peyton thought for moment, " Maybe, it might be in my attic"

"Awesome,"

" Yeah Awesome, you should model it for us sometime." Lucas told her, as he send her a wink, Peyton blushed

Haley watched as her plan started to come together, " Oh Luke, Kelly here has something to asks you" she said, as she looked at Kelly,

"What's up pretty girl?" He asked, as he took a sip of his coffee,

" I want to play basketball, and aunt Haley said you use to play and that you coach it to"

" Since when did you want to play basketball" Peyton asked her daughter, before Lucas could answer her.

" Always, uncle Nathan taught me a little, but he's always busy, I want to try out for the girl team at the YMCA."

" Well, honey I would love to teach you everything I know about the sport, if it's okay with your mom?"

Peyton looked at Lucas then back at Kelly, " It's fine with me"

"Thank you mama"

"Well we should get going." Haley said, happily, She was beyond happy her plan was falling together, everything seemed like it was going to work out. " Lucas were going to the mall, you need anything?"

" No, I'm good"

" Go get your shoes on girls," Haley said, as she walked out of the kitchen silently nodding to Lucas

Lucas nodded, " So about last night, I'm sorry I hope I didn't ruin our friendship" their eyes locked.

Peyton smiled at him, "No, it's okay, we just got carried away,it didn't mean a thing," She lied, still looking him in the eyes.

" Right," was all he could say, he knew she felt something, or she won't of kissed him back. He also needed her to open up to him a bit more about her past. So he could break down her walls

Okay. Good." Her eyes darted around quickly. "Okay bye," she added quickly as she turned on her heels

"Wait," he demanded, reaching out and grabbing her arm. He stopped her and stepped in front of her, his hand still holding her wrist loosely. His light blue eyes stared into hers for a moment. She looked nervous, shaking underneath his grip a little. He let go and flashed a nervous grin. "Listen, I was just wondering if you'd like to go and grab a bite to eat after work tomorrow or something. I mean, you could even come over and I'd cook. I'm pretty good at it." He laughed.

She responded to his joke with the giggle the same one she had last night when they were making out. "Uh…I have a really busy week," she wasn't lying, she had a lot to do at work since she hasn't really been there since Brooke show up at her door.

"Please? It would really mean a lot to me, How about Friday night, I'll cook you dinner here. Haley and Nathan want to take the girls to the fair, "

She bit the inside of her lip for a moment then nodded. "Yeah. Sure. That'd be great."

He smiled and clasped his hands together excitedly. "Alright, good, Around seven?"

She nodded, " I'll see you Friday at seven" she then walked out of the kitchen. Lucas smiled to himself, this is good,

* * *

"Mama can we go over there look for new Justin Bieber posters?"

"Yeah, but stay right there, so we can see you"

"So" Haley began once the girls were out of ear shot range " You got anything to tell me Peyton?" She asked, her with a knowing smile. Lucas told her about last night what happen, the kisses, the making out on her couch. So now she was ready for Peyton verse, She already knows Lucas felt something in the kiss he told her so last night, now she needed to know if Peyton felt something..

" I have no idea what you're talking about" Peyton said, as she watched the girls,

" Oh really?" Haley said with a raised eye brow.

" So Nathan comes home tonight, you must be excited," She said, as she try's to change the subject,

Haley shook her head, and rolled her eyes, " Yes, he is coming home tonight, and yes I'm beyond excited to see him, Now with that being said, quit tying to change the subject, And tell me that I'm right, you have feelings for Luke,"

" No, I...

" Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, just tell me I'm right, " Haley watched as she looked down at the floor, " Peyton, I know about the kiss, well, should I say all the kisses, and the little make out session on my couch." she narrowed her eyes at her.

Peyton bit her lip, and try to hide the blush on her cheeks, " Yes,Hale's" she whispered, then looked at her friend, " Best kiss of my life." she admitted " But things are just so complicate right now, we can't be together, I have a pretty messed up past.

Haley's smiled that was on her face seconds ago turned to frown, " Peyton, Getting over a difficult experience is much like crossing monkey bars. You have to let go at some point in order to move forward." she put her arm around her friend, " And, I believe Lucas would be at the end of those monkey bars to catch you if you wanted him to."

Peyton smiled, " Thanks Haley"

* * *

Friday Night came fast, Lucas and Peyton didn't spend more than five minutes together all week. Peyton was really busy with work and she was teaching Katie some cheers, She spent a lot of time with Lucas's daughter this week, Learning a lot about him,

Lucas, was teaching Kelly about basketball, in learning things about Peyton. He wasn't sure why Kelly kept bring up her mom, Telling him all kinds of story's about her. But he wasn't going to complain, he loved learning new things about her daily.

Between making sure everything was perfect on the table, preparing dinner, and checking the clock on the wall repeatedly, he was a nervous wreck. Although he was wearing a comfortable, light blue dress shirt and khaki's, it felt as though he was wearing full body armor. As the minute hand ticked past the five, he began to question if she was ever going to show up. He wasn't exactly prepared to eat the full meal he had prepared by himself.

Finally, at ten after, there was a soft, almost unheard knock at the front door. He wiped his sweating palms on the legs of his pants before opening it. Immediately, the beauty standing on the front door took his breath away. She had let her hair down, the tips curling under. She was wearing a nearly unnoticeable amount of makeup, and looked flawless, almost like a painting. He knew that she was attractive, but standing here, under the illumination of the porch light, that prettiness was surpassed beyond his wildest dreams. She was indescribably stunning.

"I got nervous" she admitted modestly. They smiled at each other before he stepped aside, allowing her to pass through the doorway.

"It's understandable. " He told her, cause he was beyond nervous. "Can I take your jacket?" he asked as she slid her jean-jacket off her slender arms. The straps of the reserved evening dress she wore rested on her soft shoulders. The fabric of the dress clung to her body in all the right places.

"It smells great in here. What'd you make?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"A fresh garden salad, chicken, garlic bread. Nothing too extreme," he admitted.

"Not for a chef at least," she joked. She half-smiled at him.

He smiled back. "You ready to eat?"

She nodded. "Absolutely. I'm starving," she confessed.

They sat at the table and divided the food among themselves. The dinner conversation was never-ending. They shared stories of the past, of their families, of their hopes, dreams, and aspirations.

"That was amazing," she said, placing her dirtied dishes in the empty sink next to his.

"Why, thank you. Not bad for a non chef, eh?" he asked, nudging her as he sprayed the tableware of the remaining particles.

She laughed and shook her head. "Nope, not bad at all. I really appreciate you cooking tonight. It was well worth it."

"Well worth what?" he asked, looking at her confused as he wiped his wet hands on a nearby towel.

She smiled and shrugged as she walked into the living room. He watched as she lowered herself on to his couch and crossed her legs. "Well worth what?" he questioned again following her.

She pulled him onto the couch next to her by his hand. She sat up in front of him and placed her face inches from his, their noses almost touching. "Worth having to fight my desire for you," she replied in a sultry whisper before pressing her lips to his aggressively.

For a moment he was taken back. He never expected this, well he wished for it, but he didn't think it was going to happen. The kissed as if they were lovers from a past life, finding each other after years of separation. He ran his fingers through her hair, and pressed himself closer to her. Her body felt comfortable next to his, as if he were a key and she was a lock that he was designed specifically for.

"I want you," she whispered between their kisses. "So bad."

Without severing the tie between their lips, he laid her on the sofa and settled his body to the left of her clamped legs. He ran his fingertips down her neck, between her breasts, and over down her stomach. " I want you to Peyton" he whispered against her lips. "You're beautiful," he whispered, looking at into her eyes.

She smiled slightly,. "I can tell that you mean that. Most men just say it for the effect, to get into my pants."

He brushed his lips across her lightly, barely touching them. "I'm not saying anything to get into your pants." he sat up, bring her with him." Besides, you're not wearing any." he joked

She laughed and punched him playfully, then looked at him seductively. "If I was, would you want in them?" He nodded and kissed her again sweetly, He bow his head to kiss her neck.

"mmm" she moaned, as she took her free hand to stroke the side of his face. "Lucas"

"Hmm" he was now moving to her throat. She was feeling very turn on, but need to tell him something before, things got out of hand.

"Lucas, wait" she pushed him back a little, so she could focus on what she had to say.

"What's wrong?" he looked at her some much concern

" I'm scared." she whispered.

" Of what?" he asked, he looked at her like she just slap him or something

"Everything" she whispered again. " I want you to know how much I really like you" she said, in a little whisper.

"Good to know" he said,Then kissed her forehead, "Because I'm crazy About you" he said, with so must honest, that make Peyton decide that she could trust him with her past.

She took a deep breath, what she was about to do was a really big deal for her. She then took his right hand into hers, locking their fingers together. She closed her eyes as Lucas kissed her hand, "

" Every guy I have ever liked, Brooke went after.." She sighed, Lucas looked at her, he didn't say a word, but his eyes told her to continue, " When we were in elementary school and Brooke would find out I had a crush on someone she would have crush on him to, Even in Junior High, my first boyfriend Tyler Evans, he was my boyfriend for three weeks, till Brooke decided she wanted him, he dumped me for Brooke, my second boyfriend Chris Dale did the something, my third boyfriend, Cory Hunter, did the same thing. So I stopped dating, I stopped telling Brooke who I had a crush on or liked,. " She paused, " Then my junior year I meet Marshall, I hidden my relationship with him, for almost six months, before I finally told Brooke, we gotten into a big fight, she quit talking to me for about two months, but Marshall in I grow closer, He told me that Brooke hit on him a few times, but she wasn't what he wanted that he wanted me, and loved me. So I believe him, I thought I finally found a guy who wanted me and not Brooke Davis. And I believed that for eight years."

"Eight years I thought you guys were only together four years"

"We were, but it was up till four in a half months ago that I found out how wrong I was."She leaned against him, "Brooke and I have been best friends since we were probably Kelly and Katie's age" she laughed, as she thought about their daughters. " I never really let anything Brooke said, or did get to me. Brooke was always there for me, she held my hand the day I buried my mom, she sat on the ground with me the day my dad died. She was always there for me thou the good, the bad, she was my maid of honor at my almost wedding, she was in the deliver room when Kelly was born, and she was holding my and Kelly's hand the day Marshall we said goodbye to Marshall."

Lucas kissed the top of her head,"Marshall in I were happy in the beginning, I thought he was my prince charming, even after I found out I was pregnant.

Marshall was in Florida when I found our I was pregnant. He got scholarship to play football at Florida state. After I graduate I decide to move down there with him. Since I didn't have any family up here. Brooke came with me, I was about five months a long then. Marshall's parents brought us a house in Brooke lived with us. Everything was going pretty good, a month before Kelly was born marshall in I got in Engaged. Making me the happiest I've ever been. I felt like everything was finally coming together."

Lucas looked down at her, " you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice,

She sat up a little so they were face to face, "I'm coming to the harder part of the story." she told him, as few tears fell.

Lucas wiped her tears away, " Peyton you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." he reassured her, " Your past is your past, I'm not worried about your past, I want to focus on the present"

She smiled, " I know, but I want to, I do Lucas, I want you to know everything, I need you to know everything, if we are go...

" Hey daddy and Peyton " Katie said, interrupting what Peyton was going to say, Peyton pulled away for him, putting some distance between them. Lucas just stared at her, he wanted to know what she was going to say.

Both of them looked up as Nathan enter the room " sorry you guys, the fair got rained out." Nathan said giving them a sympathetic look.

" it's okay" Peyton said as she stood up. Fixing her dress.

" hey mama and Lucas"

" hey baby"

" uncle Nathan is going to tell us scary stories down in the basement. You want to come" Katie asked the two blondes

Peyton looked at Nathan. " Um... Nate, Kelly doesn't do scary stories, you know that" Peyton told him remembering last Halloween when Nathan told a scary story that lead to Kelly sleeping in Peyton's bed for a week.

" No mama I'm bigger now, I can take it." Kelly said, as she walked over to her mom, " You want to come down with us."

" No I'll get scared" Peyton told her. As she rubbed her head.

" my dad will protect you. Right daddy." Katie said, as she looked at her dad,

Lucas looked up at Peyton " sure would " he smirked at Peyton who rolled her eyes.

"Please mama" Kelly begged,

" okay you got a deal, " Peyton said, as she looked at Lucas, who smiled up at her.

Haley and Nathan watched the blondes " Girls, go get you pj's on, and Uncle Nathan and I will make some popcorn, well your parents grab some blankets"

A few moments later, they were all sitting down in the basement, in a circle, Haley was beside Nathan, then Kelly, Katie and Lucas and Peyton was in between Lucas and Haley. That brought down three blankets, which meant that Lucas and Peyton had to share a blanket. The basement was dark, expect the light from the flashlight Nathan was holding. Lucas wrapped the blanket around him in Peyton. He then laced his fingers with her, under the blanket.

"Okay Uncle Nate we ready" Katie said, as she and Kelly start to eat the popcorn.

Nathan smiled at his two nieces, "The name of this story is the eye ball collector"

"Seriously Nate," Peyton asked, " If you cause her to have nightmares like she did last time, she sleeping with you and Haley."

" It will be fine this time Peyton, I promise" Nathan reassureed her.

" Mama I won't have no nightmares"

Peyton just shook her head, " Go on" she said, looking at Nathan.

Nathan began the story, Haley and the girls looked really into it. Peyton lay her head against Lucas shoulder, About ten minutes into the story, the girls needed drinks so Haley insisted that Peyton and Lucas get the drinks. They walked up stairs into the Kitchen, Peyton grabbed the glasses, well Lucas grabbed some apple juice. He sat the juice on the table then turned Peyton to face him, but before Peyton could question him, Lucas reached out to move a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He brought his hand to her cheek and cupped it pulling her close. Her mouth opened up, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and stroke hers. After what seemed like an eternity of duelling, they broke apart " Stay with me tonight" he whispered against her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey People! Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, this whole chapter is all Leyton, with a small small part of Haley, So enjoy my Leyton lovers

* * *

Prefect Match

Chapter 9

She bit her bottom lip, as she studied his face. Yes staying the night with him was definitely something that crossed her mind early tonight. But she still has more she wants to tell him, and then there's her fears of falling for him harder than she already has. Sleeping with him would foreshore change things.

" Peyton, " he said softly, as he holds her tightly " I'm not asking you to have sex with me." he told her, as his hand brushed her cheek, he watched as her eyes widen with surprise " not that I don't want to have sex with you." he smirked, " cause the thought has crossed my mind a time or two" he lean his forehead against hers. " I just want to hold you, I would never push you into something you're not ready for. " he told honestly.

" Lucas, I know you wouldn't, I trust you." she told him as she smiled at him. He smiled back, " what about the girls?"

He raised his eye brow, " What about them?"

" I've never slept over with a guy before, I mean since I had Kelly." she looked down at his shirt. " what if they question why we are sleeping in the same bed. What would we tell them?" she asked, as she started to play with the white buttons on his shirt.

Lucas shrugged, he never really thought about it. " I'll tell them that, uncle Nathan's story scared you, and you need me to protect you." he joked. As she slapped his chest. " look peyt, " he paused knowing she was really worried about this. " how about we wait till they both asleep, then we can go to bed. Then in the morning if they happen to be up before us, we can tell them that we we're talking in then we fell asleep. " he lifted her chin up. ". Which could be the truth, we can go up to my room in talk, till we fall a sleep."

" so that's all you want to do with me is talk in sleep." she question him, with a sexy smirk.

" Well between the talking in sleeping, I'm hoping to steal a kiss or two." he told her as he kissed her.

" what would I wear?" she asked with a raised eye brow. Once they broke apart.

He licked his lips, " nothings okay with me." he said, as he kissed her neck, " but if you prefer clothes, you could wear my shirt. " he continued kissing her neck. His hands move to her ass pulling her closer to him. He smiled against her neck, as he hears her moan softly, " stay with me Peyton, please." he begged, as his lips move to her collarbone. Her eyes are closed, as she moans again, she lets one of her hands go to the back of his head, She runs her fingers through his hair.

" I was wondering what was taking you guys so long, but now I understand.." Haley said, as she lean against the doorway of the kitchen. With a huge smile..

Peyton pushed Lucas away, then fixed her dress. She looked down at the floor trying to hide her embarrassment. Lucas just smiled at her," Sorry Hale's we got distracted"

" yeah I could see that." Haley smiled, " Nathan is almost done with the story." she said, as she grabbed one of the glasses " the girls are half asleep." she poured her some juice. " so Peyt, you staying or not." she smiled as Peyton looked up at her. Then she winked at her and walked away without saying anything more.

Peyton waited till she was gone, " okay" she whispered, as she looked up at him,

Lucas raised his eye brow, " Okay what?" he asked confusedly

She smiled, " Take me to bed Lucas Scott" she said, as she extended her hand out to him.

Lucas smiled, " with pleasure Miss Sawyer." he told her as he took her hand.

Lucas held Peyton's hand while leading her up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom. He opened the door and lightly pushed her into the room and shut the door. She bit her bottom lip again, as she looked around the room. The walls were gray, with white trim, there were boxes in the corner, two books shelf's full of books. She knew he loved to read he told her that one night. In the middle of the room was a king size bed. She swallowed, as she looked at the bed. She felt like teenage girl on prom night, just before she gives herself to her prom date, She shivered, as Lucas wrapped his arms around her from behind.

" hey you okay?" he asked with so much concern, as he felt her shiver.

" I'm nervous." she admitted, as he turned her in his arms. Looking him in the eyes.

" Peyton there is nothing to be nervous about, I told you, I won't push you into, anything you don't want to do" he stroked her cheek, " this is not about sex, I just want to sleep with you, and wake up in the morning with you in my arms," he kissed her sweetly, as she nodded. He then let go of her in walked over to his dresser he pulled out a shirt " here you can wear this" he said, as he handed her his shirt, "you can change in here, and I'll change in the bathroom." Peyton waited till the door was closed, before slipping her shoes off then her dress, she slipped on Lucas shirt.

Then crawled under the covers and settled in. Lucas came out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. Peyton's mouth went dry. His body was amazing and she couldn't help but give him a once over. Damn! She thought. He looked amazing. He walked over and crawled into bed next to her. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. Lucas pull her into his arms nestling her against his side. Peyton rested her head against Lucas chest and snuggled close to him. Lucas lightly combed her hair with his fingers.

"Two weeks before I was supposed to have Kelly, Marshall got suspended from the football team, he told me it was because, of a fight that broke out in the locker room, but I learned that he was let go cause he had a problem with steroids" She sighed, as she thought about her past, Lucas continued to combed her hair with his fingers, he knew she was trying to finish what she started down stairs, and he wanted to listen to whatever she was going to say.

"I confronted him about it one night, and he grabbed my throat, and knocked my up against the wall. It was the first time he ever touch me like that, Then there was a knock at our door and he let me go, He walked out the door as I started to cry, he came into the room in told me he would never hurt me again. I believed him, then a month after Kelly was born, we were suppose to get married, everyone was there, I was sitting in the back of the church waiting for him, no one could get a hold of him, " she paused, then smiled, as she felt Lucas kiss the top of her head. " then we got a call saying he was in an accident, he hurt his back in his left knee, when they let him come home, he was a different man, he wouldn't hold or look at Kelly, he didn't want me touching him or helping him, he said, I was ashamed of him cause after the accident he lost his scholarship he became addicted to pain pills, One night I was rocking Kelly to sleep she was so fusses, she just wouldn't stop crying, Marshall parents where out of town, in Brooke was out on a date, he was yelling at me to shut up her, I started yelling back at him, and he charged after me, saying you don't talk to me like that. He took Kelly from me in put her in her bed, then slammed me against the wall, he beat me pretty bad that night." she paused again, as she try to fight back the tears that wanted to fall.

"It's okay baby" He whispered against her ear, he held her close, " I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that." he told her as he kissed her head. He couldn't believe any guy would put their hands on her to hurt her, she was so amazing, so caring, so sweet, so loveable, and more beautiful than she really knows.

" After that night, it became a every night thing, I was scared to be alone with him, I never told a soul, not even Brooke, he hit me in places where I could cover up, and I never slept, and everyone thought it was because Kelly was a night baby. But it wasn't it was because, I was scared to close my eyes. It went on for a year and a half, when Kelly was eighteen months, Brooke find out she was pregnant in decide out of the blue one day to move to LA, I never understood why she left till later on, six months later a day after Kelly turned two, Marshall killed himself." she finished

"What? He asked his voice laced with shock. "He killed himslef? Haley and Nathan said he died in a

" Accident" she finished for him. " That's what I told her and Nathan when we first met, I'm a private person and leaving people in is really hard for me."

" Thank you "

" For what?"

" For letting me in, "

" Lucas, I like you a lot, I feel safe with you, but I'm still little messed up with everything I've been through, it's hard for me to trust people,"

" You can trust me, "he told her, as he lifted her chin up, notices the tears felling, Peyton" he whispered. As he kissed away her tears, "You are a beautiful , amazing woman. Marshall is a complete fucking idiot not to treasure you, and I promise I will never make that mistake!" he told her honestly.

Peyton started to kiss him, Something very strange had taken control of her from the second he first kissed her, last week, and now with him saying what he just said, she knew he was different.

Peyton knew that they were reaching the point of no return after Lucas started raining nibbling kisses along the column of her throat. She took a shuddering breath and, nonetheless, allowed herself the luxury of gliding her hands along his shoulders, down his back, across his chest. Her physical response to touching him was so potent, so intense, she felt herself sinking into oblivion. Her brain seemed to click off while every nerve ending in her body came to life. Colors seemed brighter, kisses more desperate, touches more trenchant.

Lucas slid his hand up her body and was about to cup her breast when all of a sudden he stopped and pulled away from her. Confusion filled her face as she looked at him…

"What?" She said, trying to catch her breath "Why did you stop?"

"Peyton, if we do this, things will never be the same…" Lucas said with a soft smile, "And I don't want to do anything you don't want to do" He said with a soft smile

" I know Lucas, but I want this," she said, as she reached up to kiss him again. He kissed her back and once again before cupping her breast he pulled away…

"Peyt, I want you" He said softly in her ear

"I want you too, Luke" Peyton replied.

Lucas kissed her softly again on the lips and then he let his hand slowly cup her breast. He ran his hand over it on the outside of his shirt and Peyton sighed. Her pleasure made him even more excited.

She laid on her back and pulled Lucas on top of her. He kissed her passionately and she ran her tongue over his lips. He opened his mouth and their tongues danced for a few minutes together before he pulled his lips away from her.

He moved slowly down to the dip where neck and shoulder came together. He peppered her with kisses and she moaned softly. This excited Lucas and he wanted more. He wanted to be inside her.

"Peyt, I need to be inside you…" He said hoping she wanted it too…

.She was lost in the thought of having him inside her and feeling the emotions that would come with that… "Lucas, I want that too…" she smiled sweetly,

That's all Lucas needed to hear. He moved slowly over her body with his hands and removed his shirt, "By the way you look so hot in my shirt.". She smiled at him and he smiled at her. ""God, Peyt. You are gorgeous." as he looked down at her naked body,

Peyton blushed. He took his time exploring her naked body with his hands, eyes and mouth. When they both couldn't take it any longer he slid her underwear off her body and she did the same with his…He kissed her, and his hand traveled up her side, and she was shivering against him when he slid into her. He swallowed her moan and was still for a moment, until she clutched at his back and kissed him harder. He pulled out almost completely before pushing back into her again," God, you feel so good," he whispered in her ear.

They moved perfectly in sync… Peyton had never felt so much at one time in her entire life. Marshall was her only lover, but he never made her feel like Lucas was, Lucas also was overcome with the feelings he was having while been inside Peyton. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he wanted to spend forever with her but he didn't want to ruin the moment…

The passion continued and they kissed each other and Lucas moved in and out of Peyton like they were made for each other.

"...baby..."

He didn't need to hear anything more, and with only a couple more strokes, she was calling his name, and he was holding her as she threw her head back. Feeling her tightening around him had him dropping his head to her shoulder as they came together They were breathing heavy and Peyton went to move away from Lucas and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her in her place. "I want to hold you" he said and she just smiled at him. She moved into his body and looked at him. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss and the smile. "Good night, Peyton"

"Good night, Lucas"

They leaned in and kissed each other again and before long they fell asleep in each others arms. Both knowing that things between them would never be the same now.


	10. Chapter 10

Prefect Match

Chapter 10

Peyton woke up with a huge smile., she lay there tracing his face, she was happy, really happy, she hasn't ever felt this way. She smiled at his sleeping form, she buried her head back into his chest, thinking about last night, they made love last night. Well, made love, might not be the right words, cause their not in love or they, she's not, she's likes him a lot, she enjoys his company, she trusts him, she loves his daughter, she loves a lot things about him, she loves the way he looks at her, she loves the way he makes her feel, the way he is with Kelly, maybe she does love him, but she's not in love with him,yet, could he be in love with her, no he couldn't. But last night sure was more than sex. Wasn't it, She looked over at the clock realizing it's only three in morning, so she clear her mind of all her thoughts, and fell back to sleep in his arms.

The morning sun bled through the blinds and woke him up. The sunlight beading down on her beautiful face, her sweet, soft, pink lips were, taunting him, as it they were calling his name to kiss them.. His eyes roam her body, Her curves were dangerous to the eyes. Lightly with his pointer finger he traced her face gently. His fingertip barely touching her, just a mild warm air touching her as the warmth of his hand teased her. She open her eyes,"Hey" she whispered, she smiled, up at him.

He tilted his head down, touching her forehead with his. "hey, did you sleep good?" he asked, as his hand played with her hair.

"Yeah, I haven't slept that good in a long time" she smiled, "you"

"Yeah, Best sleep ever" he replied honestly moving the strands of hair that we're blocking her eyes. He smiled, as she bit her lip.

Peyton wasn't really sure what was going on,her thoughts from earlier came back to her, As she wondered what last night meant. And how she would explain things to Kelly, Would Kelly approve or would she get mad. She was bought at of her thoughts as Lucas lips kissed the top of her head, she smiled as he said " you okay?

She looked up at him and, smiled " I'm prefect." she whispered, as she kissed his jaw then his lips slowly it grew deeper and longer, tongues were colliding, they pulled back for air.

" Yes, you are prefect." Lucas said ,as he bought her closer, he kissed her forehead. She surprised him with another kiss and he was completely lost in her mouth, his tongue torturing hers. Their lips moved perfectly, their hearts beating loudly outside of their chest, nervously as they kept kissing.

"Baby," he moaned, as he moved to kiss her neck, sucking and licking her spot over and over.

"Lucas" she whispered in pleasure. "Baby, please" she pulled his face back up to hers. "We need to talk"

"Oh" he said, as he licked her lips. He rolled away from her. "talk" he said, not looking at her, he wasn't ready to hear. Why the can't be more than friends. And how last night was a mistakes.

Peyton noticed the hurt in his eyes, and his strained voice. She sat up reached for his hand." Lucas, I want to be with you"

"What?" he voice loud, but full of excitement.

"I want to be you," she paused looking him straight in the eyes. "Do you want to be with me?" she asked, in a low voice,

"More than anything" he admitted, as he leaned over in kissed her.

"But we still need to talk" she said, pulling away. "So..." She was about to speck but Lucas stopped her.

" Do you regret last night" He needed to know,

" No, I don't regret last night, last night was amazing, " she smiled, as he kissed her forehead again,

" It was prefect, more than prefect, " he told her, as he kissed her ear.

"But..."

He sighed, as he slipped on his boxers, " But what Peyton?" he questioned, as he got out of bed.

" Whatever this is between us...

"Whatever it is?" he shook his head, " I want it to a relationship Peyton, " he told her as he leaned up against his dresser. " You said you wanted to be with me just seconds ago,"

" I do, " she paused, as she slipped her clothes back on, " In due time"

Lucas raised and eye brow, " In due time?" he repeated, " What the hell does that mean?"

She walked over to him, and stood in front of him, " This is all new to me Lucas, I've never really dated or been in a relationship around Kelly, I need to focus on her feelings, "

" You can't be with me because of Kelly?" He asked in a disbelief voice.

" Umm.." She closed her eyes, she knew he's upset she could tell by his voice tone and his eyes. " Kelly is my world Lucas, I don't know how to be a mom and be your girlfriend to, I want to, I do, but I need to talk to Kelly, I need to know how she feels, I need her approval." Lucas nodded, as she continued, " I know Kelly likes you, but I'm just worried, I've never brought men around her, and dating you might confuse her, aren't you worried about what Katie will think?"

"Yeah, I understand Peyton, I do, " he sighed, as he pulled her to him, " Katie likes you a lot, I think she will be okay with us seeing each other," he ran his hands up and down her back, " But I get what you mean, I've never brought other women around Katie, so yeah, we should talk to them first. "

Peyton smiled at him, happy that they are on the same page, " So your okay with keeping our relationship on the down low for now."

He shrugged his shoulders, " No not really, " he told her as he pecked her lips, " But I'll do anything for you Peyt, " he told her as he brushed her hair out of her eye. " We are a couple of right, just not out in the open yet?"

" We need to talk to the girls first, "

" Can't we be a secret lovers couple?" he asked, with a huge smile and winked out her,

She shook her head, and smiled, " Fine we will be a couple a secrets couple, till we talk to the girls, but if the girls aren't happy about us been together, " she paused, as she try to say the word she didn't want to say. " Then were over."

Lucas didn't like the idea of his relationship status in the hands of their daughters, not that he believed the girls would be against it, he actually thinks they would be happy, he just didn't want to end something that felt so right to him, all because his daughter or her daughter didn't want them together. " Gotta" he whispered, in a low voice, even thou, he was against what she said, he didn't want to lose her. " We can talk to them together."

" No, I want to," she started, " no, I need to talk to Kelly one on one first, and you need to talk to Katie, then if they are okay with everything, then we can talk to them together."

" Okay"

" I'll talk to Kelly tonight," she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck,

" I'll talk to Katie to tonight" he said, as he kissed her,

She smiled as they pulled away, " I need to go." she whispered sadly, " I want to be gone before the girls realizes I stay here all night."

Lucas was about to response when there was a knock at his door, Peyton's eyes went wide, " Hold on a sec." he yelled, as Peyton walked into the bathroom, He open the door to find a very happy Haley. "Morning Haley."

" Morning" she said, as she walked right into his room, she looked around, then noticed the bathroom door shut. " Morning to you to Peyton."

Lucas just shook his head, Peyton walked out of the bathroom, " Morning Haley." she said, looking down at the floor.

" Look I brought you a changes of clothes, I figured you guys didn't want to explain to the girls why you guys slept in the same bed last night. " Haley winked, " So what's new with you guys?" she asked giving them a knowing look, " Do I need to wash those sheets?" she laughed.

"Thanks" Peyton said, as she took the clothes, " Are they awake yet," she asked totally ignoring her last questioned.

" Yes, they just got up, they are watching cartoons and eating cereal, with Nathan, "

"Okay, "

" How about you guys take a shower, you know to get the smell of sex off of you" she teased, as Lucas and Peyton both rolled their eyes. " And Nate and I will keep the girls down stairs, then Luke could come down and help you escape out one of the doors, "

" Yeah that sounds like a good plan. "

" Oh, how about you guys come to the fair with us, we promise the girls last night since it got rained out that we would take then today, So I thought it would be fun if we all go."

" It's sounds good to me, how bout you?"

" Yeah," Peyton said, as she thought about something, " Can I invited Brooke and Jeff to tag along?"

"Yes" Haley said, as she eyed her friend for a second, " Peyton she's your friend, I have no problem with her."

Peyton nodded, then Haley left the room, once Haley was gone, Lucas turn his attention back to Peyton. " You want to spend the day with Brooke?"

" No, not really, but I have been avoided her, and I need to stop, I need to talk to her, she said, she wasn't going to leave till we talk, So I figured I could pull up with her for an afternoon, then tonight, we can talk, then she can go back to LA and leave me alone."

" Haley said, she was moving here"

" I know, but I'm hoping she bluffing, " she smiled, " maybe if I talk to her and some what forgive her, cause I do plan on forgiving her, cause you can hold hate and your heart forever. It can damn near kill you."

" Well, I'm proud of you for finally letting whatever happen between you and Brooke go, I'm here for you Peyton, rain or shine, happy times, sad times, all the times, I'm here for you. "

"good to know" she said, as she grabbed his hand, " Lets go shower."

"Together?" he asked with a raised brow

" you know what they say" she paused, as Lucas smiled at her, " save water shower together." she laughed,

Lucas carried her into his shower, after the shower, he walked down stairs. The girls and Nathan were still watching cartoons, Haley was in the kitchen. Lucas walked Peyton down the steps quietly, and slipped her out the backdoor after he kissed her a few hundred times, Not knowing when he would get to kiss her again.

Peyton was gone about an hour, before coming back knocking on the front door, " Hey Peyton" Katie said as she opened the door, " Kelly, your mama's here"

"Morning Katie, how are you this morning?"

"Good, I like when Kelly spends the night, she makes me laugh all night."

"Yes, she's clown alright" she smiled, as Kelly walked in the room, " hey baby."

"Mama" Kelly said, as she hugged her, " You coming to the fair with us,"

"Sure am baby" she said, as she kissed her daughters forehead. " Go get dress, mama will be in the kitchen when you get done,"

Peyton walked into the Scott's kitchen, she smiled, noticing Lucas sating at the table reading the paper. " Hey!" she said, as she lean up against the counter, Lucas dropped the paper, and smiled, he's eyes glazed her body she was wearing a tight jeans with a hole in the knee, and a red sweater, He hair was up in a pony tale, " Your looking pretty good today."

" I always look good" she smirked,

Lucas smiled, as he walked over to her, "That's true," he wrapped his arms around her. He then kissed her sweetly, " I love kissing you" he whispered, against her lips,

"Hmm"

" Hmm"

" Lucas," she whispered, as his lips moved to her neck, " "Stop,,,,,,Lucas...stop" She pushed him back.

"Sorry" he said, as he put his hands in his pocket, " I just can't keep my hands off of you." he smirked, as she blushed,

" Same here," she whispered, " So I'm Brooke said, she would love to go" she told him

" That's good" He said, still little worried about her inviting Brooke, he noticed the nerves look in her eyes. " It's going to be okay, I'll keep you close to me, that way, I know you aren't trying to push Brooke off a ride or anything," he smirk,

"Shut up." She hit his chest, and he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. She leaned up in kissed him, he smiled into the kiss. Yes, today was good to be a good day.

They were all standing outside, "We're probably have to take two cars Haley announces once Brooke and Jeff got there, " So who's riding with who?

" We can ride with Lucas" Brooke said, as she walked over towards him, "Right handsome?"

Lucas looked at Peyton who just smiled at him, " Well,

" NO, you're not" Katie said, interrupting her dad. " Peyton and Kelly are riding with us, You and Jeff can ride with Aunt Haley and uncle Nathan right daddy?" she asked, as she looked at her daddy.

"Whatever you say princess" Lucas smiled, then looked at Peyton, who was also smiling,

" So Brooke and Jeff ride with us and the four of you can follow us in Luke's car." Haley said in a happy tone, loving her niece fast responds

Brooke wasn't to happy, but she didn't say anything, she figured she would have all day to flirt with him, this was just a little step back.

" hey we have to have a buddy system" Kelly said, when everyone got out of their cars.

" what's the buddy system?" Nathan asked,

" it's were everyone has a buddy and they have to stay together all day. " Katie said,

" I got my buddy" Haley said, as she grabbed Nathan's hand. And Nathan kisses her.

" I got mine to" Brooke said, as she grabbed Lucas's hand.

Lucas looked over at Peyton who was looking down at the ground. " I thin...

" Nate man, " a voice said cutting Lucas off.

" hey, what you doing here?" Nathan said, as he hugged the man.

" my little one wanted to come can't tell her no." he laughed " hey Haley." he said as he hugged her.

" hey Tyler and hey Carrie" Haley said

" hey"

" you are getting so big"

" I four now"

" awesome " Haley said, as she gave her a high-five.

" Luke man this is Tyler Martin my agent, Tyler this is my brother Lucas."

" nice to meet you." Tyler said as he shook Lucas hand.

" you to man."

" Peyton, still looking good." Tyler said as he walked over to her. " can I have a hug."

Peyton hugged him, " So you still hitting on all the single woman?" she teased.

" no, just you "

Peyton blushed, " are you married?" Brooke asked, as she watch the brown hair man who was flirting with Peyton.

He turned to face Brooke, " no, I lost my wife four years ago." he said sadly, As he looked down at his daughter, who just smiled up at him

" I'm sorry" Brooke told him. feeling bad for a moment, then she thought, He had a lot in common with Peyton, well with both her and Peyton, but he would be better with Peyton, than with her, she already had her eye on someone. If she could get Peyton back into dating again, maybe she could save their friendship.

"Thanks," he said, as he contuined to looked down at his daughter, " who are you?" he asked her a few seconds later.

" Brooke Davis" she said, as she extended her hand. " Peyton's best friend"

Tyler looked at Peyton who rolled her eyes, He shook Brooke's hand. " So Ms Davis are you married?"

Brooke bit her lip, looked at Peyton who was giving her a confused look. "UM... No...Why?"

" just wondering" he said as he checked her out.

Brooke blushed a bit, " aren't you into Peyton?" she smirked

" yeah, I've tried to get her to go out with me for the last year and a half, but she kept turning me down." he said, as he looked at Peyton.

" Peyton doesn't date, she give up on men, " Brooke said, as she looked at Lucas, hoping he would get over his little crush on the blond. She noticed the two blonde's watching each other.. " hey you can be Peyton's buddy." Brooke said, breaking the blondes staring contest.

"what" Peyton asked,

" hey the girls said everyone needs a buddy, Haley and Nathan are one, Lucas and me are one, Katie and Kelly are one, my little Jeff and your little Carrie can be one, than it leaves you and Peyton. Great idea huh?" Brooke said all cheerfully. Not noticing everyone wasn't happy like she was about her idea.

Lucas didn't like it, " I thin...

"No, it's not a good idea" Katie said interrupting her dad. She had her hands on her hips and a mean look that Lucas has never seen before on her. " I don't want you to be my daddy's buddy, so let go of his hand." she yelled. "

"Katie" Lucas yelled, " you do not disrespect adults. You do not talk to an adult like that either. " Lucas walked over to her. " when we get home we will be having a talk about this little out burst."

She crossed her arms over her chest " yes sir" she said sadly. " I just don't want her to be your buddy, "

" why?"

" I want Peyton to be your buddy"

" me to, aunt Brooke can be Tyler's buddy." Kelly said, as she looked at Brooke. " please aunt Brooke?"

Brooke sighed, " fine" she said, " We can hook up later, besides I prefer to be one on one with you anyways," she told Lucas, as she took Tyler's hand. She figured she could probably use this time to tell him things about Peyton push them together.

Lucas just shook his head, his mind going back to what Peyton told him about Brooke, he wasn't into her, but she just couldn't take a hint. " mama take Lucas's hand." Kelly yelled, causing Luke to come out of his thoughts.

Peyton grabbed Lucas's hand, and he linked their fingers together. They smiled at each other," so now everything the way it's suppose to be." Katie said, smiling at her daddy holding Peyton's hand. Then Katie and Kelly high-five each other, and High five aunt Haley. Nathan looked down at his wife, with a raise eye brow.

"What?" she smiled sweetly up at him, he knew she was up to something, he just hasn't figured it out yet.

" so this Tyler guy, likes you," Lucas said, as they started walking away from everyone,

" Yes, so"

" So, should I be worried?"

" hmm." she said, as she looked back at Tyler who was talking to Brooke, " He did get cuter since the last time I seen him, " she smiled, " so yeah probably" she teased.

He smiled at her, " well, he's just going to have to get over his little crush on you." he looked around to make sure their friends and daughters wasn't looking, " Cause you're taking" he whispered against her ear, then kissed it. Peyton smiled big, wishing she was able to turn around in kiss him.

They all spend the day at the fair, playing games, and riding rides, Peyton and Lucas and the girls spend the biggest part of the day together, which totally made Brooke mad, every time she wanted to do something with Lucas, Katie or Kelly would pull him a different way. Brooke was starting to get the feeling that they were doing it on purposes. She also started to notices little things between Lucas and Peyton, Like how Lucas never let go of Peyton's hand, if he did, he would hurry back to grab it, he would whisper things in her ear, causing her to blush, he didn't let her buy a thing, how Peyton would laugh at every little crazy thing he said, or did. Brooke wasn't liking what she was seeing.

"Well, I'm going to head home, Carrie is in need of a nap" Tyler said, as he picked her up, " It was nice meeting you" he said to Brooke and Lucas, " I see you next week Nate, bye Haley, bye Peyton." he said,,as he started to walk away.

"Wait" Brooke yelled, " Here " she handed him a piece of paper.

"Your giving me your number,"

"No" she told him as she made sure no one was to close to listen, " It's Peyton's number, she likes you, she told me so herself, you should definitely call her sometime, "

Tyler looked at Peyton who was still holding Lucas's hand, she was smiling and laughing, " Look, I get that she's your best friend in all, but she's not into me, she's into Lucas, anyone can see that there is something between them two."

Brooke raised her eye brow, then looked over at Peyton and Lucas, she watched as Peyton lead into him, as she whispered something in his ear, and how Lucas would poke her in the side, " Lucas is actually my boyfriend, there just really close friends, so call her maybe the four of us could go out one night."

" Oh," he said, still not to sure about it." I'll see." he told her before walking away.

"Good," Brooke said, as she smiled, then headed back to the rest of the gang,

Later that night the girls were sitting at one of the tables eating, While the guys were in the restrooms. Nathan returns with a red rose, handing it to Haley, " I love you" he whispered, as he kissed her.

" Thank you" she said, as she took it " I love you to,"

"Awe that's so cute, you two are so adorable together" Brooke said, as she watched the happy couple.

Lucas walked over with four roses, Brooke's eyes went wide, Peyton looked at him confusedly , she wondered what he was up to, cause no one knows there together, well. Maybe Haley cause Haley knows everything,

" A rose for my beautiful princess's " Lucas said, as he give Katie and Kelly a pink rose. Causing both girls to smile brightly

"Thank you daddy" Katie said, as she kissed his left cheek.

"Yeah, thanks Lucas" Kelly said, as she kissed his right cheek.

" You're welcome"

Then he walked to the other side of the table." And for you pretty girl" he said to Brooke giving her a pink roses to, he wanted to buy the girls and Peyton a roses, but he thought that he should at least buy Brooke one, since Peyton was trying to be nice to her. It was the nice thing to do.

"Wow, thank you Lucas, this is sweet" Brooke said, as she smiled at him, then went to kiss his lips, but Lucas turned his head and she got his check instead.

He then turned to Peyton, he smiled big, " A beautiful rose for a very beautiful girl" he whispered, as he give her a red rose.

Peyton blushed, then looked up at him, " Thank you Mr.. Scott" she said, as she lean over and pecked his lips, but this time he didn't move his head, which didn't go unnoticed by Brooke.

Lucas sat down next to her, and let his hand fall to her thigh, Peyton winked at him, before they turned their attention back to the girls, who was talking about their favorite part of the day. Brooke who was sitting on the other side of Lucas watched as Lucas and Peyton shared glances, and she knows his hand is on her thigh, she notices how close Peyton is sitting next to him, if she sat in closer she would be in his lap, she scowl as she watches Lucas lean in and whisper something in Peyton's ear, that made her slap his arm.

"So Luke, how about we go see a movie tomorrow?" Brooke asked, as she slide closer to him.

" I'm pretty busy tomorrow"

" Well, when are you not busy, I'm pretty much free all the time, and Peyton won't mind watching Jeff, right Peyt,?" Brooke asked, as she looked at her old friend, who give her a cold glare.

" You know Tyler is single" Lucas said, trying to get her to back off him, " He seem pretty nice"

"Yeah he is an amazing guy," Nathan said, as he noticed that Luke was trying to pass Brooke off. " I could give you his number"

"No, he's into Peyton, he told me so." Brooke said, as she looked at Peyton, " You should totally go out with him Peyton."

"No, I have my eye on someone else." Peyton said, as she laid her hand on top of Lucas's, But looked away from him, hoping Brooke won't pick up that Lucas was the one she was talking about.

Brooke rolled her eyes, " Who do...

Kelly's eyes went wide, at Peyton's words. " Daddy can we go home," Katie asked sadly, cutting Brooke off

" You okay sweetheart" He asked in a concerned voice.

" My tummy hurts." she said, as she touched her tummy.

" Oh, Okay" Lucas said, as he walked over to her, " I guess we should go, "

Everyone started to clean up, and said there goodbyes, "Daddy can we ride with Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan?'

Lucas looked at her, he knew something was up, "Yeah baby." he turn his head towards Peyton." here" he said, handing her his car keys, " I'll see you tomorrow,"

" Okay, Hope you feel better Katie," Peyton told her, Katie didn't respond back, which shocked Lucas, cause all she ever talks about is Peyton, they all walked to the cars, and got in.

"Kelly honey are you okay" Peyton asked, as the were driving down the road, noticing her daughter hasn't said two words to her, which is shocking cause her daughter is a talker. " Kelly, I'm talking to you."

"I'm fine" she said, in low voice with her arms crossed, she was staring out the window,

They pulled into the driveway and Kelly hopped out the car, she ran to the door, then stopped, " Aunt Rachel, " she yelled, as she ran into the red hair girls arms. " I missed you."

" I missed you to pumpkin" Rachel said, as she hugged her,

" What are you doing here?" Peyton asked, as she pulled her into a hug. " You look good"

" So do you" Rachel said, as she stared at Brooke, " Just stopping for a visit "

" Well, come in" Peyton said, as she unlocked the door, " I got to go get Kelly ready for bed, I'll be right back."

" Hey Brooke"

" I'm not coming back " Brooke told her, as Peyton walked in the house behind Kelly.

* * *

Peyton and Kelly walked into Kelly's room, " Honey are you okay" Peyton asked, again knowing something was wrong.

" I'm tired" she said, as she slipped on her pj.

" Okay" Peyton said, as she pulled down her blankets,

" I don't need you to tuck me in, I'm a big girl"

Peyton looked at her sadly, " I know you are," she said, " Are you mad at me?"

Kelly climbed in her bed, " I just want to go to sleep, "

" Fine, but were talking in the morning." Peyton told her as she turn off her light. " Love you" she whispered,

Kelly just laid there pretending not to hear her, she waited till the door closed before she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Lucas carried Katie upstairs and changed her into her pj, " How you feeling now?" he asked, as he tucked her in bed,

"Better, just sleepy" she said, with a little yawn.

" That's good," Lucas said, as he sat on the side of her bed, " Honey, I need to talk to you about something"

"okay"

"Um..." He looked at her, " You like Peyton right?" he smiled,

Katie looked at him in frown, " No, I don't" she said, sadly, as she looked away from her daddy's shocking expression

"Why?" Lucas asked confusedly, He sword she liked Peyton,

" I'm sleepy Daddy"

" Okay"

"Can we talk in the morning?"

" Yeah baby" he said, as he kissed her forehead, " Night, I love you"

" I love you to daddy" she whispered, as she got comfortable in her bed, she waited till Lucas shut the door, before she cried herself to sleep to.

* * *

"Brooke, I think you need to come back to LA, you don't belong here"

" I'm not coming back, " Brooke told her as she walked up the stairs, to get Jeff ready for bed, Rachel followed her, " Peyton and I are working on are friendship"

"Really" She asked in a disbelief voice

"Yes really"

" So you two talked "

"Somewhat"

"Somewhat? What does that me?" Rachel asked, as they step in the guest room.

" It means it's not your business,"

"So you two haven't talked you're avoiding the talk huh?'

" I tried to talk to her, but she doesn't want to, " Brooke said, as she got Jeff's PJ out.

" So you try to tell her the whole story right"

"No, cause she doesn't need to know the whole story Rachel, all she needs to know, is what she already knows, telling her everything will only hurt her more."

Rachel sighed, " I know it will, but Brooke she deserves to know the whole truth, not just the part you think she should know. "

"Well, no one asked you for your o...

" What whole truth?' Peyton asked, as she stepping to the guest room, Brooke and Jeff were staying in. Brooke's eyes went wide and Rachel looked at Peyton.

" It wasn't a one time thing Peyton" Rachel said, as she walked over to her," Brooke lied to you"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people, sorry I didn't have this posted soon, Been very busy**.

**Anyways, this chapter will explain some of the drama between Brooke and Peyton, and the next chapter, will finally answer all you're questions about them. Now there's just a little part of Leyton in this chapter, which I know sucks, but I had to write it to get Brooke's secrets out. **

**Hope you like it, let me know.**

**thanks for reading and thanks an advance for the reviews, you guys are awesome, especially, the ones who review ever chapter. **

**Happy reading, I'm almost done with the next chapter, hoping to posted it within the next few days...**

**Cindy.**

* * *

Prefect Match

Chapter 11

Lucas walked into the living Room where Nathan and Haley were cuddling on the couch. He sat down in the brown chair next to the couch, then he lay his head back in stared at the ceiling. As he thought about his short talk with his daughter, hearing her say she did not like Peyton, was not something he was expecting.

" Lucas you okay?" Haley asked, after a few seconds. He didn't answer he just kept staring at the ceiling.

" Luke " Nathan said, when he didn't answer, he took his left leg in kicked Luke's right leg hard.

" what the hell?" he said, as he looked over at the couple. " what is your problem?" he yelled, glaring at the both of them

" I don't have a problem, you do."

" why do I have a problem ?"

" I don't know, you came in here all depressed like, Haley asked of you were okay? You didn't answer and there is nothing interesting on my ceiling" he said as he looked up." so something's up you might as well tell us."

Lucas groaned, then he sat straight up " you guys think Katie likes Peyton."

" yes, she loves her." Haley said, happily. And Nathan agreed with her.

" that is what I thought! " he exclaims " but I just asked her in she said that she didn't."

" what?" Haley said, clearly not beleiving him.

"she told me she didn't like Peyton, I asked her why then she told me she was tried. So I told her we will talk in the morning." He ran his fingers through his hair. " I don't know what to do."

" Luke, she likes Peyton I know for a fact she does, she told me so. Something must have upset her, to make her say that."

" that is what I am thinking, I just wish I knew what it was."

" just be calm she will tell you when she's ready. " Haley told him. Lucas nodded

" so what is really going on between you to." Nathan asked with a grin.

" Who?"

" you and Peyton who"

" nothing"

" nothing?" he raised his eye brow." you to we're very cozy today "

Lucas smiled, " okay, were together kind of."

" kind of?" Nathan and Haley asked at the same time.

" yeah, we want to be together, but Peyton wanted to talk to the girls before we came out in the open with are relationship."

" so that is why you're so upset that Katie said she didn't like Peyton , " Haley asked, as she smiled at him. She was happy that everything was coming together, she knows Katie loves Peyton, so she's not to worried about that, not as much as Lucas is.

" yep," he paused, " Peyton said that she will talk to Kelly, and I would talk to Katie, if there okay with everything then we will talk to them together. But if they're not okay with us being together we end things."

Haley's smile fade, after he spoke, " that is crazy she cannot base you guys relationship, on two six-year-old girls who change their minds like the the weather." she was annoyed now.

" I know, but I agreed with it cause I knew that Katie liked Peyton, and I was pretty sure that Kelly likes me. So I figured the girls would not have a problem with us dating. But now with what Katie just said, I am kind of worried that our relationship is over before it even started, which just sucks, cause I really like her a lot. ".

" Luke the girls want you, guys together. Believe me, " Haley told him trying to assure him" but, I have a question."

" What's that?"

" you said, that Peyton said if the girls aren't happy about you guys dating, Then you guys are done. " he nodded, " well what about if you two start dating in the girls are over the moon excited, then chance their minds, does that mean that you two would have to end your relationship just because, one girl decide that they do not want you, guys together anymore."

" that is mess up," Nathan said, " you could be together for a year, and be in love with one another, them she would end it just because one girl is not happy . "

Lucas just sat there, he never even thought about that. " I don't know" he whispered, then he stood up. " I need to talk to Peyton about this." he told them then walked out the room. There was no way he could start a relationship knowing his whole relationship will be in the hands of two six-year-old girls. It's not fair, Its not fair to him, or to Peyton.

* * *

Peyton stared at Brooke who was sitting on the side of Jeff's bed, " what is she talking about it?" Peyton asked Brooke,

" I..." Brooke began, " look can we talk about this later I really need to get Jeff asleep"

Peyton looked at Jeff, " fine, but we will be talking about it as soon as you're done, " she told her before walking over to Jeff's bed. " night baby, sleep tight. Don't let the b

" bed bugs bite" Jeff laughed after finishing her sentence.

" love you little man." She told him with a smile, even thou she and Brooke had a fell out, she still treated Jeff like her nephew. She loves him as much as she loves Kelly.

" love you to aunt Peyton." Jeff said, as Peyton kissed his forehead. She ran her fingers through his hair, before walking out the door.

" why are you doing this?" Brooke asked Rachel as soon as Peyton left the room.

" cause apparently, you were never going to tell her the whole truth. You were going to let her believe it was a one night thing, and that it was a mistake. Which it was not, she deserves to know the truth."

" she knows the important part. That is all that matters Rachel ." Brooke told her as she grabbed a book to read to Jeff. " now if you would excuse me I need to read my son a story."

Rachel eyed her up, " go ahead" she said, as she walked over to Jeff's bed. " night little man" she said as she kissed his cheek.

" night aunt Rachel."

" if you're not down there in the next twenty minutes, I am telling her everything." Rachel told her, she knew Brooke was trying to get out of talking. " I am not doing this to hurt you or her, I love you both and you know that, But the lies need to stop."

Brooke bit her lip as she watched Rachel leave the room. " this is going to end badly."

* * *

Peyton sat in the living room wondering what Brooke had to tell her. She was knocked out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

" hey " she said happily finding Lucas on the other side.

"hey did you talk to Kelly yet?" he asked as he slides his hands in his pocket.

" no," she sighed, " I think she is mad at me."

" why?"

" I'm not sure, " she said as she step outside shutting the door behind her. " usually if I ground her or take something she loves off her. She gives me the cold shoulder. Kind of like she doing now." she paused." I told her I love her and, she didn't even say it back." she whispered the last sadly.

Lucas pulled her to him, " you know she loves you Peyton. I wish I knew what to tell you, Katie has something bothering her to, but I am going to get to the bottom of it tomorrow. "

Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck. " do you think they are upset cause of us."

" what do you mean?"

" today at the fair Luke we acted like we were a couple. Maybe they picked up on it and didn't like it."

Lucas thought a minute before answering. " so what if they are upset that we are a couple, what does that mean for us."

" Luke..." she said, as she tried to pull away, but he would not let her.

" what? Seriously Peyton are you really going to base our relationship on what our daughters say?"

" what is going on our here?" a voice from behind them said. Stopping Peyton from answering.

Peyton looked back and smiled. " Lucas this Rachel, " she said as she turn around facing her friend. Lucas removed his hands from around her. And Rachel this is my..." she looked back at Lucas. " my boyfriend Lucas Scott."

Both sets of eyes went wide, Lucas because she called him her boyfriend and Rachel cause, Peyton has not dated in four years, and because Lucas is all she hears about from Brooke when she calls. Unless there is another Lucas she thought. " Nice to meet you " she said shaking his hand.

" you to."

" Rachel in I met the summer before our senior year. We clicked fast along with Brooke, the three of us were...

"unbreakable " Rachel finished for her. " we did everything together, we ran that school," She then sighed as she realized that their unbreakable friendship will break tonight. " I'm going to head back in, nice to meet you Lucas."

" You to" Lucas said with a huge smile. Soaring after Peyton telling her he was her boyfriend.

" I will be in soon." Peyton told her, then turn her attention back to Lucas. Who kissed her sweetly after Rachel closed the door. " so I take it you like the idea of being my boyfriend ?" she asked against his lips.

" love it," he whispered, then kissed her again. " I love kissing you" he said, repeating the words he said to her early in Haley's kitchen.

" Hmm, I love kiss you to." she said, as they stood there kissing for a few minutes.

Peyton pulled back, " I am going to talk to Kelly in the morning, after I find out why she is mad at me. "

" okay, I will talk to Katie in the morning to." he told her, he didn't want to tell her what Katie said early. He wanted to talk to Katie again first.

" well I should head back in there, Brooke has something she needs to tell me. So this should be fun" she said sarcastically. He pulled her as close to him as possible.

" you want me to stay?" He asked, as he kissed her forehead.

" no, I will be fine. It cannot be that bad." she said in an unsure voice. She looked down at the grass.

" you okay?"

" I'm scared"

" why?" He touched her check. " You can tell me"

" the last time Brooke told me something it damn near killed me." she told him, as she thought about her trip to LA, " Jeff is Kelly half-brother " she whispered softly.

"I figured" Peyton raised her eye brow, " the first night I met Jeff he told us his full name, then the other night when Kelly was talking to Katie about her dad, she told her his full name. I put two in two together. I just didn't say anything or asks you cause I wanted you to tell me when you were ready. If you were ever right."

" that is why Brooke and I have not talked. I was visiting her in LA over the summer like I always do, and she told me one night after being there for a month that she had something she needed to get off her chest. She said they both were drunk in it was a big mistake. She wanted to come clean with me, but Marshall begged her not to . Then she find out she was pregnant. In Marshall talked her into moving to LA, he brought her a house, a car, and was sending her money ever week. "

" wow!" Lucas said, as he give her a small frown, no wondered she had been so upset with Brooke been here, and the thought of Brooke moving here.

" Marshall's parents are rich anything he asked for he got, that's how he was able to send her money every week. Then Brooke got into fashion, which she is amazing at, making clothes, which are awesome, she makes great money. Jeff doesn't want or need anything, cause he pretty much has everything."

Lucas nodded " so Kelly thinks...

" Jeff is her cousin, " Peyton finished for him. " but in reality he is her half brother . Pretty messed up huh?" Lucas just hugged her tightly, " I just don't know, what to do? How do you explain to a six-year-old that her cousin is her half-brother, especially a girl who believes her dad walked on water."

" I wish I knew what to tell you. "he told her as he ran his hands up and down her back.

" me to." she sighed, " I should get in there. I will call you tomorrow."

" you sure you don't want me to stay?"

" I will be fine, " she told him as she kissed him. " do not worry about me."

" you know I will, but I know you're a strong woman in you need to do this on your own. And I'm a phone call away, of you need me."

She smiled up at him, then kissed him one more time before walking back into her house. She walked into her living room, Rachel was siting on the couch, Brooke was sitting in the red chair beside the couch with her head in her hands. Peyton closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. " start talking" she said, as lean up against the door frame. Looking at Brooke.

Brooke looked up taking a deep breath, giving another look to Rachel, who nodded at her. " okay, I first want to start off my saying, I love you P. Sawyer. I mean that, after what I have to tell you, you are not going to believe me. But I need you to know I do, you are my best friend, and I am so sorry, in I will do whatever I have to do to make things right among us again, I promise."

" Brooke just tell me, it cannot be as bad as your first secret. " she looked among her to friends," can it?" she asked, as she noticed the look on their faces.

" I lie to you, Peyton. I was not drunk the night I hooked up with Marshall. He wasn't either. We both knew what we were doing. "

"Okay, so you two wasn't drunk when you hooked up, " she paused, " Brooke, I already accepted that you slept with him, I am ready to let the past stay in the past, It hurts, and it will probably always hurt, but I am done living in the past, I am ready to focus on my future and...

Brooke sighed loudly, this is what she has been wanting to happen. She wanted Peyton to let it go, but now she has to tell her the truth, Rachel right to get back on the right track with her, she has to come clean about everything. " It was not just one night Peyton." Brooke said, cutting her off.

" It happened more than once?" Peyton asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest, Brooke nodded, "How many times?"

" Um..." Brooke looked at Rachel who mouth tell her " I can't really give you a number, but we continue it for three years"

Peyton eyes went wide, " excuse me?" she asked clearly confused, three years that's impossible. She was with him for four years. Which means three years out of the four years she was with him, he was cheating on her with her best friend" I don't understand... " Peyton began,

" I had a crush on Marshall, when we were freshman, but I never told you. I never told him either. I flirted a lot in he flirted with me, but it took me till our junior year actually to tell him I liked him." she stood up in started to paces. " he was different then all the other guys I dated or just had a one night stands with. He made me nervous, He made me laughed, he made me smile, he made me feel things I never felt before, that is why it took me so long to talk to him. But when I did he said he had a girlfriend, that I learned later on it was you."

Peyton stared at her, she didn't know what to say. This was the last thing she ever expected to hear.

" that was why I was mad at you when you finally told me about your relationship with him. I was not mad because you didn't tell me I was mad cause I was envious you had what I wanted,"

" so you decided instead of talking to me, that you would go behind my back in start sleeping with him?"

" no "

" really cause that is what it sounds like to me."

" Peyton it was never plan to steal him from you, or go behind your back. It just happen " she pleaded with her.

" please explain to me how it just happens, cause apparently I am an airhead who cannot put this together."

" you guys have dated for like eight months. Well, the night of your eighth month anniversary. You two had that fight about sex and I told him that you were saving yourself for the right person and waiting till you got married. And been a normal guy he just wanted sex, so I told him I would sleep with him to help release some sexual tension. " Brooke told her with her head down, afraid to look at her.

"Seriously? "Peyton yelled, "You were the one that told me not to sleep with him, remember, I came to school that morning telling you that I think I was ready, and you said, no Peyton you're not, wait a bit longer if he loves you and cares about you the way he says he does, then he will wait for you. Peyton I do not want you to do something then regret it, I know you love him, but just wait a little longer, when the time is right you're know." She took a deep breath, " I didn't sleep with him, cause my so-called best friend told me not to, and we got into a huge fight over it, you knew we would fight, and he would go to that party were you were, you set it up."

"No" Brooke yelled." I did not plan on sleeping with him Peyton, " she yelled again, "when I saw him at the party he was drinking and I asked where you were then he told me about the fight, I told him to give you time. I was a little drunk and I can't explain why I say it, I wasn't thinking, and I didn't think he was going to take me up on it."

"Oh, Okay" she paused, " So since you were a little drunk and he was drunk and you can't explain why you say what you said, and you didn't think he was going to take you up on it. I should just forget the whole damn thing right?"

"No, cause it didn't stop after that night, we start to sleep together twice, maybe three times a week, when you were busy with school or working. You still wasn't sleeping with him and had needs and...

" I wasn't sleeping with him, because my best friend suggested I didn't, she kept putting things in my head, scarying me. " She shook her head, " I made him wait for a year, and I felt bad that I was doing that to him, and along he was getting his action from you, At least now I understand, why he quite pressing me."

" P. Sawye...

" Don't call me that!" Peyton yelled, " Only my best friend can call me that, and she left me years ago, " Peyton sighed loudly, " I cannot do this" she said as she started to walk away. Brooke covered her mouth, trying to hold herself together,

"Peyton you can leave yet" Rachel said, as she stood up

" Yes I can"

"Peyton, there is more, you need to hear everything"

"Rachel, I don't want to hear anymore, I can't hear anymore, "

" I know this hard, and Peyton I hate that you're getting hurt again, and upset over this, and I believe the past should stay in the past, but the truth always comes out, I just think its best to get it over now. So we can start over, with a clean...

" Hell NO! " Peyton said, facing brooke. " We ain;t starting over nothing, I'm done, I'm so done." She wiped her eyes, "What else could she possible have to tell me." Peyton asked, as she looked back at Brooke who was now crying,

" I was the reason he never made it to your wedding." Brooke whispered, as a few tears fell from her blood-shot eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Prefect Match

Chapter 12

The room was silent no one talked or moved, for what seemed like forever. Rachel was standing beside Peyton staring at Brooke, she knew that Brooke had an affair with Marshall, she knew that Brooke was in love with him. But she was just as confused as Peyton is over what Brooke just said.

Brooke stood there with her arms wrapped around herself looking down at the floor. Waiting for Peyton to say something or slap her.

Peyton couldn't move she just stood there. Staring at Brooke, she wondered back to the day of her wedding, she remembered crying to Brooke cause Marshall never show up, Brooke was there the whole time so how could she possibly have anything to do with him not coming, cause she cried with her when they got the phone call saying Marshall was in an accident." what do you mean you're the reason he didn't show up? Did you fixes his car so he would lose control in wreck?"

Brooke looked up at her two friends whose eyes were full of questions. " no I didn't do anything to his car" she took a deep breath.

" so please explain" Peyton demanded

" we met up at the hotel the night before your wedding, and I told him if he married you that..." Brooke paused a moment

" that what?" Peyton asked in an annoyed

" that I would tell you about us." she whispered. Looking Peyton straight in the eyes.

" you blackmailed him?" Peyton laughed, " I can't believe this," she shook her head. " so what did he tell you?"

" he begged me not to, he said he had to marry you. He didn't have a choice "

" excuse me, he did not say that Brooke he loved me."

" I'm not saying he didn't love you Peyton, but he did say that, he said that he's parents wanted you guys to get married because of Kelly. And he fell out of love with you, but he couldn't be with me because he had to do the right thing by you."

The room went silent again as Peyton process what she just said. She thought about her whole relationship with Marshall in things started to add up. " now I understand why you didn't want me to move to Florida with him and why he suggest I bring you with me." she sighed. " and when I found out I was pregnant you told me to get abortion cause his career was to important to him in he would dump me. Then when he did asks me marry him, you told be not to do it, cause he didn't seem like the marring type and you think he was cheating on me. Which he was. " she laughed again, " With my best friend," she shook her head. " did he hit you?"

Both Brooke and Rachel looked at her confusedly. "no why would you asks me that?"

" did you two ever fight?"

" not really, not till I got pregnant and he was worried about you findingout about us."

" did he hit you, then call you names, push you up against a wall" Peyton asked her, as tears started to roll down her face. She was trying not to cry, but the emotion inside her was coming out.

" he never laid hand on me"

" so I guess he did love you more than he loved me" she whispered, as she wiped her eyes, trying to control her tears.

" Peyton did that son of a bitch hit you" Rachel asked, as she touched Peyton's arm.

" no Rachel he would never lay his hands on a woman." Brooke said, as she studied Peyton's face. The pain in her eyes, told Brooke that it was true.

" yes, the first time I was pregnant he promise never to do it again, which for a while it stopped. But after his accident he changed he lost his scholarship in I became his punching bag."

" oh my god" Rachel said as she pulled her into a hug. " oh peyt, why didn't you tell us?"

" I was ashamed." she cried into Rachel's shoulder. " I loved him so much, that I blamed myself for it, I thought if I was just a better girlfriend that he would stop, but he didn't I try everything that I could possible think of to make him happy again, like we use to be, but nothing worked."

" he wasn't suppose to hit you, that wasn't part of the plan" Brooke said in low voice,

Both Rachel and Peyton looked at her. " the plan?" Rachel asked, as she pulled away from Peyton. Glaring at Brooke.

Brooke looked like a deer caught in the headlights. " What, I didn't say plan" she lied trying to get herself out of what she just said.

" bull shit, what plan Brooke?" Peyton asked in an a pissed off voice. She glared at Brooke with her hands on her hips.

" I told him that if he lost his scholarship then you would probably leave him. The accident was a set up, he didn't want to play ball anymore in he knew his dad would hate him if he quit, so we decided to fake an accident. He paid two police men lots of money to file a false police report. He even paid an retired doctor a big sum of money to make up a report saying that he couldn't play ball anymore." Brooke finished with her head down.

" I can't believe what I'm hearing, this is crazy." Peyton said as she started to paces back in forth. " the pain pills where did he get them."

" well the pills were actually real, a friend of his did hurt his back so he was buying his pain pills off of him."

" what the hell was the point of your stupid plan?" Rachel asked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing , she was going to defend Brooke to Peyton tonight. But this was way more drama then she could ever think about.

" for Peyton to give up on him and leave him, but unfortunately she didn't"

" no I didn't." she yelled. " you want to know why?" Brooke nodded, " cause I was in love with him, you don't walk away from someone you love Brooke,"

" I was in love with him to Peyton."

Peyton closed her eyes, " I don't want to hear that now, " she said, putting her hands up to quite her. " So since I was crazy enough to think he was just upset over losing his scholarship that's why he kept hitting me. The real reason was because I didn't give up in walk away." she was beyond pissed now she walked over to the couch in sat down like she just give up. She puts her head in her hands, as she continued to cry.

Rachel walked over in sat down beside her. " Peyton I wish you would have told me he was hitting you." she said, as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

" me to." Brooke said.

Peyton's head snapped up, " you probably suggest he hit me, since I was dumb enough to stay after he lost everything. You told him to hit me, "

" no I didn't, " Brooke yelled, "Peyton, it was not planned for you to get hurt."

" oh really?" she asked, as she glared at her. " you didn't plan on me getting hurt? Hmm but you were sleeping with my boyfriend the father of my child, the guy I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with. You didn't think I was going to get hurt?" she ran her fingers through her hair. " what else do you got to tell me?"

Brooke bit her lip, " you know those trips that Marshall had to go on with his dad once a month."

" yeah"

" well he lied, his dad never needed him, he would fly to LA to be with me." Peyton didn't say anything So Brooke when on " we got married."

Both Rachel and Peyton's eyes widen again. " excuse me, " they both said together,

" the weekend before he...he Killed himself." she took a deep breath. " we went to Vegas in got married."

" get out!" Peyton yelled, as she stood up " I want you out of my house."

" Peyton" she cried, " there's something else. "

" course there is." she said sarcastically, "It's non stop with you aint it."

"he left a note."

" what"

" he left a note " she repeated " Marshall, he mailed a note to me telling me goodbye in that he loved me and he wished he was stronger, but he couldn't live two lives anymore, that it wasn't fair to you or me or the kids and...,

" shut up" Peyton cried, she walked over to Brooke. She closed her eyes, " I can't hear anymore, and all this yelling is going to wake the kids. " she paused, " look bottom line here is we are done." she told her flat out.

" Peyton."

" our friendship is over."

" please Peyton, don't do this...

" I didn't do this you did this."

" you have to forgive me."

" seriously?" she laughed, " I can't," she paused, " see I was going to forgive you, for getting drunk and sleeping with my boyfriend, cause I believed it was huge mistake. But too much has been said the damage is done Brooke. I don't think we can ever be friends again."

Brooke closed her eyes, " Peyton we can get past this, we always patched things up in the end."

" yeah we did, but this is different. You were my best friend since we were like five and no matter what I was always able to forgive you. Cause I loved our friendship, I always thought that no matter what happen in my life good or bad as long as I had you in the end everything was going to be alright."

" you still have...

" you hurt me too much" Peyton said interrupted her. " I don't think we can ever get past this" she told her sadly. " you need to leave go back to LA, I need to sort this out, and I can't do it with you here. "

Through her falling tears, Brooke said, " can't we pretend it never happen."

" no Brooke we can't, what's done is done, " she sighed, " look I'm going to go grab Kelly, and then I'm going to Haley's you can stay here tonight, not because I forgive you, I just don't want you to wake Jeff up in have him more confused then he is already. I'm going to stay at Haley's till tomorrow night," she pointed her finger in her face. " I want you gone by eight, don't come back, don't call me, don't email, don't write me, I don't want to hear anything from you, " she told her before walking over to the stairs.

"Peyton, you will be able to forgive me one day right?" Brooke asked, through her tears.

She didn't turn around to look at her, it hurt to much, "I'm not sure I can, cause I don't even know anything anymore, its way to soon for me to say."

* * *

Peyton walked upstairs into Kelly's room. She lifted Kelly up "mama" Kelly said in a confused voice.

"ssh" Peyton said, as she ran her fingers through her hair. " go back to sleep honey." she whispered. With in seconds she was back to sleep. She walked slowly down the steps Hoping to get her to Haley's and back in bed without waking her up.

Rachel opened the front door for her. " Peyton I'm sorry " she told her honestly, " I didn't know"

" Rachel I don't blame you." Peyton told her. " I'll call you, but please have her out of my house as soon as possible."

" I will" Rachel promised her, Rachel walked back into the living room once Peyton was out the door.

" see what you did" a crying Brooke said. As she wiped her eyes,

" No honey, you did this."

" you're the one that said the truth had to come out."

" yes, cause I believed that the truth, was that you and Marshall were having an affair and you were in love with him. See that's all I knew, I had no idea about everything else, I'm as shocked as Peyton is. In honestly I'm not sure were we stand either."

" what does that mean."

" Brooke you lied to me, in that hurts, I thought that I would be able to get you in Peyton back together, but I can't believe you married Marshall and, you two set up his accident. He hit Peyton.

" I don't believe that cause he was so sweet t...

" seriously you're calling Peyton a lair ?" Rachel said cutting her off,

" no I just can't picture Marshall hitting her."

" that's calling her a lair, Peyton wouldn't lie about something that serious maybe that's one of the reasons it took her so long to get back into dating. She was afraid of getting hurt or hit again."

" she ain't dating Rachel." Brooke told her. " That's what's wrong with her she is still so much in love with Marshall that she can't let him go."

" I believe a part of her still loves Marshall, cause he was her first love, and he is the father of her daughter." Rachel paused a second. " But she has some one in her life now."

" no she doesn't." Brooke laughed " the only guys she hangs out with is Nathan, which is Haley's husband. Lucas, and they are just friends he's into me."

Rachel, eyed her up, " look we need to get you packed up." She had to change the subject. Cause apparently Peyton didn't want Brooke to know about her and Lucas. And after everything Rachel heard tonight, it's no wondered why Peyton would keep Lucas and her relationship a secret.

" No I'm not l am staying here."

" Brooke she wants you out "

" I like it here "

" then buy house here in New York, but you have to be out of this one by tomorrow night."

" I already put an offer in on a house a few days ago."

" I think you should go back to LA and let Peyton come to you. When she's ready if she ever is" Rachel told

" I'm not staying for Peyton."

" then why are you staying?"

" for Lucas." Brooke told her with a small smile, " there's something between us and I can feel it, I can't walk away yet, "

* * *

Peyton took a moment to herself as she made it to Haley's and Nathan's door, She rung the doorbell, then regretted it, she had forgotten about Katie sleeping.

The door open, " Sawyer?" Nathan questioned, as he opened the door more.

" Nate, I'm sorry so for waking you guys up."

Nate noticed the tears, " you okay?" he said, as he moved to the side so she could walk in."

" No," she sighed, " loo..

" Peyton" Haley asked, as she walked down the stairs " what's wrong?"

" can we stay here tonight?"

" yes, your always welcome here." Haley told her. " Nathan take Kelly up in lay her down next to Katie."

Peyton kissed her head then handed her to Nate. " thanks"

" what's going on?" Haley asked, as soon as Nathan was up the stairs.

" I just needed to get away from Brooke. " she cried,

Haley pulled into a hug, " Peyton you know I'm here for you, so if you ever wanted to talk."

" I know, and hales I plan on letting you in one day I promise. " she told her honestly, she hated that Haley didn't know about her past, she loved Haley's friendship.

Haley nodded, " well when ever your ready I will be here to listen."

" thanks"

" do you want a drink, or something,"

Peyton shook her head, " No I'm fine." she said, as she wiped her eyes again.

Haley felt bad that she didn't know what to say or do for her friend who seemed so lost and scared now, " Well, if you need anything, just asks ok."

Peyton nodded, " I just..." She paused, as she thought about what she needed or really what she wanted, " I need Lucas," she told her quietly, like it was a secret that no one could ever know.

Haley smiled, " he's probably a sleep, you know where his room is" she told with a smirk.

Peyton rolled her eyes, and then whispered, "thanks"

" Peyton he's crazy about you." she told her

" I know, I'm crazy about him to." she told her as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

Peyton walls into his bedroom quietly, she closed the door,then smiles at the sight of Lucas sleeping. He must have fell asleep reading cause the light beside his bed was still on, and the book he was reading was on his stomach.

She kicks off her shoes,then her jeans, cause she hated sleeping in jeans, she then walked over to his closet in pulled out a shirt and slipped it on. She crawled into bed beside him, She runs her fingers through his hair. As she watches him sleep, thinking about everything that had happen tonight. She wonders if she could trust Lucas, or is he just like Marshall.

Lucas stirred then slowly opened his eyes " Hey " he whispered happily, He notices her blood shot eyes and the deep thought look on her face. " What's wrong?" he asked, as she grabbed her hand.

Peyton snaps out of her thoughts once he kisses her hand. " Hey" she whispered,

"You okay?" He asked out of concern

" No," she tells him honestly, " but I will be"

Lucas just stares at her, he knows there's something wrong and he knows it has to do with her talk with Brooke. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better." he asked, as he caress her cheek, she leans up in gave him a long deep, passionate kiss. Lucas felt as if electricity was flowing through his blood. As their tongues gently explored each others mouths. She pulled back. They smile at each other,

" Just hold me" she said, as she laid her head on his chest. Lucas wrapped his arms around her in did what she asked. With in seconds she was asleep. Lucas laying there stroking her hair, he knows whatever happen he will hear about when she's already. So he doesn't have to push her into talking to him, he just has to be there when she's ready, He lifts her chin up in press his lips against hers in a simple kiss. " I love you" he whispered, he's been dying to say that to her but was afraid of her reaction. He's knows she can't hear him, but he had to say it. He closed his eyes in drifted off to sleep dreaming of the day he would actually have the guts to say those words to her while she's awake.


	13. Chapter 13

Prefect Match

Chapter 13

The next morning Haley sat in the kitchen slipping her coffee. Thinking about Peyton, and how upset she was last night, she wondered what happen that had her so broken. She has known Peyton for two years, and within that time, Peyton has told her everything about her life expected what happen in LA doing the summer with Brooke, that's when she started to notice changes in Peyton, She wondered if Peyton trusted her enough to tell her everything, she has told Peyton everything about her life the good, and the bad, but Peyton never let her all the way in. She sighed, at least she is leaving Lucas in, she has someone to talk to, but that didn't stop her from wanting to be the one Peyton came to when she needed to talk. She never really had any girl friends, till Peyton, Her thoughts were interrupted by.

" morning aunt Haley " Katie said,

" morning girls." she replied back to her two favorite six year olds.

" why am I'm here." Kelly asked confusedly

Haley thought a moment " you spend the night don't you remember?" she told her hoping that Kelly believed her.

" I remembering mama putting me to bed at my house. Cause I was mad at her, and I think I hurt her feelings." she said sadly.

" why do you think you hurt your mama's feelings?" Haley asked,

" she told me she loved me last night and I didn't say it back."

" why didn't you say it back?"

" I was mad at her" she told her sadly.

" we are mad at her still." Katie interrupted.

Haley looked back in forth between the girls, wondering why they were mad at Peyton. She wondered if whatever reason they are mad would explain why Katie told Lucas she didn't like Peyton." how about you guys go get dressed and uncle Nathan and I will take you out to breakfast."

" cool, do I have clothes here cause I don't member if I brought any." Kelly said,

" just put on something of Katie's you guys looks like you both wear the same size. "

" okay"

" is daddy coming to ?"

" I think we're let him sleep what do you say ?"

" okay, " Katie whispered before running out the kitchen with Kelly.

Haley wrote a quick note on the white broad in the kitchen before they left. She was hoping to get the girls to open up to her. So that Lucas and Peyton could be open about their relationship. She was already planning their wedding, she couldn't wait for Peyton to be her sister in-law.

* * *

Lucas awoke, shifted, and then smiled broadly at the beauty that had her arms wrapped around him. Her face was peaceful and cute in slumber, a small smile on her lips as whatever she dreamed about held her unconscious attention. It was late in the night, or early in the morning, when she had come over and climbed into his bed. She immediately attached herself to his side, trying to suck up the heat of his body. Peyton was an extreme cuddled when she slept, but he didn't mind at all.

His smile broadened, and he lifted his hand to push a stray curly of blond hair away from her face. Compulsively, he stroked the softness of her cheek with the pad of his thumb, trying to imprint this image of her in his brain forever - the soft flutter of her eyelashes, the plumpness of her light ivory cheeks, the bow in her full lips. He'd never felt such a sense of contentment in his life, but she did it for him. She made it happen. She was his girlfriend, and she was in his bed sleeping for the second time.

" morning " she whispered as she felt him kiss the top of her head.

" it's a great morning."

She moved back so she could look at him. " what's so great about it."

" you" he told her honestly. Then lean down in kissed her.

" me huh?" she asked as they locked eyes again.

"yesterday morning and now this morning, I got to wake up to an angel more beautiful than words can describe."

Peyton blushed and tried to hide her face but he didn't let her. He lightly blush his lips across her's it was a sweet and simple little kiss that sent waves of emotion thought both of them. " I want to take you on a date." he whispered against her lips.

"Really"she asked, as she pulled back

"Yes,"

"Our first date hmm,... Could be fun"

"It will be fun and special, " he said, as he kissed her again.

" We need to talk to the girls" She told him, as she sat up, " I want to go out on a date with you to, but I want the girls to know we are together and get their feelings on it."

Lucas nodded, "Okay" he told her, then thought about his little talk last night with Katie, "I'm going to go check on them now." he said, as he climbed out of bed.

"Okay, I'm going to call Rachel"

"Why"

"I need her to bring some clothes over for me and Kelly, I can't go home yet," she sighed, as she started to remember what happen last night." I can't see Brooke or talk to her now," she said, " or ever" she whispered lowly,

Lucas looked down at her, "Hey, you know I'm here if you want to talk"

" I know" she told him, as she grabbed her cell, She started to dial and Lucas than shook his head, he was hoping to get something out of her, He walked out the door, as she begin to talk to Rachel.

* * *

Lucas, walks in the kitchen, whistling and, grinning ear to ear, he walked over to the coffee pot and, pours some into two cups, Then noticed the broad, he smile grower bigger, He heads back upstairs holding two coffee cups,

"Love you to." he hears her say, as he enters his room, "What are you doing?" he asked noticing she's putting her jeans on.

"Rachel is bring me some clothes I can't go down there in your shirt in my panties and nothing else."

"Why not it would be sexy"

She shook her head, "Hmm, let's see our daughters are here, so is Haley and your brother, "

"No" He said, as he handled her a cup. "Haley and Nathan took our daughters to breakfast and then their going to the mall."

"Really"

"Yeah, she left a note, why is that okay?" he asked after noticing the look on her face.

"Yeah, Haley and Nathan are great with Kelly, it's just she is upset with me about something and it's bugging me. I was hoping to get it out of her this morning."

He took the cup from her hands and then sat both cups on the dresser, He walked back over to her. "She'll be back, than you can talk to her, " as he wrapped his arms around her. "She six, all kids get upset with their parents at some point in their life's she will be fine." he pecked her lips. "Beside who can stay mad at you."

She rolled her eyes, then wrapped her arms around his neck, "What do you say about us taking the girls out for dinner tonight and telling them about us."

He looked at her for a second, "I thought you said you wanted to talk one on one first, the..

"Yes, I did but I think we have a better chance of them being okay, with it if we do it together, and I want to do it as soon as possible."

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Cause I want to be able to do this" she said, as she leans up pressing her lips to his, Lucas deepen the kiss, "Anytime, Anywhere, I want" she finish after they broke the kiss.

He smiled down at her, " That is one hell of a good reason." he laughed, He kisses her again, Their lips are so perfect for each other. Its completeness and happiness all in one touch. He kisses her slowly, softly, and gently slips his tongue into her mouth. She moans against him and her hands lay flat again his bare chest. She can feel the rapid beat of his heart.

Their kisses increase soon his lifting her up and caring her back to his bed, He lays her down on the bed. As they pulled a part, she smile brighter than Lucas, has ever seen, " you seem to light up my day every time you smile" he says with so much love and his voice,

Peyton turned her head to hide her red face, she doesn't understand how he doesn't that to her.

Lucas laughs, he takes a deep breath, before he speaks, " Peyton, that just makes you more sexier, when you blush." he teases,

"Just shut up in kiss me!" she demanded,

" As you wish" he leans down to kiss her sweet lips again, but the sound of the doorbell stops him. "Damn" he whispers painfully. " You think she'll give us about five minutes," he asks, as she notices his hard on.

"Poor baby" she whispered, the doorbell rings again "Rachel here" she pecked his lips once more, then pushes him off of her, " I promise to make it up to you, " she winked as she stood up, " I'll be right back, maybe you can help me in the shower."

" Hurry up" he told her, as he lies on the bed, she just laughs and walks out the door. He gave himself a few moments to clam down, before going down stairs. He stopped on the stairs and listen

"So she's not going back to LA?" Peyton said, as she sat down on the couch.

"No, I told her she should but she..." Rachel stopped for a moment, wondering if she should tell her what Brooke said, or not.

Peyton looked over at Rachel noticing her face, "What"

"Peyton can I asks you something?"

"Yes, you can ask me anything"

"How serious are you and Lucas?"

Peyton raised her eye brow and give her a glare, "Why?" she asked as she stood up,

" I was just wondering"

" I like him a lot," she smiled, " More than I've ever liked anyone"

"Including Marshall?"

"To be honest,...yes, I can't explain why but Luke is different from any of the guy I've ever known." she paused, " I loved Marshall, Rachel you know that, he was my first love and he is the reason I have my beautiful daughter, and for a long time I thought I would never get over him, but I could fall in love with Lucas, " she told her honestly, " I want to fall in love with him"

Rachel give her a small smile, "So you guys are pretty close huh?"

" Yeah, he knows that Jeff is Kelly's half brother, and he knows about Marshall hitting me. And he knows a bit about what happen between me and Brooke, expect last night, cause I haven't been able to wrap my whole head around that situation yet."

"You trust him then?"

" I do,"

"Look, I'm telling you this because we are friends, and you seem really happy and I want you to stay happy. After hearing everything last night I figured you deserved a heads up..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Trying to get your friendship back, is not the only reason Brooke has decided to stay here."

Peyton looked at her confusedly, "What was the other reason?"

Rachel took a deep breath, " Lucas"

"What?" she asked in a disbelief voice

"She said, they there is something between them, she can feel it, and she can't walk away just yet, not till she figures it out."

Peyton looked down at the floor, as Rachel words soaked in, "She wants Lucas" she shakes her head,

"Look maybe if she knows you guys are together she'll back off"

"Yeah cause that totally worked with Marshall huh? " She replied back sarcastically, " You didn't tell her about me and Lucas"

"NO, not my place, but I think someone should let her know Lucas is a taking man."

Peyton smiled, "Yeah he is," she thought for moment, " and I'm not letting her have him. I want him, I need him, she can't have him."

Lucas smiled, hearing her tell that to Rachel made his year, he was about to walk the rest of the way down, when the doorbell rung. He run back up to the top so they wouldn't know he was listening.

"What are you doing here" Peyton asked, as she opened the door, " You need to get your hearing checked."

"I wanted to say goodbye " Brooke told her as she walked into the house without been invited. ignoring Peyton's comment.

" I told you not to come over, "

" Yes you did, but I wanted to tell everyone goodbye"

Peyton bend down and picked Jeff up, " Why do you have to tell everyone goodbye if you're staying in New York?" she asked, as she hugged Jeff.

Brooke watched her ex-best friend with her son, "Um...Yes, I've decided to stay in New York, for lots of reasons," she paused to look around the living room, like she was looking for someone. "Where is everyone?"

Rachel and Peyton shared a look." Out" Peyton replied coldly, than kissed Jeff.

"Oh, I wanted to say goodbye, I'm flying to LA to get the rest of our stuff together, I called the guy about the house and he said, I can move in next month. So we are going to be neighbors" she said, causing Peyton to almost drop Jeff, thankfully Rachel saw it caught him just in time.

"What?" Peyton and Rachel asked, at the same time, they glared at her.

" I...I Brought the house down the street,"

Peyton closed her eyes, please God, tell me this is a joke, she said to herself. Not only would she have to see Brooke,almost everyday, but she will be in the same neighborhood as Lucas, Which means she's going to have to worry about Losing Lucas. " Who..." She begin but stopped when Lucas walked in the room.

The three girls looked at him, he was wearing light blue jeans and a blue polo shirt, that set off his adorable eyes, and his hair was a little mess, She smiled at her man, then her smile faded at the sound of Brooke's voice.

"Damn you look good in the morning" Brooke said, as she turned around to face him.

Lucas give her an odd look, "Thanks Brooke" He said, as he walked over to Jeff and ruffed his hair, than turn towards Peyton. "I'm going to run down the road for a second, I'll be right back"

Rachel who was holding Jeff now, smiled, and Brooke was smiling to, "Would you like some company?" Brooke asked,

Lucas looked over at her, "No, not really" then turn back to Peyton "Unless you want to come" he told her as he decided to pull her to him, as close as he could,

"No, I need a shower," she said, in a low voice, she left her arms stay at her side, she was shocked, that he was so bold right in front of Brooke, but yet she kind of liked it.

"Wait for me, " He told her, then he shocked her and Brooke again, as he lean down in kissed her, He ran his tongue over her' lips begging for entrance. Even thou she was shocked, she wasn't going to deny him and she opened her mouth. Their tongues danced in Lucas' mouth and they were both lost in the moment. She totally forgot all about Brooke standing there,

Brooke jaw dropped, and Rachel's smile grower bigger, as they both stood there watching the couple kiss.

They smiled, as they broke apart, "Do you need anything? " he asked, as he pushed her hair out of her face, she shook her head, not trusting her voice to speak now. He smiled, knowing he shocked her, He thought back to what she said to Rachel, about wanting to fall in love with him, so he decided to take another chance. " I love you." he whispered, as he peck her lips once more, than turned around. "See you ladies lately." he said, then walked out the front door.


	14. Chapter 14

Prefect Match

Chapter 14

Peyton stood still as she try to process what just happen; Lucas kissed her in front of Brooke, which honestly didn't bother her. Then he said" I love you," no...no... That couldn't have happen, he couldn't have said that.. Could he.. She was thinking so hard that her head actually started to hurt.

Clap clap clap clap

Peyton looked over at Brooke who was standing a few feet away from her clapping , with a huge smile on her face. " Good job Peyton, good job." Brooke said, in a serious happy tone.

Peyton raised her eye brow, and was about to question her, but Rachel beat her to it, "What the hell are you talking about Brooke?"

"Take a bow Peyton, that scene was prefect, you couldn't have planned it any better." Brooke said, still smiling like she had one over on Peyton.

Both Peyton and Rachel where confused, as to what had her so happy. " I must have missed something here, cause I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Peyton said, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Glaring at her ex-best friend.

Brooke laughed, " Oh my P. Sawyer, I give you prop's for trying I do, I'm not sure what you actually thought you were going to get from your little acted, did you want me to scream or yell, hit you, storm out of the house, well. It didn't work."

Peyton was getting more confused every time Brooke opened her mouth, She looked at Rachel who just shrugged her shoulders, " I have no idea what you are talking about and I really don't care, I think you should leave Haley and Nathan's house, I'm heading for the shower..." Peyton walked over to Rachel who was holding Jeff, " Bye bye buddy, be good for mommy, Kelly and I love you lots, " she hugged him tight, and kissed his cheeks and his forehead. She give Rachel a side way hug, " I love you to, and you are welcome to stay at my house, if you don't want to go back to LA. My door is always open to you."

" I love you to Peyton, and thanks I'll think about it" Rachel told her with a little wink. And a half-smile. She really should stay with Peyton for a while, she knows that Peyton is still process everything Brooke told her last night, which could only mean two things, either Peyton is really moving on in done with living in the past, or she is heading for a breakdown.

Peyton turned around in headed out of the living room, without even a glance at Brooke, she didn't want to look at her, she didn't have a thing to say to her, and honestly she didn't care what the hell Brooke was talking about, she wasn't going to play her childish games with her anymore.

" Goodbye" Brooke said as Peyton make it to the doorway. Peyton stopped for a moment, then decided she wasn't even worth a goodbye, she didn't turn around she just kept walking.

* * *

Rachel waited till she heard a door shut upstairs, Before turning to Brooke, " What were you talking about?" she asked, as Brooke continued to smile. Which made Rachel want to slap that smile off her face.

"Please" Brooke said, as she walked over to her, and took Jeff from her arms, " I'm brighter than you two thing I am." she said point blank.

"What?"

" You came over here in told Peyton I was moving to New York and that Lucas was the reason, right?" Brooke asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, I did, so what?" Rachel said, as she shrugged her shoulders.

" That's what I thought" Brooke laughed. " So Peyton thought that she could make me want to go back to LA, and stay there, if she proved to me that her in Lucas were together, And so much in love, Blah, blah, blah.."

"Look Brooke I...

" Please, Rachel, " Brooke said putting her hand up, " they are really bad actors, seriously, who would believe those two are actually together, I mean, they don't make sense together and Peyton is so messed up from what Marshall did to her an..

"You mean what you and Marshall did to her." Rachel reminded her.

Brooke rolled her eyes, " Anyway, tell Peyton it was a nice show, to bad it didn't work, I admit, they had me fool for a second, the kiss was nice and the I love you part was a little over the top, for my taste." she smiled, then kissed Jeff's cheek, " Mommy is so smarter than what aunt Peyton and aunt Rachel think she is huh baby boy?"

"Brooke it wasn't an acted, they are actually a couple, I...

" Rachel will you stop come on this is lame, even for you." She laughed, cutting her off " Lucas in I have this connection, it's so deep in so...

" non existing." a voice said, from behind Brooke,

* * *

Peyton lean back in let the water run over her face, she had a million things running through her mind, everything Brooke told her last night, Brooke moving here, Brooke buying a house in the same neighborhood as her, Brooke staying here for Lucas, Brooke wanting Lucas, Lucas kissing her in front of Brooke like he has done it forever, Lucas telling her he loves her, that was one of the biggest things on her mind, She just could figure out if he meant it or was he just saying it. Because Brooke was there, and he knew her history with Brooke, so he wanted to push Brooke away, which would be okay with her if he did.

She sighed, as she turned off the water, she wondered where he had to go this morning, As she got dressed. "Please lord let Brooke be gone" she whispered to herself after combing her hair. She took a deep breath as she walked out of Lucas's bedroom, as she approached the steps, she heard Brooke's voice. "" Lucas in I have this connection, it's so deep in so..." Peyton rolled her eyes, she turned back around to go back to Lucas room, since she really didn't want to hear what Brooke was about to say or talk to Brooke, But she stopped, as she heard his voice,

" non existing."

* * *

Rachel looked up in smiled at him, Brooke turned around to face a very annoyed Lucas standing behind her hold roses, and a brown bag.

"Excuse me?" she asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Staring at him like he had just slapped her or something. Rachel was just happy that they smile was finally off her face.

" This connection you think we have its non existing." He said, as he laid the bag and the roses on the coffee table.

" Luke, please you don't have to pretend that you and Peyton are together, just to honor your friendship with her."

"Look Brooke, I have no idea what the hell you are talking about,And I really don't give a damn, I ain't pretend shit, Peyton and I are together, yes. It's new. In we haven't really came out to anyone yet, besides Rachel. " he said, nodding to Rachel, who stood there proud as can be.

"Really why hide it then"

"Cause Peyton wants to talk to the girls first"

Brooke continued to stare at him, but still didn't buy what he was saying. " Lucas are you going to stand there honestly tell me that you didn't feel no connection the first night you and I met?" Brooke asked, with another one of her big smiles.

"No, I didn't feel any connection with you, but I did with Peyton, right here in this house in Haley's kitchen, the first night I met her. " he smiled, as he remember that night a few months ago,"

Brooke smile fade again, as he went on.

"She looked up in smiled at me, her smile was breathtaking, is breathtaking," he corrected himself, "Our eyes locked in I swear that I could see her soul, she extended her hand to me, and I shaked it, but I pulled in back so fast, I felt a bolt of lighting or something go through me. I was so nervous, " he laughed, to himself. " My heart was beating fast I wasn't sure what just happen, but all I knew was this girl is different, really different and I really wanted to get to know her more."

"You can st.." Brooke begin,

" Then she laughed, and I probably fell in love with her right there, her laughter is remarkable, " he cut Brooke off, as he continued to talk about Peyton, " It only took me a day in a half to make me realize I wanted to be more than just her friend. I needed to be more than just her friend. Then we shared our first kiss, which also happen in Haley's kitchen, a kiss that told me that she was the one I've been waiting for, I never had a kiss like that before, not even with Katie's mom, I knew right then in there that she was special and I had to make her mine, "

" Just by a little kiss?" Brooke asked in a disbelief voice.

" Yes, one simple kiss could change your whole world and just seconds" Lucas smiled, " One kiss made up my mind, I felt it in my heart, and I still feel it every time we kiss, "

" Really?" Brooke smiled, and Rachel didn't like it, she knew she was up to something, she was always able to read her.

" Yes really" Lucas told her as he eyed the brown hair girl. Wondering what she was up to, he had a bad feeling to.

"Prove it"

"Excuse me?"

"Prove to me, that kissing Peyton is everything you said it was. "

" How do you expected me to prove it?"

Brooke smiled, and walked closer to him, she put Jeff down, then looked up at Lucas, with her big brown eyes, and beautiful smile, " Kiss me" she said, sweetly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck... " If you don't feel nothing, I'll walk away, "


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait with this chapter, I have written this chapter six times, and deleted it six times, it just wasn't going the way I wanted it to. I was debating rather or not I wanted Lucas to kiss her or not, and I know from all the lovely reviews, that a lot of my followers didn't want it to happen, so I was stuck where I want this to go. I hope you guys are happy with the outcome. **

**Please read in review, let me know what you thought. and again, I don't hate Brooke, I just dislike her a lot, when it comes to her in Lucas. I love her friendship with Peyton on the show, mostly season five, but I think Brooke could have been a better friend especially, in season one. **

**Cindy...**

* * *

Perfect Match

Chapter 15

Peyton was standing on the second step, as the words left Brooke's mouth. "Kiss me" her eyes widen, she momentarily frozen in place. She can hear and feel her heart beating faster than ever before. " If you don't feel nothing, I'll walk away, " she hears her ex-best friend speak in her sweet and sexy voice. A voice that made Peyton's blood boil, she reaches out with her right hand in grabs the rail, she slowly sits down on the second step, she needed to sit, before her legs went out on her, and she ends up falling down the steps. She felt as if the wind was just knocked out of her, her eyes close, "No" she whispers, its dead silent down there, she hasn't heard anything in a good five or six minutes, she's not sure it the silent's is a good thing or a really, really bad thing. She sighs audibly and makes one more whispering plea. " Lucas, don't kiss her, please" a single tear escaped her eye, tumbling down her cheek.

She was resisting the urge to run down the stairs, pull Brooke away from her man...and slap her so hard that it would leave a big red hand mark on the side of her face for a few days. Then pull her by her pretty brown hair in throw her out of Nathan and Haley's house. She had millions of different ideas of what she could or should do to her, it's not like she didn't deserves it, Hell, she lucky Peyton hasn't slap her or something worsted than that yet, After hearing everything she has kept from her and now, listening to her hitting on her new man, Peyton was beyond devastated, she just didn't understand what she has ever done, that was so horrible to Brooke, that she would want to continue to hurt her.

But she didn't go down stairs to stop it, for three reasons really, One, Jeff was down there, that little boy means the world to Peyton, she would never want to do anything that would scare him of her, She doesn't believe in fighting in front of kids anyways. Second, she wasn't raised that way, she was always taught to turn the other cheek, to walk away, to never letting anyone get to her, violence is not the answer, her father always said. And thrid, she needed to know what Lucas would do, this was like a pop quiz for him, she remembered him saying, " That Brooke wasn't getting him." He told her in the most serious voice she has ever heard, "He said, he had his eye on someone else,"

"Marshall said the something, " she whispered, painfully. " No" her eyes snapped open at the sound of Lucas's voice...

* * *

Brooke was smiling her sexy smile, and batting her big brown eyes at him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Lucas was shocked, to say, but then knowing what he did, know about the brown hair girl, he didn't really put nothing passed her. He just didn't understand why Peyton even kept her in her life if she was such a bad friend. "No" he told her flatted out

"No...What?" Brooke asked, in a confused voice.

Lucas reached back in removed her arms from around his neck, Brooke's face dropped like she was finally getting what the no meant. " I'm not going to kiss you." He told her distancing himself from her, but still looking her in the eyes.

Brooke lets out a bitter laugh, " No one has ever said no, to Brooke Davis" she put her hands on her hips, " Clearly, your gay"

Lucas rolled his eyes, " I'm not gay, Brooke, and there's always a first time for everything."

" Oh, I get it" She said, as she smiled brightly. " Peyton's in the house"

"What?"

She walked back over to him. " See you want to kiss me Lucas, I can see the want in your eyes, but your afraid that Peyton will walk in on us. I get it, you don't want to hurt her."

"No... You don't...

" Yes, I do, " She winked at him.

Lucas shook his head he was getting frustrated now. He looked over at Jeff who was now sitting in the corner with Rachel, who was reading him a story, she was trying to keep Jeff's mind off of them. " Alright, Brooke" Lucas said, as he looks at her, " You want honest?"

Brooke smiled, and tilted her head. " Please go on" she said, in a happy tone, like she already knew what he was going to say.

Rachel, stopped reading now, she was curious to, she wondered if Peyton was still in the shower, part of her wish she was, then the other part was hoping she was hearing this...

"You want to know why, I can't kiss you?" Lucas said, as Brooke nodded, " I can't kiss you and I won't kiss you tonight, tomorrow, next month, next year, ten years from now, ever. " he walked over towards her, making sure they had compete eye contacted. "Kissing you will ruined, my chance of a future with Peyton. I want a future with Peyton."

"Lucas, seriously you don't want a future with Peyton." Brooke told him, as she walked closer to him. " Peyton, is a mess, I love her, I do, even thou she in I aren't on the best of terms right now, I care for her, and I want her to be happy, but I'm sorry, Luke, it will never work with you two. "

" You don't know me Brooke,"

" No, I don't know you, but I do know Peyton, she has baggage Lucas."

"everyone has baggage Brooke."

"True that, but Peyton has more than most."

" I wondered why?" Lucas said, as he looks over at Jeff, than back at Brooke, rasing his eye brow, Brooke's eyes widen at the realization that Lucas knows about Jeff and that he probably knows about everything. " You see Brooke, everyone has baggage, I have baggage, and I'm well aware of Peyton's baggage, but I want to help her unpack hers, just like she will help me, we will help each other."

Brooke was quite for a moment and Lucas thought he finally got her to understand.. " Look, I get why your being so sweet and stuff to Peyton, you feel sorry for her, I get that, I do, and I understand that you can't kiss me not, because you don't want to, but because, you are worried that Peyton will walk in on us, or that she is listening to...

" Peyton could be across the country Brooke and I still wouldn't kiss you,." He interrupted her, Not believe she wasn't backing down, she was more screwed up then he thought. " seriously, What the hell is wrong with you?"

" There is nothing wrong with me, I just feel a connection to you, and I believe you feel it to, that's why you won't kiss me."

" I'm in love with her, " He suddenly blurts out. " I'm in love with Peyton, that's why I won't kiss you."

* * *

Peyton's eyes widen, her mouth hanging agape. Her mind went wild, No, he's just saying that, he can't be in love with me, its only been a few months, you can't be in love with someone after knowing them, only a few months? Could you? She bit her bottom lip, He does make me feel good about myself, who I am inside, and the things I do, he does accept me for who I am, my flaws and all. He hasn't run away yet, she thought after telling him, about Marshall hitting her, and that he killed himself, that he would back off but he didn't. He stuck around.

When he looks at her she swears he could see her soul, they always have a good time together, he makes her smile and laugh, and she feels safe with him. He invokes feelings in her that Marshall never did. " Oh. My. God. " as the realization hit her.. She slowly stands up, in collects herself, taking a deep breath, she slowly walks down the stairs, Stopping on the last step.

* * *

The room was silent, as Lucas and Brooke stared at each other, Rachel sat on the floor with Jeff still in her lap, with a huge smile on her face. " I love her Brooke, I don't care if you believe me or not. Cause honestly, what you think doesn't matter to me, or Peyton. I only care what she thinks, as long as she believes me, that's all that matters. "

" I...

" I want to be with her, " Lucas cut off whatever she was going to say. "I want to marry her someday, I want to be apart of Kelly's life, and I want Peyton to be apart of Katie's. "

Brooke just nodded, she then looked past Lucas in noticed Peyton standing there. She was crying, so Brooke knew she overheard their conversation. She smiled, knowing that Peyton was going to break Lucas's heart. Peyton wasn't going to return his feelings.

Lucas slowly turn around, after noticing that Brooke was looking at something behind him. He saw Peyton standing there, the tears falling from her eyes, and it scares him, he knows she heard everything, especially, they part where he said, he was in love with her, he didn't mean for it to come out yet. He just told her early, that he loved her, and now not even an hour later he's saying he's in love with her. They stare at each other, He's silent frowning out his loss of words.

She walks over towards him, annoying her ex-best friends stare and Rachel's, all she see is Lucas in this moment. Without warning, she grabs his face with both hands and crashes her lips onto his with impact. He melts into the kiss, burying one of his hands in her hair while the other rests near her hip. They both moan in unison as their tongues meet tasting each other.

As the kiss breaks, their eyes flutter open and meet. As his brow furrows and his mouth falls slightly open, she knows he wants to speak but can't find the right words. So she decided she should speak first, " Lucas, I...

Lucas shakes his head, " Wait, Peyton, before, you say anything, I know you probably heard what I said, and I know it probably scared you, but it's the truth, I do, love you, I'm in love with you, and I know it's only been a few mon...

She puts a finger to his lips, to stop him, " I love you to Lucas" she tells him, her face glowing with a happiness she rarely known in her life.

" Really?"he asks in a surprise voice.

"Yes, Really" she responds then wraps her arms around his neck, " I want the same things you want Lucas,"

He smiles as he pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear, " I love you" he whispers as their lips meet once more. Both so lost in each other that they didn't hear the front door open.

" Why are you kissing my daddy?"

* * *

**Yes, another cliff hanger, I love doing that to you guys... I figured it was about time the girls found out. So next chapter will be the girls reactions. **

**And, I'm sorry if your disappointed cause he didn't kiss Brooke, but this is my story and I couldn't do that to my girl. I feel Peyton has already been hurt enough from Brooke, I do promise that after the next chapter, Brooke will be BYE BYE...for good. YAY! **

**I'm not even near the end of this story yet, I have more drama to come for Leyton, Which I promise it will NOT involve Brooke... But I really like writing this story more than all my others. So I have a few more ideas for it.**

**Anyways, please review, and let me know what you think, or what you would like to see, or anything... Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is another chapter, it's a little longer than the chapters I usually post. Hope you like it. I want to take a second to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Especially to Haley westbrooke and Happyleyton4ever who both found this story posted on someones facebook account in decided to check it out. It means a lot to me that you guys readied this story in reviewed to every chapter. Thank you, I hope you enjoin my other stories in other Leyton stories on this website there is some awesome writers on here. You should check out my favorite author smc-27 she is an amazing writer, I love all her Leyton stories...**

**Happy Reading Guys**

**Cindy : )**

* * *

Prefect Match

Chapter 16

The sound of the little voice made the couple jumped back from each other. Both sets of eyes widen, shocked that they were caught. They looked down at their daughters who both were standing side by side, with their big eyes looking at their parent. Mouths open wide, confusion written on their little faces.

Lucas sighed, as he looked at his daughter, than Peyton's daughter, then Peyton. He was nerves to the core. This wasn't how he wanted them to find out, this could ruin any chance that they had at an actually relationship, especially with Peyton's rule _"If either one of the girls aren't happy that were together, we end it." _ He wasn't ready to end it, not yet, not ever. Hell, he finally told her the three words he's been holding in, and she said them back. They were finally on the same page, but he was afraid they won't be for long. Especially, since what Katie told him last night.

Peyton mouth fell open, and her eyes widen dramatically as she placed a hand on her chest. she looked at her daughter, then Lucas's daughter, then a quick glance at Lucas. Before she looked back at her daughter, who was staring at her with her eye brow raised, a frown on her face, in her eyes looked confused, sad, or maybe not sad, she noticed that look it was her look of hope, the look she gives her when she is begging for something. But Peyton wasn't sure exactly what that look meant. This wasn't how she expected to tell her, she had tonight's dinner all planned out in her head. Maybe, not the exact words, but she had a little idea,of what she wanted to say.

" mama," Kelly said, causing Peyton to come out of her thoughts. " why was you kissing Lucas?" she asked innocently

"um..." Peyton sighed, still unable to speak. She couldn't believe how afraid she was to talk to her own daughter, what if she isn't happy about them dating or she doesn't like Luke, would she really have to end the best thing that's ever happen to her in years, hell best thing that has ever happen to her ever, expect having Kelly..

Brooke watched Peyton for a moment, then Lucas, then the girls. She didn't know Lucas or his daughter that well, so she couldn't really readied them, Kelly looked excited but confused, coarse Brooke knows that Kelly wants Lucas, and her mom together, and vice versa for Katie. She remember the fair in how the girls kept pushing Peyton and Lucas together or doing anything in their power to keep her away from Lucas. She also remembers how Peyton and Lucas were joined at the hip that day to.

She looked back at Peyton who was looking at Lucas now, it was like they were having a conversation with their eyes. Then it hit her, she'd known Peyton since they were six, she has witness a happy Peyton, a sad Peyton, a broken Peyton, even a devastated Peyton. But she never seen this Peyton, the Peyton who moments ago was smiling and saying I love you, an extremely happy in love Peyton. Not that Peyton didn't love Marshall, she knew the blond did. But Lucas knocked those walls down, Lucas was teaching her how to trust again, how to love, how to let go... She'll admits at first she thought the whole thing was an acted, but there was no denying that what she was seeing was more than attraction, lust, or pretending, theses two weren't pretending anything. Their in love, yes Lucas said he was, Peyton didn't, which makes sense to Brooke, she's afraid of Kelly's reaction, and she won't let Lucas all the way in till Kelly approves. That little girl means the world to Peyton, and her happiness means more than Peyton's own Happiness. Which Brooke could understand, being a mother herself. She bit her lip, as she watched as Peyton tried to find the words to explain what they girls saw. She watched as Lucas nodded to Peyton, giving her some kind of sign..

And in that moment Brooke knew what she has to do. " I should get going." she announced causing everyone in the room to look at her. " our plane leaves an hour, so..,"

" your leaving aunt Brooke?" Kelly asks sadly.

" yeah, sweetheart, I got to get back to LA." she said, as she walked over to the sad little girl.

"I thought you were moving here?"

Brooke smiled, " I've decided that moving isn't a good idea right now. I belong in LA,"

" oh" Kelly said, as she looked down at the floor.

" hey, " Brooke said as she picked her up. " I will call you every week. and I will send you all kinds of new pretty dress' that I'm going to make especially for you"

"Really?" she asked with a voice full of excitement

" You bet, your my favorite six-year-old in the entire world."

" cool, I love your dresses. Your my favorite aunt Brooke in the entire world."

Brooke hugged her tightly, " I love you." she was holding back tears, knowing that this was really goodbye.. But she was doing the right thing, Peyton is happy here. And walking away is the right thing to do, if she ever wants a chance for Peyton to forgive her one day.

Peyton watched as Brooke and Kelly hugged. Her eyes glazed over, knowing that this will probably be the last time they see each other for a while at least. She was shocked when Lucas grabbed her hand, she looked up at him, he smiled, letting her know that everything was going to be okay. She could believe how well he could read her sometimes.

" I love you to aunt Brooke." Kelly whispered as she kisses her cheek.

" be good for your mom, remember you need anything you got the number," Brooke kissed her forehead. " Lucas is good for your mom." she whispered in her ear.

Kelly just smiled, " I know."

Brooke put her down" it was really nice meeting you all." she looked at Nathan and Haley, then Lucas, " Peyton's got a pretty good...," she looked at Peyton. " family here." she looked at Lucas. " take care of her, "

" I will." Lucas promised.

She then walked over in grabbed Jeff from Rachel. " let's go home baby boy." she walks to the door, she turns one last time to look at her ex friend, " be happy Peyton, " she said as a few tears fell. " you deserve to be happy, so let yourself be happy." Peyton walks over to her in hugs her and Jeff, but doesn't say anything, Brooke knows it more of a goodbye, safe trip hug then a forgive you hug. They break apart giving each other a small sad smile, Brooke opens the door, in steps out, she then turns back to Peyton. "I know you mostly likely won't, but if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call me. I still want to be in some part of yours, and Kelly's life. And again Peyton I'm really sorry." she didn't wait for a responses she just left.

Peyton stood there, process everything, tears running down her face. Kelly walks over to her in hugs her. " it's going to be okay mama, I promise."

Peyton smiles, down at her brushing her hair away from her face. She knows her little girl is still confused on what happen between her and Brooke, and one day, unfortunately, she's going to have to tell her. But tell isn't that day. " I know it will," Peyton told her as she lifted her up." as long as I have you in my life. everything will be okay."

" you always have me mama" Kelly said, as she kissed her cheek. " Even when I get bigger and marry Justin Bieber." she says. Making everyone in the room laugh.

Rachel smiled, " sorry to interrupt but I think it's time I head back to LA to." Rachel said as she walked over to Peyton.

" Rachel you can stay, as long as you like" Peyton told her.

" I know and I thank you for it. " she sighed " I think I should go back with Brooke, you got it pretty good here Peyton. your surrounded by people who love you, people who will take care of you, look after you." she smiled at Lucas. " Brooke doesn't have anyone, but little Jeff, and I think she's going to need a shoulder to cry on. At least for a little while."

" you just got here aunt Rachel." Kelly cut in.

" I know pumpkin, I'll be back, I promise.." she kissed her forehead.

" you promise?"

" Kelly Nicole Sawyer, have I ever broke a promise to you?"

" no." she smile

" and I don't intent to either. I'll be back for Christmas "

" cool, I can't wait."

" I'll call you peyt," she said as she give her a side way hug.

" be good pumpkin " she hugged her than whispered in her ear." Lucas is really good for your mama." Kelly smiled, in nodded.

" bye everyone." she said, as she walked out the door. Peyton shook her head, as more tears came down. " mama you gots to quit cryin everything is going to be okay." Kelly reassured her.

" what would I do without you?" Peyton asked her very smart daughter.

" I don't know." Kelly said with a shrug. " did you like Lucas?" she asked a few seconds later out of the blue.

Peyton's eyes widen, " what?"

" did you like Lucas?" the curious six-year-old asked again.

Peyton looked at Lucas, in smiled, then back at Kelly " Yes, I do sweetheart."

" like really like him," She asked in a happy tone.

" yes."

" really really really like him." Her eyes widen.

" Kelly where is this coming from?" Peyton asked curiously

" aunt Brooke said that Lucas was really good for you, and so did aunt Rachel. So I just wondered if you like Lucas? That's all." She answered with a shrug.

" and aunt Haley said you guys do like each other but your just scared to admit it." Katie chipped in.

" she did, did she" Peyton said as she looked over at the chair where Haley was sitting on Nathan's lap. Haley just smiled, Nathan shook his head, knowing his wife was involved somehow.

" sounds like Haley." Luke said. as he looked at them to.

" but we don't believe her because you like someone else." Katie said as she walked over towards the couch in sat down with a frown on her face.

" princess what are you talking about ?" Lucas asked as he walked over in sat down beside his daughter.

Peyton who was still holding Kelly, walked over in sat beside Lucas. " who do I like?" she asked the sad little girl.

" I don't know,but that's what you said." she replied looking down at the floor.

" when did I say that?"

" at the fair, you said you had your eye on someone else."

" oh.. Sweetheart, I was actually talking about your daddy."

" you were?" both girls said at the same time. Katie's head snapped up..

" yes, I was, I like your daddy " she said as she looked at Lucas and intertwined their hands. " and when I said that I was talking about him, he was the someone I had my eye on, I swear,"

"So why didn't you just say, you had your eye on Lucas?" Kelly asked her mom

" Well..." she bit her lip as she thought about a way to explain it to her. " I just wasn't ready for anyone to know yet, and I was worried you didn't like Lucas, and honey you matter more to me than anything and the world, so I...

"But I do like Lucas, a lot" she said, as she smiled at Lucas

" You do?" Peyton asked, Kelly nodded.

" so you like my daddy?" Katie asked excitedly, interrupted the chat between mother and daughter

Peyton turn to face Katie," yes, I do," she said with a huge smile, Katie and Lucas smile to. Then it dawn on her. she turns her attention back to the little girl in her lap. " wait was that why you were mad at me last night?" she asked Kelly

Kelly frown, " yes, I sorry, I didn't say I love you back last night I was just hurt cause we really wanted you and Lucas together."

"You do?" both adults asked surprise, this wasn't what either one thought was going to happen.

" yeah, and I sorry I said I didn't like Peyton last night daddy cause that's a lie, I really like her." Katie said as she smiled at Peyton.

" you guys will be okay with us seeing each other?" Lucas asked still a little shocked on how easy this conversation was going.

" duh!" Katie said, "we want to be sisters and aunt Haley said that we couldn't be sisters unless you guys were married. So we wanted you to get married but aunt Haley said you had to be in love to get married. so we and aunt Haley decided to push you guys to fall in love. That's what we been doing."

The couple shared a look, then looked at Haley who had her face buried in Nathans shirt. " Can we know the plan?" Peyton asked the girls.

" like asking you to teach me cheerleading, I really didn't want to be a cheerleader Peyton. I just said that so I could spend time with you and tell you all kinds of good things about my daddy." Peyton and Lucas shared a look

" and I didn't want to learn basketball Lucas, I'm sorry, I just wanted to spend time with you to, so I could tell you stories about mama."

"and at the fair when I yelled at Brooke, daddy in you got mad, I did it because I thought Brooke liked you, and I didn't want you with Brooke. I wanted you and Peyton together, that's why we kept wanting to go on the same rides in stuff cause we wanted to pretend th...," she drifted off..

" pretend what?"

" that the four of us was a family." Kelly finished for her. " when we got on the third ride the lady said we had a cute family, and we liked that people saw us that way."

" wow!" was all Peyton could say.

" a family?" Lucas repeated. as he looked back and forth between them.

The room was silent for a moment, as Peyton and Lucas both processed what the girls just told them, " so your my mammas boyfriend?" Kelly asked, breaking the silents she stares at Lucas with her big green eyes like her moms.

Lucas smiled, " yes, yes I am." he squeezed Peyton's hand.

" and your daddy's girlfriend?" Katie asks as she stood up.

" yes"

" so that's why you were kissing Lucas." Kelly said with a huge smile. " cause boyfriends and girlfriends kiss all the time and make out a lot to."

" Kelly!" Peyton yelled, " how do you even know anything about making out,"

" oops." she looks down at the floor.

" I'm waiting young lady?"

" Aunt Brooke lets me watch Jersey Shore and Gossip Girl, and teen mom and some other show but I can't remember the name."

" those are not shows suitable for a six-year-old. " Peyton told her. "when we get home tonight, you and I will have a little talk and mammas going to block some channels to."

"Yes mama" she said, as she looks down at the floor, the room went silent again. Katie's the one to break it this time.

"So does this mean you guys are getting married. " she asked in a hopefully voice. As she looks at them both, Kelly looks at them to. " Cause it will be so cool, we can have pink roses and..

" And mama's dress can be green" Kelly said cutting Katie off. " We can wear green dresses to, cause we want to be in the weeding. "

" Yeah that would be awesome" Katie said, as she in Kelly start to plan their parent wedding. Peyton turn pale as a ghost, but Lucas looked calm. " OMG!" Katie yelled, casus everyone to look at her, " I got and awesome idea,"

"What?" Kelly asked

" We can get Justin Bieber to sing at their wedding, " Katie said causing both girls to scream " Yes, that would be awesome"

Peyton run her fingers through her hair, " Girls, calm down" she said, as she moved Kelly from her lap. Lucas watched her closely, "look we're not making no promises here." Peyton said, she looked at Lucas, who was giving her a confused look. She stood up and looked at both girls.

" What do you mean Peyton?"

"What I mean is that, your daddy and I do like each other a lot, but were not talking marriage or living together," Peyton told them, as the both looked away from her. " we are taking it slow, just testing things out." she said hoping that they understand what she's trying to say. She wasn't really sure how to explain this situation to six years olds. " Marriage is a big step, and we need to see how things go between us first, we need to date a little longer get to know each other a little better."

Both girls were still looking away, " Look you guys, I get why you want us to get married right away, but these things take time, I don't want to rush anything."

" We just want to be a family" Katie said,

" Hey, we can still be a family, without being married or living together." Lucas said, as lifted his daughter up on his lap, then Kelly. " How about we promise to start doing things together, we can have a...

"A family night " Peyton finished for him. Lucas just smiled,

" What is a family night?" Katie asked.

" It's one night out of the week, where the four of us will get together, and we can play broad games, watch movies, go out to dinner, go to the park, things like that." Peyton told them,

" That sounds cool" Kelly said,

" It sure does" Lucas agreed with her.

" Can we do something tonight?" Katie asked the two adults,

" Well, we were actually going to take you guys to dinner tonight,it's how we planned on talking to you two, but that got ruined." Peyton laughed.

"Can we still go to dinner, as a family?"

" That sounds prefect."Peyton told them, as Lucas winked at her.

"We can wear one of our new dresses." Kelly tell Katie. " Aunt Haley brought as two dresses at the mall today." Kelly tells her mom. " Lets go try them on again" she says as she runs out the room, Katie follows behind her.

Peyton sighs as she sit back down beside Lucas, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "That went better than I expected" she laughed. As Lucas kissed the side of her head.

" I know." Lucas said, as he played with her fingers, picturing a ring on her finger one day.

" So everything is prefect " Haley said, as she looked at the couple in front of her. " You two can finally be together, the girls are happy,...I'm having a baby...life is prefect." She bit her lip as she waited for her news to hit them.

Lucas and Peyton both nodded, Peyton's eyes widen, "What?" Peyton said, as she stood up, realizing what she just said. " Did I hear you right?"

" We're having a baby" Haley says, as she stands up. running towards Peyton.

Peyton pulls her into a hug, " Oh my god, Haley that's great" she said as she hugged her tight.

" Congrats man" Lucas says as he hugs his brother.

" I can't believe it's finally happening" Haley said, as she cried, " I wanted this for so long"

" I know" Peyton told her as she hugged her again. Knowing how much this baby meant to them, they have tried for two years. " When did you find out?"

" A few days ago" She said, as they pulled apart, " I'm sorry for not telling you, I just wanted Nathan to be the first to know."

" It's okay, I'm just happy for you, " She looked at Nathan " For both of you."

" I think we should all go out tonight, we have a lot to celebrate." Lucas said, as he pulled Peyton to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

" We should do" she said, as she kissed him sweetly.

" I don't think the girls will like it," Nathan said, causing the them to look at him " They just seem so excited about having family night and I think us being there will ruined that."

" Nathan Royal Scott" Peyton said, " You guys are family, " Peyton said, as Lucas agreed, " And besides their going to be more thrilled over the fact that , their going to have a little cousin. "

" You think so?" Haley asked, as Nathan wrap his arm around her. Peyton nodded. " Then we will love to join our family tonight for dinner."

Peyton laid her head on Lucas shoulder, " I love you" he whispered, in her ear, She looked up at him. " I love you to" she replied they shared a simple sweet kiss.

" Is this what we are going to see every time we walk into a room now?" Kelly asked, as she in Katie entered the room

Peyton rolled her eyes and smiled, Lucas blushed, which was something new for her to see, but she liked it. " Probably, for a little while till Lucas gets tired of kissing me" she said, as she smiled up at him.

" I will never get tired of kissing you Peyton Sawyer," He said in a low whispered, smiling down at her,

Katie and Kelly share a smile at his words, Haley winked at the girls, Knowing what they are thinking, Wedding bells will be ringing in the future for them. The girls wish will come true someday. If Haley had anything to do with it, she will make sure that her best friend ended up being her sister in-law. She watched as Lucas picked up his daughter, and Peyton picked up her's they make an adorable family, " See prefect match I told you." she whispered to Nathan.

" Yeah." he said, as he placed his hand on her flat stomach, " I can't wait till that's us one day"

" me either." she whispered, as she picture herself holding their baby...

* * *

**Well. I decided not to end this chapter with a cliffhanger, I figure it was time to end a chapter happily. So enjoin this happy one, cause as I said before, more drama will be coming. And let's just say it will included Lucas past.**

**There will be a time jump in the next chapter to..**

**Thanks for reading, please review, I love hearing from you guys..**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, can't believe this story hit the 300th mark to. I appreciate you guys so much, your reviews mean so much to me. **

**And a big ****THANK YOU! THANK YOU! to all that review the last chapter, leyton03, Dirtynikki, michy35, OTHGirl24, PeytonScott, HappyLeyton4ever, Cookielover96, OTH6969, Morgan, leytonlover69, breyton-Davis-Sawyer, Mela18, Lucas n Peyton Scott TLA, Jala and the Guest people you know who you are...And to all the ones who read and not review Thanks for at least checking out my story.**

**I'm back with another update, it's kinda a catch up chapter, to let you guys know what's been happening between the last chapter and the time jump. Hope you like it, and please let me know if you think you know, what Dan and Karen are talking about at the end of the chapter.. I love reading what you guys think and hope for...**

**Happy Reading, **

**Cindy : )**

* * *

Prefect Match

Chapter 17

Eight Months Later...

It's the middle of June and she is sitting on the beach in North Carolina with a huge smile on her face. The beach was quiet except for the soft crash of waves against the sand and the faint call of hungry seagulls. The sky was blue, Bluier than anything she had ever seen before, The sun was shining on the glistening sand,, She loved the feel of the sand between her toes. She felt relaxed, calm, peaceful...Happy...

Peyton Sawyer is happy, seriously, for the first time in her life she is amazingly happy. Even thou she believes she's playing with fire, not literally of course, but she feels that there is an old imperfection in her life right now. As if everything in her life right now is to prefect, every person in her life is too happy. There has to be a law or something against all this happiness...at least Peyton thinks there should be.

She watches as Kelly and Kate,play in the ocean with Dan, ( Lucas dad) Karen, (Lucas mom) is standing near the water line, Taking pictures of the girls, Kelly looks so happy, maybe happier than Peyton has ever seen her. Life has been good to her and her daughter lately, and she owns her happiness to Lucas.

Lucas Scott, has saved her, in more ways than one. She looks out into the never-ending water, and sighed, If everything in her life is so good right now, why does she have this unease feeling that something is about to happen? That she is about to get a wake up call from this incredible dream she's been having the last eight months. Yes, eight wonderful months, have passed by, she has only known Lucas for ten months, and he has changed her life so much. for the better, And she likes to believe she's changed his to.

She closes her eyes, as she recollects her thoughts, she thinks about how wonderful life has been lately. She had a thoughtful, loving, caring, wonderful, handsome, boyfriend. Who is turning into her best friend to, she had told him everything about Brooke and Marshall, she told him about her childhood, she expressed her fears to him, her dreams to him. Everything to him. She was completely in love with him. Kelly loved him, Katie loved her, the four of them had a blast together. She was actually starting to enjoying people coming up to then , saying that they had a cute family. She was starting to see them as a family, and she loved it.

She went to Tree Hill for Thanksgiving and Christmas, Lucas wanted her to met his parents, And she fall in love with them as much as they fell in love with her and Kelly. They treated Kelly like she was their granddaughter, which meant the world to her since she didn't really have any grandparents. So when Karen called her last month, begging her to come down for the summer to their beach house she couldn't say no. She left her gallery in the hands of her two assistant, being your own boss was wonderful, as Haley tells her. She was off to have what she is hoping will be the best summer of her's and Kelly's life. Her first summer without Brooke.

She used to spent her summer breaks in LA with Brooke, but she hasn't talk to her. Brooke kept her promise, she didn't contact Peyton at all, expect to send dress to Kelly and Katie. Rachel called once a week, she visited every other month to. She missed her friends like crazy, but she just wasn't able to forgive Brooke yet, she wants to, maybe one day she will.

But for now, she has Haley and Nathan who didn't come on the trip with them, Haley who is now eight months pregnant, decided it would be safer for her to stay home, just in case the baby comes early. Everyone agreed with her. Beside the couple needed to spend a few weeks alone together before their little bundle of joy comes. And she finally, told Haley and Nathan about her past, everything, and her and Haley connected more that night. She and Haley have never be closer, she promised to always be honest and open with her from now on. So losing Brooke hurt, but she gain three very amazing close friends now.

"Mama," Kelly yelled, knocking her mom out of her thoughts.

She looked over at her daughter, " What baby?"

"Where is Luke? he suppose to play with us?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Peyton smiles, then looks around for her boyfriend, "Hmm, I don't know, baby, let me go see if I can fine him." Kelly nods as Peyton stands up.

She walks into the beach house, looking for Lucas, As she walks into the kitchen he walks in the door with a few bags. " Hey" she said, as he walks in the room.

Lucas smiles, looking at her hungrily. Did she know what she was does to him? He wanted to venture under that cute little skirt so badly. And that tank top seemed to push her little breasts up and out at him. He put down the bags and walked to her. "Hey beautiful" He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and lowered his head to taste her lips. She tasted divine and smelled like a lavender heaven. Pulling away he looked into her amazing green eyes and his stomach fluttered.

"Well thanks for that!" she teased, " Where did you go?" she asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Mom asked me to go to the store for her, she needed some stuff for dinner tonight." He told her, as he held her close.

Peyton watched him for a second, noticing something was wrong. " Baby, what's wrong?" she ask in a concern voice.

He looked away from her. "Nothing" he shrugged, but he didn't look at her.

" Lucas, something bothering you, I can tell" She wasn't dumb, she knows him better than he thinks she does.

" Peyton, I swear nothing's wrong" He said, as he looked in the eye. Praying she will drop it.

Peyton bit her lip, an nodded, she wasn't buying what he was saying, and it hurt her that he was lying to her. " Why are you lying to me? And don't say you're not cause I know you Luke."

He tilted his head back, silently wishing she couldn't read him that well, " Baby, I swear...I'm not lying to you" he told her, as he touched her cheek, looking her right in the eye. Kicking himself for lying to her. he just didn't what to ruin their moment. " Where's the girls?" he asked, hoping to side track her.

Peyton knew what he was doing, she knows something is wrong, but she wasn't going to push him, cause its obvious, he doesn't want her to know. " out on the beach with your parents." she says, as she thinks about her thoughts from early, wondering if what he is hiding from her is what she has been fearing all day.

"Well..." He whispered, as he bend to kiss her neck, knocking her from her thoughts, " We should go upstairs," he said, as he continued to kiss her neck.

" No, we are going out to the beach"

"Why?" he whinnied. as he pulled away from her neck, " Can't I have a few minutes alone with my girlfriend" she smiled at him. " I mean damn, look at you, " he said, as he gazed her body. " You are so damn beautiful, sometimes I just can't believe your mine."

" Believe it" she whispered, She quickly pulled his face to hers and kissed him with such passion that he almost lost his wits. She felt so amazing in his arms. She delved her tongue into his mouth and tasted every part of it. She nibbled his lip hard making him grunt with lust. The things he says to her, drivers her crazy sometimes.

He picked her up abruptly and continued to kiss her with her in his arms. She giggled and continued to kiss him back. He started walking out the kitchen, but she quickly reached out and latched onto the doorway. He wanted to take her upstairs in make love to her, since he didn't get the change to last night. They ended up sharing their bed with both Katie and Kelly, who was afraid of the loud thunderstorm that rolled in around midnight.. Changing all his plans he had for their first night here.

"Oh, no you don't. the girls are waiting for you!"

He lowered his head into her neck in defeat. He breathed her in deeply, and then let her down. "Alright, can't disappoint my girls now can I."

" Nope." Was her only response. She loved that Lucas call Kelly his girl, She helped him put everything he brought away. Then they headed out to the beach. Hand and hand, " I love you" he said, as he brought their hands up to his lips in kissed hers.

She smiled, " I love you to." she lean over in quickly pecked his lips. He winked at her.

" Lucas" Kelly yelled, as she ran to him.

" Hey pretty girl" he said, as he caught her, "What's up?' he asked, as he lifted her up in his arms. " You want play with us in the ocean?"

"Coarse, that's why I'm here." he said, as he kissed her cheek.

" He said, yes." She yelled back to Katie, " Let me down."

He did, and watched as she run to Katie, " They look happy," he said, as he pulled Peyton close to him.

" They are" she said, as she laid her head on his shoulder. Watching them climb all over Dan.

Lucas kissed the top of her head. " Are you happy?" He asked, as he looked down at her. Lifting her chin, so he could look into her eyes.

" I've never been happier" she told him with all honest, she didn't want him to know she was kind of waiting for something to happen. Like the other shoe to fall or something, she wanted to push all those negatived thoughts out of her mind, and just be...happy...

" Good, me to." Lucas dips he's head down to capture Peyton's waiting mouth. It is not a peck by any means.

. "Daddy can you stop kissing Peyton now. Come Play with us," Katie yelled,

They couple laughed, as they pulled apart. Lucas looked over at the girls, who were standing by the ocean line, with their hands on their hips, " I'm coming." he turns back to the girl in his arms. " So how about you take these clothes off and come joined us in the water." He says, as he pulls her tank top over her head. Revealing her purple bikini top, "Damn." he whispered, as he looks at her chest. Loving how the small bikini top pushes her breast together, making them look bigger. He licks his lips, then leans down in kisses the top of each breast. As his hand unbuckled her jean skirt, " How about we go inside for a few minutes. " He suggests, with a big grin.

" Mmm." she whispered, against his lips, " I don't think so" she said, as she slapped his hand away from her zipper on her skirt.

"Why?" he whinnied, " Please" he begged with his sad look.

" Not going to happen Honey, " she said, as she buckles her skirt back up. " The girls want you to play with them. Now go." she tells him as she steps away from him. Looking over his shoulders, then smiling at the girls who were still standing in the same spot. " Go Play with them, "

" I will" he said, as he pulls her back to him, " But can't I play with you first?" he said with a decidedly wolfish grin.

Peyton blushes, she puts her head down, trying not to let him know he's wearing her down, He starts kissing her neck, She exhales loudly, but her shoulders raise and she bites her lip as Lucas goes to work on her neck. She weakly slaps his shoulder. " Stop, not in front of the girls," she admonishes, glancing over at them, briefly. " Or your parents." she says noticing Karen and Dan looking at them.

"Baby, they can't hear us, we fine" he insured her

" They might not hear us Lucas, but we are in their line of vision," She wraps an arm around his neck while the other moves up and down the arm that is wrapped around her waist. " Go play with the girls now," she says, as she kisses his neck. Causing him to moan. She abandoned his neck to whisper in his ear" Then tonight you can play with me." She steps away, gives him a wink. Then starts to walk away...

Lucas stands there in watches her walk back to her towel. silently wishing that everyone on the beach would disappear for a while. He watches as she talks her skirt off and bends over giving him a great view off her ass. He walks over towards her and presses himself against her ass, letting her feel his hard on. " See what you did." he whispered, as he looks over at the girls. who thank God all building a sand castle with his parents now. He smiles, as he hears her whimper, he groans. His hands are shaking as he presses his hips hard against her ass, trying to bring some relief to the massive hard on.

"Luke.. " she starts, but before she could finish, he picks her up over his shoulder " Lucas Scott, Put me down" she yells, as she trys to wiggle out of his arms. He just laughs, as he walks to the water and throws her into the water. She comes up for air " You Jackass!" she yells. but the smile on her face lets him know she isn't really mad. He holds her in his arms before she can try for revenge, he then slowly takes her lips with his and gives her a passionate kiss, " I hate you" she said with a pout

Lucas laughs, " No, you don't you love me, as much as I love you" he was about to kiss her again. Before he noticed the girls coming towards them. He kisses her forehead and winks. She smiles and blows him a kiss.

" Do that again, throw mama in the water, Lucas" Kelly yells, as she and Katie, run towards the couple.

Peyton turns to face her daughter, " You like me getting thrown in the water?" she asked her daughter with a sad smile. Pretending she hurt her feelings.

"Yeah" Kelly laughs " It was funny." she smiled, at her mom.

" Hmm, okay," Peyton said, as she walks slowly toward her, " Lets see if you like this" she says as she picks Kelly up, and throws her in the walk, Lucas did the same thing to Katie.

Karen and Dan, sat over by the sand castle they were working on with the girls, watching the foursome play in the water. " I've never seen him this happy" Karen whispered, to her husband.

" I know, " Dan said, as he watched, the girls try to pick Lucas up.. " Peyton is really good for him, it shows how much he really loves her, and she loves him."

" Yeah, and Katie is so happy, I've never seen her like this either." Karen smiled, as she continued to watch them. She always waited Lucas to fine someone to love, someone who loved kids, and could be a mom to Katie, she was so excitedly happy, when she meet Peyton and Kelly, the first time, she knew right off that Lucas had found his soul mate.

" You know he told me Last night, that he wants to ask Peyton to marry him" Dan looks at his wife.. " Next month, actually, I asked him if he was sure, and he said, Dad, I can see my future in her eyes, she's the one, I can feel it in my heart."

Karen's eyes widen, she's not really that surprise anyone who see them together, could tell how happy in love they are. "I believe he's right, she is the one" She smiles sadly, "We have to tell him Dan"

" I know sweetheart" He replies, as he wraps his arm around his wife. Knowing that things between the happy couple was about to change, both not knowing if the change will be a good thing or bad thing. "Sad part is, not only will this affect Lucas and Peyton, but it's going to really crush Katie and Kelly."


	18. Chapter 18

**Just wanted to say a quick thank you to all my readers and review, and a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. breyton Davis-Sawyer, PeytonScott, Leyton fan 4 life, Haleywestbrooke, HappyLeyton4ever, leyton03, LEYTON-NALEY, leytonlover69, Lucas n Peyton Scott TLA, Hidolfr, RJMoonspell14, jrs328, Dirtynikki, OTH6969, Cookielover96, Barbie, OTHGirl24... **

**This one took me sometime to write, I'm working on the next chapter now. **

**I also wanted to let people know who are a fan of my other story He Didn't Have To Be is competed now, so just that all in let me know what you think of the ending.**

**Moving On & Holding On is now updated to, I'm actually getting back into writing that story again, thanks to some fans of the story, suggested where and what should happen next. **

**Anyways, hope you like, please review your feed back make me smile and when I smile I want to write more...**

**Happy Reading**

**Cindy :)**

* * *

Prefect Match

Chapter 18

Lucas stands on the deck staring into the ocean the water stretches as far to the horizon. Now that the sun has gone down you can't tell the ocean from the sky. Ripples and waves continuously flow eventually break into foam, creep up to the shore and slide back. The ocean makes a sound like water surging and retreating. He loves the smell of saltwater in the air, a scent like no other. He remembers running around chasing Nathan and pushing him into the ocean. He loved summertime at the beach house, he misses his hometown. He likes New York, it's changed his life and more ways than he could have ever hoped. He's got his brother and sister in-law soon to be nephew, his daughter and Peyton and her daughter there. He's got a pretty good life there.

" what's on your mind son?" Dan said, as he stands beside him. Both looking out into the ocean..

Lucas shrugged, " just thinking."

" About what?" Dan ask as he looks over at him.

"Stuff...nothing really, I guess, I don't know, nonsense stuff I guess"

Dan watched him for a moment, he could tell something was on his mind, but didn't want to push it. " So how is life treating you in New York" he asked changing the subject.

" Pretty good, I guess"

" Lucas, something has you down, are you not happy in New York.?"

" Yeah I'm happy there, " he sighed, " A little...I don't know it's just..." he sighed. trying to put his thoughts into words

" Just what?" Dan pushed, " Is it your job? Nathan and Haley? the baby? Katie? Peyton?"

" It's not Katie, she's happy there and it's definitely not Peyton, She's the best thing about New York, if I didn't more up there, I would have never met her. And I can't imagine my life without her." Dan just nodded, Lucas leans over the rail, as he continued. "It's not my job or the boys on my team. I just feel like I'm interrupting Nathan and Haley's life. "

" what do you mean?"

" I don't know it's just I feel like I'm stopping their happiness. Because I'm living there still I promised them a few months, six months tops and its going to be year soon. I know that they don't care how long we stay, but I just can't help but feel like I'm a failure ,"

" Lucas you are not a failure, we are proud of you for leaving to give yourself and your daughter a better life. Even thou your mom and I didn't want you to leave Tree Hill, we understood and supported you, because we knew you wasn't happy here not like you use to be. And we knew you felt like you were standing still, while everyone else moved on. "

" I know, it's was the right choose but I really didn't plan on living with them forever. And I can exactly a afford to buy a house, so I was thinking of moving to this little apartment I found that I can afford, the only problem is Katie would have to change school. She really loves her school plus Kelly's there"

" you know your mom and I would love to help you."

" dad I can't ask you guys that, you guys have done so much, and So has Nathan and Haley. I can't keep living off you guys. I love coaching just wish the pay was a little better." He joked.

" we'll, why don't you and Peyton move in together? You really love her right."

" Yes, didn't I make that clear when I told you I wanted to marry her, I got the ring upstairs in my bag. Just waiting on the right time, " He smiled,

" Well, how did you buy the ring?"

" I borrowed the money from Nate, but Haley doesn't know, I didn't want her to know I was thinking of asking Peyton to marry me. She would have told Peyton." He turned around looking in the side double doors, Peyton was siting on the floor with Karen beside her as the girls did their hair. " I swear the first time we locked eyes, that was all it took, Ain't it just strange how forever can change with just one look. She touched my soul like no one else, the way she made me feel left ,me talking to myself." Dan just smiled, as Lucas went on, " She shines like a diamond when she walks into a room. She's ain't typical, she ain't predictable, It's a miracle how my heart stumbled into someone so unbelievable. My life has been so lonely and boring never thought I would find someone so elegant, intelligent, heaven-sent. She's so beautiful its' undisputable, its undeniable, She music to my ears and makes my heart sing, she's mine other half, she's what make me whole."

" I think it's a good time to asks her that question" Dan said, as he patted him on the back.

" Now?"

" Yes, tell her everything you just said to me and I guarantee she says yes."

" Really?" he asked happily, Dan nods, " I lie to her today" he said, totally changing the subject. His being feeling the guilt all day about it.

" What do you mean?"

" She knew something was bothering me today after coming back from the store, but I kept telling her it wasn't nothing."

" What was bothering you? and why did you lie to her?"

" today when I was standing in the check out line, and your probably going to think I'm crazy, But As I was scanning around the store, I swear I saw...

" Christina?" Dan asked..

Lucas looked at him with a raised brow. " How do you know I was going to say that?"

" Cause your mind isn't playing tricks on you Luke, she's in town, she is living here now, she moved back a few months ago."

" What c..." Lucas started but stopped when the side door open.

" Well, men. us women are heading to bed. So we can go shopping in the morning" Karen said, as she with the others stood behind her. She kissed Dan, " Night come to bed soon it's after eleven now"

" Yes dear" Dan said, as he kissed her again.

" Night Lucas" She then said, as she kissed his cheek. " She is so prefect for you " she whispered in his ear.

" I know, night mom" He said, as he reached down and picked Katie up. " Do you have fun playing with grandma and Peyton?"

" Yeah I always do, " Katie said. " Night daddy" she kissed his cheek,

" Night angel" Lucas said, as he kissed her fore head. Then handed her to Dan who handed Kelly to him. Kelly yawn as soon as she got in Lucas's arms. " Sleepy?" he teased

She nods. " Night Luke" she said, as she kissed his chin,

" Night princess, " He kissed her forehead, Karen took her in her arms.

" Grandpa, lets carry our sleepy granddaughters to bed, " Karen said, to Dan giving him the lets leave them alone look. Dan smiled then followed behind her.

" You coming to bed?" she asked as she stands in front of him.

He smiles, as he stares out her, wearing jogging pants and a tarheel tank top, " In a few minutes" he pulls her close to him.

" Well, don't take to long" she said, as she wraps her arms around his neck. " I was hoping for some one on one action with you tonight"

He smirked, " Really"

" Yeah, it's been a while and I know it's my fault" She said, as she plays with the hair on the back of his neck. Even thou they have been together for eight months the two have only had sex twice since becoming a couple. Peyton was afraid of him spending the night giving Kelly the wrong Idea, and she wouldn't stay with him either. He was so sure when they got to the beach house the other day that she was going to ask him to sleep on the couch, but she didn't they shared a bed last night. She told him if Kelly asks why they are sharing a bed, she would just tell her, because there wasn't enough beds for everyone. But Kelly hasn't asked any questions, which shocked Peyton, Lucas hoped that them sleeping together every night here, without Kelly or Katie questioning it, that maybe Peyton would slowly come around to him sleeping at her house once in a while.

" Peyton, I told you before I'm not with you for sex, I'm with you because I love you, "

She kissed him sweetly, " I know, and love you for that, but I'm hoping that after we talk tonight things will be different for us when we go back home."

" What do you mean?" Lucas asked, But she didn't answer, Dan returned, so she kissed him again

" Night Dan" she said, as she pulled away from Lucas. " Night baby" she said as she looked over at Lucas

" Night Peyton" Dan said, as he stood beside Lucas again. Knowing that his son will want to pick up their conversation.

" Don't go to sleep on me, I'll be up soon" Lucas warned her

She gave him a devious smile, and a wink, then walked back in the house. " She looks at you the same way you look at her, another reason to asks her now"

" I'm going to ask her when I feel it's the right time dad, but for now, I want to know why you didn't tell me Christina was back, have you talked to her." He was upset that no one warned him about her being in town. He knew that he was going to run into her one day especially with this being her home town. But he could have used the warning, that way he could have prepared for it.

" Look we just found out last week, she came by the house looking for you. "

" What did she say?"

" She said, she had to talk to you and it was really important." Dan told him a bit of what she said. " We told her you lived in New York now, and I could give you his number. but she said, she needed to talk to you face to face, so we told her you were going to be in town for the summer. "

Lucas closed his eyes, " She wants Katie doesn't she"

Dan shrugged, " She asked about Katie, but she didn't say anything about wanting her, Lucas she didn't even asks much about Katie. She was more just wanting and needing to talk to you"

" But why? I don't want her back, I don't miss her and I haven't been in love with her for years. I love my life, why come back now?'

" I don't know why either son, and I know you don't want her and you don't love her. I see the way you look at Peyton, how you watch her when you think no one is looking, I have never seen you like this, Peyton's got your heart, not Christina, but you do need to talk to her Luke, find out what she wants. She is Katie's mom. And you need to talk to Peyton to. let her know what is going on, "

" I will talk to Peyton Dad, I don't like keeping things from her, honest is our motto, we promised to always be honest even if it's something we know would hurt the other. Peyton's last relationship left her pretty messed up and I promised to always tell her everything, always be straight with her."

"That's good, I still don't understand why you won't talk to her about moving in together."

" It's not that easy dad."

"You love each other, things are serious between you guys you want to marry her. So why not?"

" I can't ask her if we can move in with her. You know we have been together eight months and I've only stayed at her place twice. Only because Kelly and Katie where at Haley's with her. I would get up early in the morning hurry home before the girls woke up."

" why?"

" Peyton is afraid of setting the wrong example for the girls. When we got here and she found out we would have to share a room I thought she was going to freak. But she didn't, "

" we'll why don't you bring up the subject see where it go's."

" I don't want to seem like I'm pushing her into something so serious so fast. Something she might not be ready for dad."

" okay, " Dan shook his head. " you don't want to be the first to bring on the subject about moving in together, cause you don't want to seem like your pushing her." Lucas nods. " but yet you're dying to pop the question? Don't you think marriage is a bigger deal then living together?" Lucas sighed, as he looked back out into the ocean. " look son" Dan said after a few minutes of silences. " Peyton is prefect for you, your mom and I love her and Kelly. Don't hold back from what you want just because your scared. I think you'll be surprised to found out what you want is what she wants to." Lucas just looked at him. " night I'll see you in the morning"

" night dad." He said, as he continued to look at into the ocean, his mind back to Christina, and what she wants to see him for.

Dan walked to the door, " Lucas, quit thinking about what Christina whats, at least for the night, go to bed you got a beautiful girlfriend upstairs waiting on you. Don't screw up a prefect night with her, by worrying about you ex"

* * *

Dan climbed in bed beside his wife. " did you tell him?" Karen asked as she felt him get into bed.

" I told him a little."

" a little." she turn to face him.

" he knows Christina is in town, and that she needs to see him. But that's all I told him."

" why didn't you tell him everything?"

" because honey it's not our place. She has to tell him. " Dan wrapped his arms around her.

" I really hope she doesn't mess things up between him and Peyton. I like Peyton she is so good for him. "

" I know, and Lucas knows to. I was trying to push him into asking her to marry him now."

" why would you do that?"

" because they love each other "

" Dan I think you should have told him to wait till he talked to Christina. Things between them might change once they know. And Peyton might not what to be involved with him anymore."

" honey, I can't speak for Lucas about what he's going to say, or think or even do when Christina finally tells him why she needed to see him. But I can say that our sons is hopelessly completely totally in love with Peyton. Yes her news is going to shake things between them but I believe everything will be fine. They love each other and as long as Lucas is honest with Peyton from the start, I think Peyton would stick around."

" I hope so to, " she said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

His thoughts of Christina, drifted away, as he walked in their room. Peyton was sitting up in bed playing a game on her cell phone, " It's about time" she teased, she put her phone down.

" Sorry, got caught up talking to my dad, " he said, as he kicked off his shoes, then climb on the other side of the bed,

" Everything okay?"" she said, as she turn to face him.

" Everything is prefect" he says lovingly while pushing a strand of hair off her face and caressing her cheek. "God I love you" he kisses her, his tongue graze her lips begging entrance into her mouth which. Peyton eagerly accept, his tongue shoots out to meet her, as they deepen their kiss, not able to get enough of each other.

Lucas' hands run up and down her sides, Peyton's hands running up and down his back. They both had something to say to one another, but those thoughts slipped away, as they started to make love.

After they made love twice, Peyton laid her head on his chest. " I like this" she whispered, as she made circles on his fine chest.

Lucas smiled down at her " what" he whispered, as he kissed the top of her head.

" Laying in your arms, listening to your heart beat," She closed her eyes as his hands ran up her bare back.

" I know how you feel, I love the feeling of you in my arms, going to sleep with you in my arms, and waking up with you still in my arms, and my heart, baby you're the reason it beats," Peyton lifted her head and kissed his lips.

" So there is something I've wanted to asks you for a while now" Peyton said, as she turned over to laid on top of him. Lucas just smiled at her, " Well, I've thought, and you know I love you and Katie, and Kelly loves you guys to, So I was wondering if...

" If what?" He asked softly dying to know what she wants to ask.

" If you and Katie, want to move in with us?" She asked as she bit her lip.

Lucas eyes brow raised up, as he stares at her, " What?" he says like he didn't hear.

" Look if you think it's to soon, I understand, I've just been thinking about it for a while now a..

" You have?" He asked, cutting her off. he was surprised, he was just telling his dad she wasn't ready for this and he didn't want to push her , but she has thought about it.

" Yeah, I actually been painting the room beside Kelly's room, for Katie the last month, that's my secret project I've been working on. We love each other and our girls are happy, and I think they would love the idea. I mean Haley and Nathan are about to welcome their little bundle of joy and start their family, and who wants to be around a crying baby all night, " She joked, " unless it's ours" She said, totally turning red when she realized what she said.

" Ours" He smiled down at her,

" I don't know, I mean I wouldn't mind having another baby, I loved being pregnant," she said, as she looked at his chest, she couldn't look him in the eyes.

" You want to have my baby" He asked in an excited voice, Maybe, his dad's right she would say yes if he asked her. especially, if she's thinking of their future together.

" Well, not right now, but maybe one day, I love you and you made me so happy and I know we,,,," She stops as she noticed his look on his face.

Lucas was to deep in his thoughts to notice that Peyton was staring at him. His mind went to what Christina wanted, he wondered if he should tell Peyton or not, or at least wait till he talked to her than tell her, He was having a battle with himself, Telling her could be a good idea, or bad idea not telling her could be one of the same to.

" Penny for your thoughts?" She asks, in a concern voice. She noticed the look on his face the same one he had early today.

Her voice knocked him out of his thoughts, " What?" he asks, as his eyes locked her.

" You seem distanced is everything okay?"

" Everything is great, I love you " He said, as he lifted her chin up to kiss her. " And Katie and I would love to move in with you and Kelly"

She smiled brightly at him, " I love you to, and we are going to happy, I promise" she kissed him sweetly then a little more passionately, Little touches led them to make love again .

* * *

Lucas woke to an empty bed, as he sit up he heard the shower running, He smiled, as he climbed out of bed. Peyton washing her hair, and didn't hear him come in. He stepped into the shower behind her, and took her into his arms and gave her a nice big hug. " Morning beautiful" he whispered into her ear.

" Morning handsome" she smiled, as he hugged her tightly for a few more seconds, " Wanna wash my back"

" Love to " he said, as he kissed her bare shoulder. He grabbed a wash cloth and started to wash her back. " So your going shopping with my mom?"

" Yeah, she wants to show me some stores downtown. Whats your plans today?"

He washed off between her shoulder blades, and down to her waist, "Um.." he said, as he thought about it " Probably going fishing with my dad."

"Cool" she said, as she turned in his arms, " My turn" she smirked, as she took the cloth from him.

" Nope, " His hands go under her thighs, motioning for her to lift up and wrap her legs around him, " I'm not done being dirty yet, " he smirked, as he entered her fast, Both moaning loudly...

After their morning activity, the couple came down stairs hand in hand smiling like to love-sick fools, "Morning everyone " Lucas said, as he poured him and Peyton a cup of coffee.

" Morning " Dan and Karen said with a knowing look

" Mama you ready, "

" Yes, baby," Peyton said, as she took a few slips of her coffee.

" Bye daddy, Bye Grandpa, Bye Lucas, " The girls yelled from the front door, before talking off outside.

" Well, they must be to busy to give out hugs this morning huh" Dan joked. Karen kissed Dan then told Lucas bye,

" Be good today" Lucas said, as he pulled her to him, " I love you"

" I'm always good baby, " she winked, " I love you to, " she said, as she walked towards the door. " Have fun fishing" she yelled before walking out the door.

" Fishing?" Dan questioned,

Lucas shrugged, " I told her we were going fishing"

" Lucas we haven't been fishing since you and Nathan were about seven, and Nathan fell in the water."

" I know," He sighed, " Okay, I lied to her, I'm not going fishing, I need to see Christina"

" Okay, but why didn't you tell her, I thought you were going to talk to her last night"

" That was the plan, but I figured, I need to know what she wants, and then I'll talk to Peyton, "

Dan shook his head, " I hope you know what you're doing?"

" I do Dad, look could you just cover for me, if they happen to come back before I do" Dan nodded even thou he didn't want involved, " Thanks, she staying with her mom or sister"

" She staying with her sister" Lucas nodded then took off out the door.

* * *

It was little after noon, when the girls start to complain that they were staved So Karen suggested they stop on the dock, where she use to take Lucas and Nathan when they were little. As the girls sat outside eating lunch and talking.

Peyton took in the view, people walking around, surfing,and laying on the beach, As her eyes scanned the end of the dock. Her eyes widen dramatically, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Lucas was sitting at a table with a brown hair girl, they looked like they were in a deep conversation. He wasn't doing anything wrong, like holding her hand or kissing, but that's not the point to Peyton he lied to her, he said he was going fishing with his dad, and Dan was no where around.

She thought maybe something came up. And his plans go changed, she text him, just to see what he texts back. " Hey, baby, I miss you, are you having fun fishing?" she sent the message, and watched as he received it.

Her phone beeped a few seconds later, and it's one word broke her heart. " Yes" was all he said. She then turn to Karen " My head is really killing me, do you mind if we just head back."

Karen looked at her for a moment, noticing something was wrong. " Sure," Peyton stood in walked away fast. Hoping to get back to the beach house and into the room before she started to cry, she didn't want to cry in front of Lucas's mom.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry! for the late update, I actually had the chapter almost done, then I accidentally deleted it, somehow. So I had to write it all over, which totally sucks, I couldn't remember everything that I had written, but I tried. **

**So I hope you like it anyways...**

**I also started a new story call Unexpected Love, it's rated M, I figured it's been a while since I've written a mature Leyton story.**

**Oh and BTW, there is a new story called Destiny, written by LEYTON-NALEY, it's a pretty good story, and she has some cool idea's for it, so please check it out. It's a Leyton one.. Thanks...**

**Happy Reading **

**Cindy :)**

* * *

Prefect Match

Chapter 19

When Peyton returned to the beach house, she immediately excused herself, and went up to the room where she was staying. She needed to calm herself down, before jumping to any conclusions, she remembered when she was younger what her mom use to say, when you jump to conclusions you often skip over the truth. Hmm, skipping over the truth, but what was the truth, well the truth is he lied to her, he said he was going fishing with his dad, never once did he say anything about meeting up with a beautiful brown hair girl. And he lied to her last night to, she knew something was on his mind, but he said it was nothing, So two lies and two days, even if it was a little white lie it's still a lie. She sat on the bed loss in her thoughts, didn't hear the knock.

Karen opened the door smiling sadly at the blonde," Peyton, honey are you sure your okay," Karen asked, as she stepped in the room.

"Yep, I just got a really bad headache, I just need to lay down for a bit, " She said, as she give Karen a small smile. Karen just nods, " Do you mind watching Kelly for me, while I lay down?"

" Yes, sure, Dan and I adored her."

" She adores you guys to."

" Well, I will be out on the beach if you need anything, and Lucas should be back any minute,"

" Do you know where he is?" Peyton asked, as she laid down, wondering if they all were in on whatever he didn't want her to know.

Karen looked at her for a moment, " Um... no, I don't know, I could ask Dan, he might know"

" Well, he told me they were going fishing, and Dan is here, but Lucas's isn't so I was just wondering what happen to them fishing"

"Fishing?" she questioned, Dan hasn't taken the boys fishing in years, she wondered why Lucas told her that. " Honey, why don't you close those eyes, and I'll go get you some aspirin, " Karen closed the door, then walked downstairs " Where is Lucas?" she questioned her husband.

Dan looked up for the laptop, " Out somewhere why?"

"You don't know where he is?"

" No, I don't know, why?"

" Well, he told Peyton you guys were going fishing, which I couldn't believe, cause you guys swore never to go back. And if you did go fishing which I doubt, why are you back so early and why didn't Lucas come back with you?"

Dan sighed, " Fine, look we didn't go fishing, yes, he lied to Peyton, I told him to be honest with her, but he said he knew what he was doing"

" Which is what?"

" He went to see Christina"

" Okay, well I figured he would once he knew she was here and she was looking for him, but why lie to his girlfriend?"

" I don't know, he said he wanted to talk to Christina first see what she wants then talk to Peyton."

" He should have talked to Peyton first took her with him, cause if he is really planning on asking her to marry him, he needs to realizes that Peyton has a say in his life choices to. "

"Hey Guys" Lucas said, as he walked in the kitchen. He was smiling, and whistling.

" Your in a good mood."

" yes, I am"

Dan and Karen looked at each other, then back at their son, " Why?" both wanting to know, dying to know if he talked to Christina, he was far to happy, unless Christina changed her mind.

" Well, I was out walking around run into Dana, and we got lunch and we talked you know catch up on life, After I left her I was walking around just thinking, and I realized that dad's right."

" Right about what? Dan questioned

" I love Peyton, and she loves me, we actually decided last night to move in together, so I figured I'm ready now, I'm going to asks her to marry me tonight. "

" That's great Lucas" Dan said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks," He said, as he looked over at his mom. " What are you thinking mom?"

She took a deep breath, she knew that Peyton was upset with Lucas right now, and maybe that would stop her from saying yes, which is good. Not that she didn't want her to sat yes, she wants Peyton as a daughter, she just wants Lucas to wait till he talks to Christina, " Your dad told you about Christina?"" Lucas nods" Well, I think you should hold up on asking Peyton...

" Asking Peyton what?" Peyton asked, as she walked in the kitchen. Staring at Karen... She looked over at Lucas, who smiled at her, but she didn't smile back, she turned her attention back to Karen.

The three shared a look, before Karen decided the ball was in her court, " What you wanted for dinner, Lucas was going to come up in asks you, but I figured you were asleep, so I was just telling them to hold up on you, cause you need your rest."

Peyton studied her for a while, then glanced at Dan, and then Lucas, she knew they were hiding something now. " Okay, I just came down for those aspirin," she was worrying so much that she actually gave herself a headache.

" Oh I'm sorry," Karen said, as she walked over to her bag, getting the pills

" You okay?" Lucas asked, as he walked over to her. He went to rest his hand on her back..

" I just got a headache" she said, as she moved away from him. " Thank you" she said, as she took the pills from Karen.." I'm going to go lay down" she told them leaving the room as quick as possible.

Her little mood didn't go unnoticed by Lucas, " What happen?" he asked his mom, he knew something was up, her walls were up. She was acting coldly towards him.

" What?"

" Something is wrong with her, more than a little headache, "

" I think so to, but I don't know what, she wouldn't tell me"

" When did her mood change?" He asked, as he racked his brain trying to figure out what the hell could have happened since this morning.

" Well, she was all cheerful and happy, talking away about everything, then we stopped at the docks cause the girls wanted something to eat, and we ordered our food, and we talked next th...

As soon as the words left his mother's mouth it dawned on him." When was you at the docks? around what time?" he interrupted her. already knowing her answer.

" A little after twelve, why?"

Lucas exhaled loudly, " I figured, I know what's wrong with her, at least I think I do..I got to talk to her." he said as he starts to walk off, but turns in looks at his mom. " I thought you liked Peyton?"

" I do"

" Then why don't you want me to marry her?"

" Lucas, I want you to marry her, I love Peyton and Kelly, and I'm excited about them being apart of our lives it's just, I think you need to talk to Christina before you do anything, "

" Why? It doesn't matter what she wants, She's not getting Katie, she's not getting me back, I'm in love with Peyton, I don't love her anymore, I haven't for years and I don't miss her to be honest, I hate that Katie has missed out on knowing her, and if she wants to be apart of Katie's life so be it, I'm okay with that and so would Peyton, we've actually talked about the possibility of Christina coming back one day.."

" You have?"

" Yes, Peyton and Haley love watching those chick movies on lifetime, and I guess they watched one where the mother returned after being gone for ten years and try to take her son away from his father, or something like that, and Peyton said it got her thinking. She said, if that day ever came, she would fight with me,"Karen looked down at the floor, " You guys know what she wants don't you? " he asked, as he watched them.." She wants Katie? Doesn't she?"

" Honestly we don't know if she wants her or not, she didn't even really asks about her. But she did say she had some news that would change all our lifes, "

" Well, what could it be? I haven't since her six years, or talked to her, and..." he stopped as his mind started to drifted off

" What is Lucas?" Karen asked in a concern voice. Lucas was staring down at the floor, like he was putting together the pieces of something in his mind.

" Nothing, I got to go talk to Peyton." he said, then walked out of the room.

" I think he is thinking the same thing were thinking?" Dan told his wife, as he wrapped an arm around her. Karen nodded, " And if we are right it's going to destroy him."

* * *

She was laying in the middle of their bed, facing the wall. He walked in closing the door quietly, " Hey" he said, as he sat down on the side of the bed. She looked at him, but didn't speak. " You okay?" she still didn't answer. " Peyton, I know something is wrong, just tell me " she still didn't speak. She rolled over facing away from him. He sighed, then got up and move to the other side of the bed. "What's wrong baby? Talk to me," he urged. as he reached out in slid his fingers down her cheek

She closed her eyes, "Nothing," she lied "I just have a headache, I just need to take a nap and I'll be better."

" Okay, you want me to lay down with you, I could hold you"

" No" she lied again course she wanted him to lay with her, he makes everything seem better for her when she is in his arms.

" Look me in the eye and tell me nothing is wrong, if you can do that, then I'll let you rest." he told her, knowing she was lying to him, something was bothering her.

She opened her eyes, looked up at him " Nothing is wrong Lucas" she said in a shaking voice, and unshed tears sparkling in her green eyes.

" Then we do you look like your about to cry? or that you have cried? Peyton, I love you, you can tell me anything, please don't lie to me, honesty is what we promised to each other from the start."

" Honesty?" she repeated, as she sat up. " You got some nerve" she laughed bitterly.

" What?" he was a little happy now cause he knew he was getting somewhere. " I have been honest with you. I've never lied to you"

" Oh really" she challenged him.. " Okay, Mr. Honest, where were you today?" she asked in a cold voice.

He knew it she saw him at the dock with Dana, " Having lunching with an old friend"

" I thought you were going fishing with your dad?"

" I lied."

She was shocked that he admitted it so fast, " Why lie? unless your cheat...

" No, I'm not." he said interrupted her. " Peyton, I love you, I'm not cheating on you with Dana or any other girl, I would never cheat on you."

" Dana?" she said in a jealous tone.

" She is an old friend I bumped into today, "

" A friend?" she said in a disbelief voice. " That's what they all say, I love you, I want you, I don't want no one else, I only have eyes for you, she is just a friend baby, someone I can talk to about you and me, she will never be more to me then a friend. lame excuses Lucas, I've heard them all."

" it's not a lame excuse Peyton she is just a friend."

" Whatever you say Lucas," she told him as she got off the bed, " Hope you and your friend have a good life together, I'll be out of your way within the hour." Lucas jumped off the bed, grabbing her arm, a little harder than he intended to. " What now Lucas first your going to lie to me, then your going to cheat on me, now your going to hit me." she yelled. " Go ahead, it's not the first time a man hit man, I can take it. Hit me" she screamed.

Lucas took a step back letting her arm go, just staring at her, he couldn't believe what she just said, he looked down at the floor, he walked over to the door, " I'm sorry I lied to you last night and today, and regardless to what you think or what your thinking right now, I'm not cheating, I had a good reason for lying, " he opened the door, then turn around to face her. She was standing at the edge of the bed with her arms wrapped around herself, looking down at the floor. " I can't believe you actually thought I was going to hit you." he told her before walking out the door slamming it behind him.

She jump at the sound of the door slamming, She sighed in frustration, she fell on to the bed, as if her legs had simply given out beneath her. " Damn Peyton" she cursed herself. " Why didn't I just ask why he lied, I didn't mean to go all crazy bitch on him." She laid down and cried herself to sleep.

" Peyton" Karen said as she shook her

" What's wrong?" she asked, as she slowly opened her eyes, She sat up looking around the room,noticing it was now dark outside. Wow, how long was she sleeping?

" Nothing honey, I just wanted to let you know that Dan and I were talking the girls for ice cream,"

" Oh okay" she said, as she stood up,

" I left you and Luke a plate of lasagna in the fridge. If your hungry?"

Peyton nods, " Where is Lucas?" she asked as she remembers what happen earlier

" I don't know sweetheart" she tells her, as Peyton gives her a concern look. " He kind of stormed out, right after you guys little disagreement."

" Oh" she whispered, she wondered where he went, she picked up her phone, seven clock, wow she did sleep longer then she wanted. " You heard our disagreement?" she asked feeling ashamed for screaming at Lucas in his parents home.

" Just the till end of it, " Karen give her a small smile. " Couples fight all the time, he will clam down and than you two can make up, " Peyton just nodded, hoping she was right. " and to easy your mind the girls didn't hear it. I told then Lucas had something to do and you wasn't feeling good. when we sat down for dinner."

" Thank you Karen."

" We are going to get going now"

She changed into a pair of jogging pants, and Lucas Tree Hill shirt, put her hair and a pony tail. then went downstairs, Her mind wondering where he was or who he was with. She wondered if he was with that Dana girl, if he was talking to her about her right now. She popped her plate into the microwave, she poured herself a glass of wine. A few seconds later, she sat down with her plate and wine, and start to eat, she then heard the front door open and close. Then someone run upstairs, and she heard a door slammed, then heard someone run back down the stairs, she wondered if Dan forgot his wallet or something. She took another bite,

" Your still here?"

She looked over at the doorway of the dinning room, Lucas was standing there staring at her, like he hasn't seen her in years. " Did you want me to leave?" she asked in a hurt voice.

" No," he said, as he walked into the room. " I thought you would have headed back to New York, without talking to me, "

She didn't rely to that," Your parents took the girls for ice cream and your mom left you plate in the fridge." she told him as she took a sip of her wine. Looking back down at her plate.

he smiled to himself noticing that she was wearing his shirt," Thanks" he said, as he walked into the kitchen, she listened to him, heating up his food, she wanted to asks him where he was, but she didn't want to fight anymore. He sat down at the opposite side of the table, they ate in silent, a few minutes later " I was just sitting on the beach, a little place the Nathan and I discovered when we were about ten," he said, knowing she was wondering. " I was alone" She looked up at him and nodded. the room when back to being quite again.

She down her second glass of wine, " I'm sorry," she blurted out tired of the quietness " I can't believe I said that to you."

" Me either, " He sighed, their eyes locked.

" I don't know what happen, I was just hurt cause you lied to me twice and that's how everything started with Marshall first the lies then the cheating and then the hitting." she closed her eyes, as a few tears fell. " I love you Lucas "

" Peyton," he said, as he kneel in front of her, lifting her chin, " Open your eyes," she did. " I'm not Marshall, when you screamed that at me, telling me to hit you, it broke my heart, I thought that within the ten months we've known each other, and the eight months that we've been a couple, you believed that I could never hurt you like he did, that I would never lay a hand on you." he paused, " No matter what we fight about, or how upset I get, or even if you hit me, or push me, or scream at me like you did today, I will never cross that line, I'm not that man, I wasn't raised that way, and I know Marshall wasn't raised that way either, and I can't speak for him, I don't know what made him snap, And I am sorry that you had to go through that, If he was alive today I would probably looked him up and beat the shit out of him, for ever laying a finger on you and a hurtful way."

She smiled a little at him, running her fingers through his hair, " Like my dad told me and Nathan when we were young, A real man, never hits a women, Physical abuse is a very touchy subject. Many women experience it, but none deserve it. It is a senseless and heartless act and is a sign of a true coward."

" Your dad is a wise man."

" Yeah he is, I need you to believe that no matter how upset I...

She put a finger to his lips,. " I know, I do believe it, you have never made me feel unsafe, I say things without thinking when I upset, I saw you with that girl and I just assumed."

He kissed her finger, then took her hand into his, " I get that, I am sorry for lying to you, I have never lied to you and the past and I promise from tonight on, I will never lie to you again. I don't ever want you to doubt me or don't trust me, I don't want to lose you Peyton, I love you to damn much,"

" I'm not going anywhere Lucas, I didn't mean to go all crazy bitch on you, Can you tell me why you lied?"

He stood up, grabbing her hand, he walked then to the living room, and sat down in his favorite blue chair, she sat on his lap, " Christina is here" she looked at him confusedly, " Katie's mom"

" Oh, Why?"

" I seen her yesterday, but wasn't for sure if it was her, but my dad confirmed it was, I guess she shown up a few weeks ago at their house looking for me. So today I decide to go by her sister's in see if she was there, but no one answered the door, so i left a note in the mail box, My dad said she has something to talk to me about, and I wanted to see what it was before telling you,"

" Lucas, I could have went with you,"

" I know"

" Do you think she wants Katie?" she asked, as she touched his check." And you back?"

" She's not getting me back, I'm a happy taken man,"he said, as she lean down in kissed him. " And I'm not to sure if she is here for Katie or to tell me that Katie's not mine

" What do you mean?"

" I just have this feeling I can't shake it, .." he was cut off by the doorbell. He reached up giving Peyton a little kiss before, they walked to the door hand in hand. He opened the door, smiling feeling a lot better now that Peyton knew what was going on.

" Hey Lucas"

His smile dropped " Christina" He said, as he looked over at Peyton, who give his hand a little squeeze.

" You must be Peyton" she said, extending her hand to her, " Lucas mom said, you were pretty, she was right your a doll."

" Um, thank you, " Peyton said, in a unsure voice, as she shook the brown hair woman's hand. She was an older vision of Katie, Her heart was beating fast, as she herself wondered what she wanted.

" Look, I was hoping to talk to you alone" she told Lucas, " It's really important."

"Well, my parents took the girls out and whatever you have to talk to me about you can say it in front of Peyton."

Christina sighed, giving Peyton a look, " Fine, but can we talk on the beach?"

" Why can't we talk here?"

" Well, to be honest, I have someone on the beach that I want you to meet,"

Lucas and Peyton exchanged confused looks, then both looked back at the women standing in the doorway, " You come back to Tree Hill, looking me up, telling my parents, that you needed to see me, cause you have something to tell me that will change our life's, and now you want me to meet someone you brought for LA? Why are you here Christina?"

" I'm here for my son."

" Your son? " Lucas said, looking at her like she's crazy," we had a daughter, Katie, she's a girl, not a boy"

" Yes, I remember her Lucas, I know she is a girl, I'm not here for her, from what I've been told, she has a pretty amazing life with you two and Peyton's daughter, and I'm happy about that, " she run her fingers through her hair. " That why I am here, I thought it was time for my son to meet his sister and..." she paused taking a deep breath " And his father."


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you guys know that I broke my right hand last week, I have a habit of punching things when I get mad, I guess this time I punched a little to hard lol.. Anyway, this chapter was half way done, so I decided to go head in post it as is. Cause It sucks typing with one hand, I can't do it, my left hand just isn't as good as my right, I need both my hands to type. I use my right hand for everything, so this is pretty hard from me, I'm not to sure when I will be able to update anymore stories, I got back to the doctor in two weeks, and the pain has stopped so that's a good sign. I will try my hardest to get you more updates.

Thanks for reviewing and reading...

* * *

Prefect Match

Chapter 20

In one swift motion, Lucas turned around, anger radiating from his every stride and all Peyton could do was helplessly watch him walk away. Involuntarily her hands raised up to stop him, " Lucas, baby," she yelled, He wouldn't stop and he didn't turn around. She knew he was pissed, and probably hurt, shocked more than she was, She knew this as surely as she knew that he wouldn't listen to any explanations that she assumed Christina might want to give. He was to far away to listen in more ways than one.

Christina closed her eyes, his angry face imprinted on her mind as her shoulder's slumped in defeat.

" Um.." Peyton began but didn't really know what to say or where to start. " I'm sorry," she said, not to sure why she was the one apologizing. She didn't do anything wrong,

" You have nothing to be sorry about Peyton." Christina said, as she opened her eyes, " I should have handed that a little differently, it's not the reactions I was looking for. " she laughed...

Peyton turn around to face her all the way, she crossed her arms around herself, " It's not the reaction you were looking for?" she asked in a disbelief voice adding a bitter laugh. " You cut all ties to him and your daughter six years ago..

" It hasn't been six years Peyton you don't know what you're talking about"

" Excuse me, yes it has, you left her when she was a month old, she will be seven next month, or did you forget her birthday to?"

" Look, I did not come here to fight with my ex's girlfriend over our daughter, You don't have a say in what happens... I

" See honey that's where your wrong, " Peyton interrupted her, " the day you walked out deciding you didn't want to be a mom anymore, you closed the door on having any say in her life or how Lucas raises her or who he chooses to help raise her. I have only known Katie for ten months, but I bet any mount of money I know more about her than you do?"

" You don't know me, you don't know what it's like to be me, you don't know what it was like back then, to feel so unhappy, so unloved, that you felt like you were stuck and you couldn't breath, no one to talk to, cause you knew they would never understand what your feeling and why your feeling it. "

Peyton stared at her for a moment, " That's where your wrong, I do know what that's like, I've been there,.. but you know your right, I don't know you, or your story, just like you don't know me or mine. So I can't judge you, but for you to show up out of the blue expecting Lucas to be happy or excited, or thrilled or whatever the hell you thought his reaction was going to be, you had to be kidding yourself. "

Christina looked down at the ground, " I know he has always wanted a big family and he is doing really good with Katie, Lucas is family man, he takes after his dad, it's in his blood, I want my son to be raised with his sister, I believe you guys can raise three kids, I can help a little money wise." she paused, " Are you and Lucas serious?"

Peyton watched her, "Not, that isn't any of your business but yes, we are actually moving in together when we get back to New York. " Christina smiled brightly, which made Peyton feel uncomfortable. Something wasn't right about this. "What do you actually want?" she asked knowing there was more to her secret.

" I want you guys to take Josh in, take him to New York, raise him as your son, No strings attached, I promise, "

" Why?" she couldn't believe how she could give her son away, to people he hardly knew.

" I'm not a mom, I can't do it, I love him I do, but I want bigger and better thing and he will only weight me down, and I don't want him in a foster home, I want him with people who can love him, teach him right from wrong, I can't do it, I'm a traveling women, always on the road, the road is no place to raise a child. Please Peyton, I have no one else, "

Peyton couldn't believe her ears, " I need to go check on Lucas."

" Peyton, please, try to understand where I'm coming from I just want whats best for him," she paused " His name is Joshua Hunter Scott, talk to Lucas, and meet me at the docks around eight in the morning." she asked with a plead look..

" I try, that all I can promise" She said, with a shrug.

"Thanks."

* * *

She opened the door to their room, noticing him sitting in the brownish chair in the corner of the room. She sighed, as she approached him, He was staring into space. She saw the tears that gazed his eyes, " Hey," she whispered as she touched his shoulder. He didn't respond he just kept staring. " Lucas, honey" she said, as she kneel in front of him. She took his hand in her's " Talk to me," she begged. Still nothing, she kissed his hand, " Look, when your ready to talk I'll be here," she told him as she stood up, she walked back to the door, figuring he needed more time to get his head wrapped around this.

" I can't believe she did this." he whispered, just before Peyton went out the door, " I have a son Peyton, A son who probably thinks I abandoned him"

" I know" she whispered, as she walked back to him, " Lucas this is not your fault," she said, as she run her fingers through his hair. " Look there is something we need to talk about and I just want to tell you, that whatever you decide I'm on your side, "

He looked at her, " What?"

" Well, I talked to Christina after you stormed away, and " she paused, " She wants you to take in Joshua, well, us to take him is actually what she said. I..."

" Joshua?" he questioned, giving her a confused look, " Who is J...

Then it dawn on her that she never told him his son's name. " Sorry, Joshua is...your sons name." she said interrupted him.

His eyes widen, " Joshua" he repeats, " Did she say his whole name?"

" Yeah, Joshua Hunter...Scott" She said in a low whisper. " That's all she really said about him no birthday date or age, I just figured he had to be almost six, maybe just turn six or something like that." She said, as she try to do the math in her head.

He shrugged like he understood what she means, " What did she say about Katie, does she want to see her?"

" No, she doesn't, she wants you, well, us to take Joshua back to New York with us, and raise him, she said, she isn't the mother type, and she would rather he be with people who will love him and teach him right from wrong them have him put in foster care or stuck living on the road."

" I can't take in another child" He says, as put his head in his hands,

" Lucas, this is your son, were talking about, you can't just pretend he doesn't existed, You can't let her put him in foster care. How could you live with yourself if you did something like that?"

" The same way Christina has lived with herself over the last six years, she hasn't once picked up the damn phone, or wrote a letter, an email, a postcard, nothing, if she can do it, Why can't I ?"

" Because you're not her, you are not that man, " She yelled, as she stood up, pissed that he was acting this way. " If you walk away from this little boy, then you sure in the hell or not the guy I thought you was, "

" Peyton" he groaned, " You don't understand, I can't do it, I can't take in another child" he stood up, " I got so much going on now, I can't sleep at night with all the worrying and stress I'm under, I can't take in another child" he repeats, " especially when I can't afford to take care of the one I got now."

Peyton angry disappeared, as she watched him, " What are you talking about?" she asked as she stood in front of him..

"Nothing" he said, realizing what he said, he never wanted her to know about his finance situation,

" Lucas"

" Look I'm just talking out of my head, that's it." He told her as he stood up, pacing the room.

" Lucas Scott, tell me what the hell is going on now" she demanded. He shook his head in sat down on the side of the bed, not saying a word. " Lucas, you just promised me down stairs you would never lie to me again, so if I was you I would start speaking now, or I'm out of here." she told him in her most serious voice.

His head snapped up at her words, " Fine, I'm just worried about money that's it" he said, as he looked down at the floor.

" Why?"

" Why? because I don't have much, I'm stilling living with Nathan and Haley, I can't give Katie the life she deserves, Hell if she plans on going to college I can't afford to send her, If it wasn't for Haley and you taking her to the mall buying her clothes, she would probably be wearing the same clothes from last year, She wanted to join all those clubs this summer, but I couldn't afford the fee's, so I talked her out of it. New York is a little more expensive than I thought it would be, especially for just a high school basketball coach."

She sat down beside him, " Why didn't you come to me?" she asked in a hurt voice. " Lucas, we could have talked about it, I could have helped you out,"

" Peyton isn't it a little early in out relationship for me to be hitting you up for a loan?" he try to joke, but Peyton wasn't laughing, " Look, I'm sorry, I just didn't want my money problems out there, Plus I already own Nathan a big sum of money, that I will probably be making payments to him the rest of my life. I didn't need to own you to."

" You borrowed money from Nathan?"

" No, not really, he did something for me,even when I told him not to, and he said, I didn't have to pay him back, but I can't live with myself knowing he did it."

" Did what? Lucas your making no sense." She didn't understand what he was rumbling on about.

" I can't tell you what it is"

" Why?"

" Cause I can't"

" That doesn't make sense, was it for Katie, or something?" She asked trying to figure out what he needed money for.

" No not for Katie?" he sighed, he really didn't want her to know Nathan paid for her engagement ring.

" You?"

" No"

" Lucas. I don...

" It was for you" he yelled, finally tried of having this conversation with her. He stood up, and started pacing again.

" Me? Why?"" She asked, not remembering him buying her anything really pricey or doing anything for her that he couldn't afford. " What was it?"

" Please Peyton don't make me tell you what it is?" he begged...as he stopped in front of her, his hands in his pockets, looking so nervous. " Please"

She took a deep breath, even though she was really annoyed with him, she decided to let that one go at least for now, but she made a mental note to ask again in the future. " Fine, I'll let it go for now" she told him, " you know we need to have the money talk"

He looked at her, " We are having it right now"

" No I mean we are moving in together, which means we will be sharing the expenses "

" Oh, yeah, " He shrugged then sat back down. He really didn't want to have this talk.

" Lucas I have no problem paying all the bills, and taking care of what you and Katie, and Josh needs"

" Peyton, I can't ask you to do that" He said, looking at her.

She placed her hand over his, " Lucas we are in a relationship, we love each other, and I know this is not just another bump in my love life, you and I are the real deal, I want to be with you forever, I want to raise the girls and Josh with you. So what's mine is yours, we are in this fifty fifty.."

Lucas smiled, as he lifed her hand to his lips kissing sweetly, " Yes what we have is the real deal, and yes I want to be with you forever to," he paused, "but, Peyton can you really afford to take in two more kids?'

" Look, I think it's about time I tell you something, something that no one knows execpt Rachel and Brooke, I never told a soul, cause I didn't think it was anyones business, plus I'm a private person. "

" What?"'

" Money isn't an issue with me, I could quit my job tomorrow,or close it up and still be well taken care of. I could send our girls to any college that they want. I can afford to let Josh come live with us, And I can afford to raise another child if God blessed us with a baby or two in the future. " she paused, " I'm a rich girl Lucas, not just a little rich but really really rich. "

He raised his eye brow, " Um..not that it's my business, but how?" he asked.

" My grandparents were stock brokers, making 700,000 a year each, My grandfather invested in a lot of the stocks to, I'm not really sure which ones, All I know is when they died, I got a call for a lawyer, and my dad in I went to see him, it seemed that they left everything to be. I was their only grandchild. I was only fourteen at the time, so it was put in to this account thing where it drew interest, I wasn't allowed to have it till I was twenty-one. Well I was in Florida living with Marshall in his family and they provided me with everything I needed, that I kind of forgot about the money, it wasn't till after Marshall died that I came back to New York, I was twenty-two, and I was staying with Rachel when she reminded me of the money, So I called up the lawyer, I ended up getting five hundred million, then when Marshalls parents died last year they left us a pretty big sum of money to, I actually put it in a saving account for Kelly. I've never touched it, so Kelly is pretty well set for her future to."

" Wow" was all he could say..as he took in everything she just said.

She watched as he looked down at the floor, he was in deep thought, " This changes things between us huh?" She asked as she stood up, she closed her eyes.

"What?"

" I know I shouldn't have told you." She paused, " Look I understand if you want to call it quits, I get it, I do,"

" Call what quits?"

" Us?"

" Why would I do that?"

" I knew once you found out I had money you would break up with me, Not many men can deal with a women having more than them, Unless they are gold diggers, which I know your not, but...

" No I'm not" he said interrupted her, he stood pulling her towards him, " I'm not like most men, yes, I admit I don't like the idea of you provided for me and my family I was raised that it's the man's job to be the giver for his family, And I know times have changed and a lot of women or the ones who are the big provided now, " He paused, " But, I'll learned to be okay with it, somehow, Cause I'm not with you for your money, I don't give a damn how much you have in your bank account, I don't care if you only have a dime in there, I'm with you because I love you, I'm so in love with you Peyton, and I would love to live with you, and raise our kids together, and have a child of our own one day."

" Good, I love you to" she said, as she wrapped her arms around him, " And whatever you what to do about this whole Joshua case, I support you, "

" Thank you" he said, as he kissed her, " Come on, "

" Where we going?"

" I won't be able to sleep tonight till I get some answers from Christina, And I want you there beside me when I meet my son."

" I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she whispered, as she kissed him again...

* * *

Once standing in front of Christina's sister door, Lucas took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, Peyton took his face in her hands and kissed him, Lucas was a little shocked at first, but it didn't take long for him to start kissing her back. " You can do this" she whispered, as they broke apart.

He smiled, " thank you" he whispered, before kissing her again. After pulling back the second time, he finally rung the door bell,

The door flew open, " Luke," Christina gasp, " Peyton,,, What are you guys doing here?" she asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" We need to talk" Lucas told her

" Yeah, I know, I figure we can talk in the mor..

" No, " Lucas said as he cut her off "I want to talk now, I want to see my son now."

Christina closed her eyes, " Fine, come on in" she said, as she step aside to let them in. " Have a sit" she said, as she sat down in the red child.

They couple sat down on the red couch, " Hey Emily," Lucas said, to the brown hair girl who was sitting in a rocking chair holding an infant.

" Hey Luke, " The girl replied back " And you must be Peyton, I've heard so much about you."

Peyton give her a confused look, which Lucas picked up on, " This is Christina's sister Emily, Katie's aunt, she in Katie, exchange emails every once in a while,"

" Yes, and Katie has told me so much about you and your daughter Kelly, But I must say, you are way prettier in person then your pictures."

" Pictures?"

" Kelly likes to send her picture of New York, since Emily has never been there, and you and Kelly were in a few, Emily is the only one in Christina side of the family that keeps in touch with her." He said, as he give Christina a cold glare.

" Lucas,..." Christina said, as the two stared at each other, " I love our daughter, that's why I...

" I don't want to hear about it, I'm not here for her, she is doing fine without you and her life, I just want some answer and I want to meet Joshua, where is he?'

" Right here" Emily said, with a huge smile, " He is so tiny, in so handsome," she said, as she looked down at the infant.

Peyton's eyes widen along with Lucas's they both looked at the infant in Emily's arms, and back at Christina, " Is this some kind of sick joke or something, whose baby is that, for real" Lucas asked

" No joke, he's mine...

" I'm not his father," Lucas stated interrupting her. "There is no way in hell I'm his father, Why would you lie? Why does he have my last name?" clearly pissed that she had him believing he had a son.

" Cause he's yours...

* * *

Sorry Guys, I just had to end it like that, I love getting you all excited... Review please and let me know what you think...

Cindy,


	21. Chapter 21

Well, here I am with another chapter for you wonderful people, I'm really happy that this story reached four hundred reviews. I can't thank you guys enough, even the reviewers who down this story at the beginning I thank you to.

I just wanted to let you all know that I can't promise an update anytime soon, I have a lot to do in the coming weeks for the holidays. But I will continue this story I'm not giving up, so please keep your patience with me.

I will be posting a new chapter of Moving On & Holding On soon, and I have decided to take you guys up on your request for a sequel to He Didn't Have To Be, I have the first chapter almost done, just trying to come up with a title. So if you have an ideas please let me know.

Anyways, this chapter should answer you guys question to the whole baby thing...yes it's a short chapter to and I'm sorry about that, I figured you guys would rather want a short chapter now then continue to wait for it.

Happy Reading

Cindy :)

* * *

Prefect Match

Chapter 21

The silence was so deadening between the four of them. Lucas's eyes were locked on Christina, as he trying to figure out what she was up to. Peyton's eyes were locked on the infant in Emily's arms. She didn't know what to say or what to do, shocked doesn't even describe what she was feeling. All of sudden the temperature seem to rise or something , she was hot and having trouble breathing. " I need some air" she said in a painfully voice breaking the strained silence. She immendtily stood up, and turned toward the door surprised that she could even walk.

Lucas head snapped at the sound of the slamming door, he stood" Look, I'm not sure what the hell your up to, are why you doing this, but I will get to the bottom of it, but she comes first, I need to make sure she is okay..." he said nodding his head towards the direction Peyton went. " Then I'll handled you." he said in a direct voice.

Christina jumped at the sound of the door slamming again this time by Lucas, she closed her eyes. " You need to go set them straight" Emily told her with a serious look.

" Hey, it's not my fault that they just to conclusion " Christina said, as she stood up in lean her ear against the door, listening into the couples conversation

Emily shook her head, " You probably have that girl thinking Luke cheated on her or something. Chris you shouldn't be playing with people's feelings "

* * *

Peyton paced back and fourth the deck of Emily's house, so many things running through her mind. She wasn't to sure what to think, well what she was thinking couldn't be it. Cause it if was then that meant that Lucas lied to her again.

" Hey you okay?" He asked as he stepped out of the deck watching her,

She stopped pacing and looked at him like she had just had cold water thrown on her, or something. " Do I look okay?" she asked with a fire in her eyes that he hasn't seen before.

" No, " He said a little taken back by her tone. " Look I'm just as pissed as you are"

" Oh are you? " She asked, with her hands on her hips, " Cause I'm pretty sure that I'm a little more pissed off then you are, and I have every right to be to."

" And I don't?" he questioned clearly not understanding why she was yelling at him or acting like this. " Why are you allowed to be more pissed then me?"

" I can't believe your asking me this" she yelled, " Yeah she lied to you about having your baby, yes she should have called you and blah blah blah, but you lied to everyone Lucas, I'm starting to see lying is one of your favorite things..."

He gave her confused look, " What the hell are you talking about, I didn't lie to anyone Peyton, "

" You lied to Nathan, Haley, your parents, me and worst you lied to your daughter,"

" I didn't lie to anyone, I have no clue what you're talking about" He stepped closer to her, but she back away before he could touch her.

" You said, that they last time you seen Christina was the morning she left, you said you got up to go to work , and she was still sleeping and when you got home she was gone." she paused, trying to clam herself down. " All there was, was a letter, and that you haven't seen her, or spoke to her and six fucking years."

" Which is the truth" he said, his eyes widen as he started to realized what she was thinking, " Peyton no I

"Shut up Lucas," She yelled, interrupting him. " I should know better, seriously like a mother would really, not call, or write or send a postcard a text something. You have kept in touch and why you chose to lie about it. I guess I'll never understand, I opened myself up to you, I told you everything about me even things that Brooke and Rachel don't know, I trusted you and I felt so bad for you the way she left you and Katie, and what really gets me is your lied to Katie, she believes you haven't seen her mom either in six years. Why would you lie to her Lucas? She wants to know her mom so bad and yet you clam you had no contact with her, Which apparently was a fucking lie"

Lucas walked over to her and grabbed her arm, " Peyton, I didn't lie that is what happen, and she hasn't call or wrote or did anything in six years I swear this is the first time I've seen her in six years Peyton. I can't believe you think I would lie to you. You seriously got trust issues."

She pulled her arm away from him, giving him a cold glared, she then slapped him hard across the face. " Yes, I do have trust issues Lucas, Could it be because every guy I've ever trusted has lied to me hmm?" she asked as she folded her arms around herself, " Why wasn't you honest with me?"

Lucas was a little shocked by the slap, " I didn't lie Peyton" he said, as he rubbed the cheek she just slap. He walked to the edge of the deck putting some distances between them.

" Oh really, you said you haven't seen her in six years, and yet here she is with a baby that is no more than a month old, saying your the father. I'm pretty good at math Lucas, it doesn't take a genius to figure up when the baby was conveid "

" It's not my baby" he yelled again. " I swear it's not I take a fucking DNA just to prove it to you."

" You said you wasn't Marshall, you lied to me three times maybe more than that, everything you have ever told me was probably a lie" she said as she looked down. Tears slowing falling from her eyes. " You cheated on me just like he did, well maybe now cheated, cheated because we have only been dating for eight months, so you knocked her up before we actually became a couple but it still hurts, cause I thought we have something real between before we started dating. "

He sighed, as he walked back to her, " Peyton" he whispered, " I swear I haven't seen her in six years, I didn't cheat on you, and sweetheart we had something real the moment we first locked eyes, " He lift her chin she he could look in her eyes, but she had them closed. " I didn't lie to you, everything I have every said to you was the truth please believe that, you know I've only told you two lies which you are aware of now, and I promised you that I would never lie to you again and I meant that honey, " he paused, as he thought about what to say next..

" Can we leave " she asked, as she opened her eyes. She needed to get away from him and her, she needed to do some thinking.

" I need to talk to Christina I need.." He started, but stopped as he noticed the sadness in her eyes.

" Can we do it tomorrow?" she begged, " This is just too much for me to process right now, I need ro go lay down and do some thinking"

" Yeah," he whispered, as he stepped away from her, " You can go wait in the car in I'll tell them were leaving" she nodded, then started to walk down the steps.

" Wait" Emily said, as she step out on the deck, the couple looked at her. " Before you go there is something you both need to know."

" What?" Lucas asked

" Peyton, Luke isn't lying he didn't cheat on you, he loves you too much, your all he talks about, and he didn't lie to you either." She paused in looked inside her house like she was looking for someone " No one has seen Christina in six year including me, her own sister, she didn't keep in touch with me either. I was shocked to get a knock on my door at three in the morning and to see her standing on the other side with a baby," she took a deep breath, an again looked inside. " Peyton, Joshua isn't Lucas, she doesn't even know who the father is, "

" Why would she say he was then?" Peyton questioned

" I honestly don't know" she told the confused couple.

" Emily, this isn't making sense" Lucas said, as he cross his arms over his chest. " She came by the house tonight saying that she wanted her son to meet his sister and his father, which led us to believe she was talking about me. I thought she was pregnant when she left Tree Hill, and never told me, I came here tonght thinking I was going to meet a five and a half year old or something, "

" And she told me she wanted us to take him back to New York and raise him, Why would she wanted perfected strangers to raise her son." Peyton said

" Well, she has known Luke and his family forever, and you guys have Katie, she wanted Josh to be with his sister. She wants him to have a good life, to be raised right and loved, something she believes you guys can give."

" Why don't she raise him?" Peyton asked still a bit confused to why she didn't want her son. " I understand she was young when she had Katie and she was probably scared, but she's older now, and I think she would make a great mom, and this would be a great chance for her to get know her daughter."

Lucas looked at Peyton, " I agree" he said, Then looked back at Emily. " Katie has been asking so many questions about her mom, and I don't know what to tell her, I have no problem with Katie getting to know her mom or brother and of she needs help with anything I'm here for her."

" We're here for her" Peyton corrected him,as she touched his arm. Lucas just smiled at her.

" That sounds wonderful, Katie getting to know her mom, Christina spending sometime with her daughter. before..." Emily said, as tears started to flow down her cheeks. " But it's not going to happen" she cried.

" What are you talking about? What's not going to happen?" Lucas asked, as Peyton wrapped her arms around the crying women..

" Christina and Katie getting to know each other, it can't happen" She sodded " Emily..."

" Why can't it happen Emily? I don't understand what your...

" She dying Lucas" she cried into Peyton's arms. " She has only a few weeks or months, "


	22. Chapter 22

Prefect Match

Chapter 22

The drive back to the beach house was a quite one, Peyton watched him closely knowing that he had to be experiencing a million different emotions. After Emily's little break down, she clam down a bit to let them know that Christina had cancer in the liver, which has now spread throughout her body. Lucas didn't speak the whole time Emily talked, and all Peyton could do was think of Katie, and Joshua, both innocence little kids who will never get to know their mother.

The pulled in the driveway and Lucas turned off the car, " Luke" she whispered, as she noticed he wasn't making no move to get out of the car.

" I'm going to take a walk" he said, before opening up his car door.

She got out of the car, " Do you want me to come with you?" she asked hoping he said, yes.

" No, " He said, as he shook his head. he them put his hands in his pockets. And walked towards the beach. She leaned up against the car watching him walk away. She knew he was hurting, and she knew he just needed to be alone, but it still hurt that he wasn't talking to her.

She walked in the house quietly since it was after eleven she figured everyone was sleeping. " Hey," she said, as she noticed Dan and Karen sitting at the kitchen table. " Sorry we were out so late, I meant to call you, "

" Peyton it's okay, we love spending time with our granddaughters." Karen said. with a warm smile.

Peyton give her a little smile, she loved how Luke's family took Kelly in with open arms. She was glad Kelly was getting a chance at having grandparents, with both her parents already gone before she was born, and Marshall parents didn't really keep in contract after she moved back to New York. then sadly they both died last year in a plane crash. Before Kelly got a chance to really know them.

" Where's Lucas?" Dan questioned..

Peyton sighed, " He took a walk" she sat down at the table between the two, " He needed to clear his head."

Karen and Dan exchanged looks, " Everything okay between you two?" Dan asked.

" Yeah... I think so..." She bit her bottom lip , wondering if it was or not, she did say somethings she didn't mean, and she did slap him, But then maybe he forgot about it all after hearing about Christina, she thought about telling them about Christina, she wondered if Lucas would be upset with her.

"Peyton, honey you can talk to us about anything" Karen reassured her. reaching over patting her hand. " Dan and I are here for you to,"

" Is the girls sleeping?" she needed to make sure Katie didn't hear anything she was about to say. She knew their was a chance Lucas might get upset with her, for telling his parents for him. But he would get over it, But if Katie overhear he probably would be more than pissed off. at her Since she didn't know if he was even planning on telling her about him seeing her mom and the first place. ..

" yeah, we stopped at the skating ring after taking them for ice cream, So they would both pretty tired, a sleep before there heads hit the pillow." Dan laughed.

She smiled, " Look, I got something to tell you guys, " she run her fingers through her hair.. " Tonight Christina show up here..." she begun, she then sat there and told them everything that happen tonight...

" Wow I can't believe it" was all Karen said, as she sat there starring into space.

" She looked really health when we saw her a few weeks ago." Dan said, " Why can't Emily, take in Josh, I mean I get that he's Katie's half brother, but..."

" I don't know, I wanted to asks but I felt like it wasn't the right time you know." Peyton told them as the both nodded.

" Well. Emily's husband left her a few months ago, for some younger girl, so she works, the cafe and the local market, And she has three kids, Tim is 6, Mike is 4,, and she just had a baby right before he left her, so I kind of understand why she could take on anymore kids." Karen told them.

" Wow, that does make sense, I feel bad for her," Peyton told her. As she sat there trying to gather her thoughts,

* * *

After talking Karen and Dan Peyton decided to go check on Lucas. He was sitting on the beach starring out into the ocean. As she got closer, she seen the tears, her heart broke for him. She sat down beside him, without saying a word, she just reached over grabbing his hand holding it between hers.

He didn't look at her, " Things like this remind me that life is really short, death can happen at anytime. We aren't promise tomorrow."

" Yeah, it can without warning which really sucks, especially if you're not ready for it." she said, as she looked down at their hands. Lucas looked at her, wondering if she was thinking of her parents, or Marshall, maybe both.

" You know for the longest time I wanted to hate her, I had so much planned out in my head if I ever saw her again. I never understood how she just walked away like she did, like she didn't care, I wondered if she even had a heart, leaving me and our daughter like that, I never pictured myself been a single parent, "

" Well, I don't think anyone pictures themselves as a single parent, some do it because they don't have a choice, some choose to do it. "

" If Marshall didn't die, do you think you would still be with him today?"

She looked up at him, his eyes burning into hers. " Well, I think we were of stayed together for Kelly, " she admitted, " love wouldn't have kept us together, I fell out of love with him, before Kelly was born, I stay with him because I didn't want to be alone, I didn't want to be a single parent, I wanted my child to have a family, not a broken one, like I did...What about you?" she asked, as they still looked at each other. " If Christina never left would you two be together today."

" Probably, " he answered, as he thought about life would have been like.. Peyton looked away, hoping she was able to keep her tears at bay. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, Christina was his first love, so it makes sense that he still missed her, or thought about her sometimes. " We would have probably gotten married, cause I was planning on asking her that weekend. I was so in love her, I thought I was so lucky to find love so early in life, I had our whole future planned out.." She left go of his hands and wrapped her arms around herself, trying not to break down. This was so not how she thought their little chat would go. She thought she would come out in comfort him and he would tell her thanks and he loves her, she didn't think she would have to sit here in listen to him go on and on about his future with his ex he didn't get.

" Well, your don't always get what you want, life is very unpredictable, " she said in a bitter voice. She turned her head to the side,

" Peyton," he whispered, She turned back to look at him. Praying he couldn't see she was about to cry. He looked at her, giving her a look she rarely see, a look that had her worried about their future, it they had one. The he said, what she was fearing " I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore "

* * *

Emily sat on her couch, starring at the tv, she was mad, hurt, angry and ashamed, She kept picturing Lucas's face as she told him about Christina's cancer. The sadness in his eyes, how quite he was, she thought he was just taking by surprise or he was figuring out how to tell Kelly. " I'm going to hell." she stated, as Christina walked in the room..

" Oh please Em, " she rolled her eyes, as she sat her suit case by the door, " You didn't do anything wrong, stop worrying.."

" I lied to Lucas, and his girlfriend, Lying is a sin"

" Emily, God, will forgive you, it was just a little white lie. No big deal and no one will ever know." She told her sister as she put her shoes on.

" I will know, it's something I will have to live with, and God will know to Chris. I have never told a life in my whole entire life."

" Look, what you did was a good thing, please believe that honey," she said, as she kneel in front of her. " Joshua will thank you one day, you are giving him a life, I or you could never give him. "

Emily shook her head, " You don't even know if Lucas is really going to take him back with him or not. You didn't come outside to talk to them or nothing, "

" I couldn't " she said, " Lucas knows me to well, even if it's been six years, I think he could still tell when I'm lying about something, so that's why I needed you to do it for me, Cause Luke knows you don't lie, he would believe whatever you tell him. "

" He's going to want to talk to you about it."

" Well, just tell him I got upset with you for telling him and I left in the middle of the night and you have no clue where I am. Which is true, cause I don't know where I'm going either, John said it was a surprise.." she smiled, like a teenage in love..

" Tell me again, why Josh can't be with you?"

" I'm not you Em, I can't be a mom, I don't want to be a mom, "

" Quit having sex then"

" Well, I can't do that sex is way to much fun." She laughed, she stood up, " Look you won't have to worry about me coming back with more babies, I got fixed after having Josh, John paid for it, we love our on the road lifestyle, no kids holding us down, no worries, we don't want kids, we are both happy without them."

" Just because, you got them thinking you're dying, and you leave town before he can talk to you, doesn't mean he's going to take Josh in."

She picked up her bags, as the horn outside beeped, " I might not know Luke the way I use to, but I know one thing about him didn't change. He still has a big heart, it's one of the reasons I fell for him, Luke can give him everything I can't, and he's not doing it alone he's got Peyton who seems pretty nice and I bet she has a big heart to, She told me they were moving in together, so you know marriage is next, That how I know I'm doing the right thing, both my kids will be happy, they will get the love and comfort that I can't give them. Everything will work out Emily, just believe. " She kissed her on the cheek. " I'll call you in a week or two, love you" she said, as she walked out the door.

Emily walked over to the cradle that Joshua was sleeping in, " God, I hope she's right" she whispered, as she covered him up with his blanket.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the late update...**

**Anyways, I need you guys help I will be ending this story shortly, but before I do, I need to know what you guys think about some parts of it.  
Do you think Brooke and Peyton should make up? Become close friends again? Do you think Peyton should tell Kelly about Jeff, now or when she's  
older? Should Lucas and Peyton take in Josh? Should Luke talk to Katie about seen Christina and that she is dying and that she has a step brother? I would really love you guys feed back, I have a few ideas, but not many... So your help will be appreciated**

**Thanks for reading, I have decided not to end this chapter with a cliffhanger, I figured I did that enough to you guys, not only with this story, but my  
other ones to. **

**Oh, Please feel free to check out my other new stories to, A step at a Time, it's a Leyton and Naley story, and A baby changes everything it's all Leyton.. Let me know what you think.**

**Happy Reading  
Cindy :)**

* * *

Prefect Match

chapter 23

She turned back to look at him. Praying he couldn't see she was about to cry. He looked at her, giving her a look she rarely see, a look that had her questioning their future, it they had one. The he said, what she was fearing " I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore "

Peyton could literally hear her heart-break as he said those words to her. She stared at him, holding her tears back. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak.,she was numb. Less than twenty-four hours ago they were talking about moving in together in possibly having a baby together. Now he wants to break up with her, she turn her head towards the ocean, staring up at the moon, as the tears she was trying to hold back, started coming down. part of her just wanted to jump up and run inside, pretended like he never said anything. But she just sat there, so confused, how was she suppose to run, if she can't even move.

"mama." a voice from a distances knocks her out of her thoughts. She looked back at the house, seeing Kelly running towards her, she immediately stood up, wiping her eyes, she didn't want Kelly to know she's been crying. "mama." the voice repeats itself,

" what's wrong?" she asked as the little girl dived in her arms.

" I had a dream." she said as she buried her head in her Mother's chest.

" what kind of dream?" Peyton asks as she kissed the top of her head.

" a bad one, I don't want to talk about it it's too scary." she cried. as her arms tighten around her mother's neck.

" okay, we don't have to." she told her as she rubbed her back trying to calm her down. " did you wake Katie up to ?" she asked.

" no," she says with a shake of her head, " I don't think so... I called out for you but you didn't come."

" I'm sorry sweetheart, mama didn't hear you, Did Karen and Dan come?" she asked, not calling thenm grandma and grandpa for the first time, had Lucas looking at her surprisingly

" Yeah, Grandma Karen come in, but I told her I wanted you, cause you know how to make me feel better. she said you was outside, then I asked for Lucas, he knows how to make me feel better to." she told them as she closed her eyes. Peyton didn't say anything, she knew how much Kelly loved Lucas, which was something she wanted to happen, but now with them breaking up, that will be something she just won't be able to explain, especially since she didn't understand it herself.

" You okay now princess?" Lucas asked, as he rubbed the top of her head. His mind still processing everything he wanted to tell Peyton, and wondering why she called his parents by their first names, she's been calling them grandma and grandpa since she met them in December.

" I am now." Kelly whispered. Then yawn. " mama could you read me a story?" she asked, as she lifted her head, her big green eyes begging her.

" sure baby." Peyton told her kissing her forehead. She was kind of happy for the interrupting. She knew they had to finish their conversation, but for now she was more than happy for the distraction.

" Lucas you coming... " Kelly asked as she lay her head on her moms shoulder again.

Lucas looked at Peyton who was looking at Kelly, " No princess, I think your mom would like to read to you alone. I'll see you in the morning. "

" Okay, night Lucas, I love you."

" Night, love you to princess." He smiled, as he kissed her forehead. He glanced at Peyton who turned her head to the side, " Peyton, I would really like to finish our conversation. "

" Yeah." she told him as she started to walk away.

Lucas stood there with his hands in his pockets, watching her walk into the house, he knows something was bothering her, she wasn't talking to him and she wasn't looking at him, and it's his fault.

* * *

She quietly walked in the house trying her hardest not to cry, she didn't want Kelly to see the tears in her eyes, or notices the sadness they probably held. One thing about her amazing little angel is she is always able to read her mama's eyes, she could always tell when her mom was sad. As Peyton walked into the girls room, she seen Karen sitting on the bed.

" Hey, you can go back to bed I got her now." Peyton told her as she walked over to the bed. Laying Kelly down.

" I was just a little worried, so I wanted to make sure she was okay."

" she usually only has nightmares when she watches something scary, "

" We didn't watch anything today" Karen said, as she looked down at Kelly who was half and half.

" then I don't know what brought this one on then, I'm just going to read her a short story she should be find the rest of the night."

" Okay," Karen said, as she lean down " Night sweetheart." she said, as she kissed her forehead.

" Night grandma" she whispered, causing Peyton to close her eyes, this is what she was avoiding her daughter getting hurt. All theses people that she had gotten close to won't be apart of her life anymore.

" Peyton you okay?" Karen asked, as she noticed the paleness in her face.

Peyton opened her eyes, " Yeah, just tired " she said hoping Karen brought it.

" Well, it won't take long before she's out, then you can go get some rest, Night honey." she said, as she touched her arm

" Night Karen." She let out a deep sigh, once Karen shut the door. " Okay Angel, what do you want me to read?" she asked, as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

" This," Kelly said, as she handled her a white hard cover book.

Their was no title, no drawing, no author name. " What is this?" she questioned Kelly, as she turned the book over, then scanned through the page.

" A book grandma Karen give Katie, she said that Lucas wrote it for Katie, It's good mama, grandpa Dan readied it to us last night." the six-year-old said, as she rubbed her eyes.

" Really?" was all she could say, as she continued to look through the book. Lucas wrote a book, why didn't he ever tell her that, hell why didn't Haley or Nathan tell her, or do they know?

" Mama, you going to read it?"

She looked down at her sleepy daughter, " yeah," she took a deep breath trying to clear her mind of everything that has happen today, " Here we go," she said, as she turned to the first page. " Dreams...

" It starts off with a poem, before you get to the story, "

Peyton nodded, "I dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. And dreams you will lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true. A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're feeling small, alone in the night your whisper, thinking no one can hear you at all. You wake up with the morning sunlight to find fortune that is smiling on you. Don't ever let your heart be filled with sorrow for all you know tomorrow that dream you wish will come true. A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. And dreams you will lose your heartaches whatever you wish for you keep. To my baby girl Katie, never stop dreaming, love you daddy. "She smiled a little, as she finished reading the first page. .

" my daddy wrote a lot of poems he reads me them some nights. "

Peyton jumped a little, at the sound of Katie's voice " honey, sorry did I wake you?""

" no I was awake when Kelly screamed" she smiled. " after grandpa put us to bed, we woke up in turned the tv on, we watched this really scary movie. "

" oh that's why Kelly had a nightmare" she said as she looked down at her now sleeping daughter.

" yeah, sorry, didn't know she would get that scared."

" Its okay, shes fine now." Peyton said, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

" Peyton, can you read more of the book till I fall back to sleep?"

" Sure sweetheart." She stood up in walked across the room to Katie's bed. " So your daddy wrote this for you?"

" Yeah, when I was really young grandma says, that she wanted to send it to the place that would make tons of copies of books so all the kids in the world could read it but daddy told her no,"

" Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, " He said it was just for me, I told him it be okay I want other kids to read it,"

Peyton smiled, " Lets read this, " she then tuned to the second page. "It was a wild and windy day. The ship reached Tree Fort Island just in time! The rain began to pour from the sky, as everyone ran for the clubhouse." She stopped reading noticing Katie was out like a light to. She kissed her on the forehead, whispering " I love you" she smiled, as she ran her fingers through her hair, like she did Kelly, her smile fade as she realized that Kelly won't be the only one hurting in the end. Two innocence little girls were going to have their hearts broken, and it's all her fault, she just wasn't should what she did or didn't do. She finished reading the book, curious to how good it was, afterwards she laid her head down on the pillow next's to Katie's, where she silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

After waiting an hour for Peyton to come back, Lucas decided to go find her. She wasn't in their room, like he hoped, So he walked over to the girls room., a huge grin appeared on his face, as he saw, Peyton laying beside Katie holding her closely,both fast asleep. He sighed as he walked into the room, covering them up, kissing their foreheads, and then doing the same to Kelly. He really wanted to talk to her, but he guess he could hold off one more day. He went back to his room, preparing for a night alone in bed.

* * *

It was around five in the morning that Peyton awoke, she carefully got out of Katie's bed. Looking at her watch, she then started to pack up what she could find of Kelly's stuff. Then as quite as a mouse walked over to the room she was sharing with Lucas, she saw him sleeping, knowing he is a heavy sleeper, she hurry and got her bag in throw what she could inside, she then went back to Kelly, " Baby," she whispered, " Kelly honey wake up"

" Why?"

" Honey we have to go"

Kelly sat up " It's still dark outside mama where we going?" asked the confused sleepy six-year-old

" Home honey, Mama wants to go home."

" But why? I don't want to go." she cried.

" Hey, we promised aunt Haley we would be there when she has the baby."

" Did she have it?" she asked in an excited voice.

She looked at her, debating if she should lie or not, " Not yet, but soon, "

" We got to wake Katie up." she said, as she got out of bed.

" No honey." she said, as she pulled her back towards her. " You and I are leaving now, Katie will be up with everyone else later.'

"But I don't want to leave Katie, I want to stay here, can we just wait and leave with everybody else." she begged.

Peyton hated herself for this, she didn't want her to be upset in mad or hurt, but she had to get out of this house. She couldn't face Lucas in the morning, she rather have him break up with her over the phone then fcve to face. " Kelly Nicole Sawyer, we are leaving now, I'm sorry, get dress and meet me down stairs, " she told her in the tone that Kelly knew meant business, "

" Fine" she pouted.

Peyton walked towards the door, " Do not wake Katie, I'm going to call cab. hurry up" she told her. then left the room. She called a cab, only to find out that they don't run to six, it was five forty, she had twenty-minute to wait, " Come on, " she said, as Kelly walked down the stairs, with the saddest look Peyton has ever seen. She decided to sit out on the porch and wait on the cab.

* * *

As soon as the door shut, Katie run to Lucas's room. She overheard Peyton talking to Kelly, but she pretended to be still sleeping, she could tell by Peyton's tone that she was upset, and didn't want Peyton to be mad at her. " Daddy, Daddy." she yelled, as she came into the room. Lucas didn't move, " Daddy wake up now!" she yelled, giving him a lite slap on his bare chest,

" What the..." he said, as he jumped dup, " Katie, what are you doing?"

" I want to go home?"

" What?"

" I want to go home, " she repeated as she pulled on his arm.

Lucas just stared at her. " Why? What happen? Are you okay?" he asked, puzzled to what brought this on.

" I'm fine daddy, I just want to go with them." she cried, still pulling on his arm.

" What is going on?" Karen asked as she and Dan stepped into the room. Both jumped out of bed when they heard their granddaughter crying.

Lucas just shrugged his shoulders, " I want to go home" she cried again as she started to jump up and down.

" Katie Nicole Scott, stop acting like a baby, you know I don't like it when you throw temper fits." Lucas told her . She stopped jumping, " Now calm down and tell me why you want to go home ?"

" I want to be there when aunt Haley has the baby to." she said in a low voice wiping away her tears.

" Honey, Aunt Haley isn't due till next month" Karen said, as she walked over towards the bed,

" But...

" But nothing" Lucas said cutting her off, " Baby girl. I talked to aunt Haley before I went to bed, she and the baby are doing fine, she's not in labor, or having the baby anytime soon. I promise."

" Katie, Honey what made you think she was having the baby now?" Dan asked, as he kneel beside her.

" Peyton and Kelly are going back home to be with her, Peyton said she was going to have the baby soon,"

The three of them exchanged looks, it was then that Lucas noticed Peyton and Kelly were not in the room. " Sweetheart, isn't Peyton in your bed?" he asked, knowing that's where she was earlier.

Katie shook her head, " she was, but when I woke up she was making Kelly get up."

"What do you mean?" Lucas looked around the room, " Peyton's clothes are gone" he said flatly. The drawers are wide open, which were closed when he went to bed. He glanced at the nightstand by her side of the bed, the bottle of coconut lotions that she puts on her amazingly smooth tan legs every night was gone.

" Lucas what are talking about? Where is Peyton?" Karen asked,

" They are going home grandma," Katie said, as Dan picked her up.

" Her clothes are gone" Lucas repeated still in shock, He ran his fingers through his hair, " Her lotions gone, " he stood up walking over to the closet. " Her suitcase is gone" he whispered.

" Lucas did something happen with you two tonight?" Dan said, as he walked over to his son.

" I..." was all he could get out, he was trying hard to think what went wrong, and why she would just pick up in leave like this. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, their talk on the beach, what he said, what he didn't get to say, this was not the way he wanted things to go.

" Katie, honey how do you know Peyton and Kelly are going home?" Karen asked, as she walked over to Lucas who just flopped back down on the bed, placing his head and his hands. As Karen patted his back.

"Peyton said so I hear her."

" She went back home" Lucas said in a painfully voice.

"Why?" Karen said, her and Dan still not getting what happen.

" For aunt Haley and the baby, daddy that's what I was trying to tell you, gosh you never listen." she pouted..

Lucas looked up at her, "sorry baby girl." he said giving her a small smile. He looked back at the floor, trying not to let the tears that gathered in his eyes fall.

" Okay, I'm really confused here, I don't understand why Peyton would just up and leave, And...

" Wait, it's not even six yet" Dan said, cutting Karen off. " Tree Hill cabs don't start running till six in the morning, so how did she get to the airport?"

" She going to call a cab., she said so" Katie told them as she started yawning

Lucas looked over at the clock a minute till six, " You don't think their..." he trailed off as he hurried out the room. Praying she was still here somewhere.

* * *

Kelly sat on the bottom step with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, refusing to talk to her mom or look at her. Peyton sat on top of the steps with her head and her hands, cussing herself out, she should have known better, she should have never let him in, never left herself fall, she knew it was going to end badly, but she let her heart lead the way and look where that got her, sitting outside at six in the morning, with a broken heart, and a daughter that hates her.

Peyton's head snaps up, as the door open. " Thank God," his voice went through her body like hot water through ice.

" Lucas" Kelly says a little to happy, she runs up the stairs and hugs him.

Lucas picks her up, " Princess, would you please go inside for a second I need to talk to your mom"

Kelly looks at her, wondering if she should or not, " Go ahead baby." Peyton said. her voice is fragile, almost broken. She knows there's no getting away from this dreading conversation now. She placed her head back in her hands.

Lucas puts her down and she runs into the house, and he sits down beside her, " You can't leave!" he exclaimed, staring at her. " Look, about what I said on the beach last night, I...

" I get it" She cut him off. " I don't need or want a explanation." she tells him, as her head is still in her hands.

" No, you don't get, " he said in loud voice, " You misunderstood what I was trying to say,"

Her head popped up, giving him a look that he has never seen, " I misunderstood what you was trying to say?" her voice full of disbelief, she shakes her head, " You said you didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore, there was no misunderstanding about that, I have always been able to readied in between the lines, So I knew what was coming next." she sighed, as she turned her head so he couldn't see her face anymore.

He rubbed his face, " Peyton, I didn't me..

" Stop!" she yelled, interrupting him again, she stood up, " I don't need you pity, I'm fine with everything, " she crossed her arms over her chest, she knew he was just trying to take it back now, because he felt bad for her, she didn't want his sympathetic.

" Can I please talk?" he asked in a irritated voice, he stood up. They locked eyes, " I don't pity you, I have never pity you, I love you," he said taking her silent as permission to talk. She closed her eyes once the love you part came out. " I'm sorry, yes, I did say I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore, Because...the truth is I don't" he admitted in a whisper.

Her eyes open locking back with his, her tears start falling, which broke his heart." Peyton, " he whispered, as he grabbed her hand, she tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. " I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore, sweetheart, because... I want to be your husband. I need to be your husband" he says, as a few tears of his own falls. Her eyes widen, her mouth opens but nothing comes out, " Please say something." his voice begs

" Lucas, you can't be serious, you're not really think...

" Yes, I'm dead serious, I love you and I know you love me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want everything with you."

She shook her head, " No, no...Luke, I do love you, so much, but I think with everything that happen yesterday with you finding out about Christina just make you start thinking about life and stuff, and ...

" Yes, Christina dying did open my eyes to how short life really is, but that not what brought this on, Peyton I have wanted to asks you, for a while now." the look in her eyes told him that she still didn't believe him. " I'll prove it." he said, as he dragged her inside the house and up to their room. He let go off her once they entered the room, he went to his bag.

Peyton stood in the middle of the room watching him, her heart started to beat fasted as she seen the black velvet box in his hand, " Oh my God " she exclaimed, as her hand went up in covered her mouth.

" Now this isn't how I pictured doing this, I had tons of different ideas flowing around inside my head." He smiled, as he walked back over to her, " Last night sitting on the beach, the moonlight shining down on you, My God you looked like an angel, I just knew that my moment had come, yes, I should have chosen my words more carefully then what I did." he laughs, she smiled at him, giving him the curious to continue. " You're more than wonderful, more than amazing. You're so incredible. All I wanna do, all I wanna feel, all I wanna be is close to you. All I wanna do is love you, and be loved by you. Everyday, is my lucky day, as long as I have you. Baby you know you're my one and only, I want everything with you," he says as he drops to one knee, " Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?" he asked, still staring into her blood-shot eyes, she open her mouth...

"Say yes mama, Yeah Peyton say yes, please...' both girls yelled stopping her answer.

They looked over at their daughters standing in the doorway, smiling big, Karen and Dan right behind them, " I think we all are waiting for an answer Peyton." Karen said, with a huge smile as Peyton nod.

She looked back down at Lucas, who was wearing a nervous smile and his eyes was glazed with tears, " Yes, Yes" she whispered, as the tears continue to fall, he smiled then slipped the ring on her finger. She pulled him up, then throw herself in his arms. "I love you so much."

" I love you to" he whispered, before kissing her lips, gently at first, then more deeply and urgently until their mouths were open with passion.

"Were getting married?" Kelly yelled in an excited tone..

" Yay!" Katie agreed, the girls running to their parents... Lucas picked up Kelly, and Peyton picked up Katie, All four hugging and laughing, Karen and Dan stood in the doorway watching the little happy family...


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is the last one for this story. I decided to end it, writing six stories at the same time can get little stressful and confusing. I think this story had run its course. I hope you all continue to support me and read my other stories.

I will also be ending Moving On & Holding On soon.

I'm working now on the next chapter of A Baby Changes Everything, hope to post it soon.

Also, to the ones who keep sending me new story ideas. I just wanted to let you know that I do like your ideas, lots of them seem pretty good. But I can't start a new story at this time, like I said it difficult to keep updating when you have so many stories going. So for now I'm going to focus on the ones I have going, maybe after I finish a few of my other stories I'll consider writing one of you guys ideas.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, I would also like to thank the ones who give me their opinion on the questions I asked in the last chapter, It meant a lot.

Happy Reading

Cindy : )

* * *

Prefect Match

Chapter 24

Peyton stirred and stretched as she roused to the real world once again. She picked up the aroma of cinnamon-spice, fresh blueberries and other spices he mixed into the pancake batter…spices and fruits she loved when mixed that way and covered in maple-honey syrup over a topping of creamy butter.

The faint clang-clanging of a plate, spatula and what may be the skillet being moved around on the stove top reached her ears. She shook her head and gave off a silent sigh while her eyes danced with laughter; she knew the disaster in the kitchen that often happened with Lucas doing the cooking. Still, it's the extent of the effort he went to that made her love him all the more.

Her eyes slowly travelled to the hand that lay in front of her on the pillow. She noticed the diamond ring on her ring finger and smiled slightly, at the memory, they got engaged last night, well not last night early this morning, she can't believe it actually happen, last night she went to sleep in Katie's bed thinking they were over with, planning on going back home and trying to move on, never did she think that hours later he would be down on one knee.

She looked at the clock, hardly believing it was noon, she has never slept that long, but then again they didn't really go right to sleep after he purposed, after getting the girl clam down and back to bed, the couple made love over and over in the early morning hours, before drifting off to sleep around eight.

She smiles widely as she gets out of bed, grabs some clothes and heads for the shower.

* * *

A few moments later, Lucas's sharp hearing had picked up the nearly silent footfalls of Peyton coming down the steps and toward the kitchen. He turned his head to see the loving smile she bore for him, and the wild, mischievous delight that played in her eyes. He scan her body, loving that she decided to wear a dress, She shook her head in stark silence as he shifted from place to place, flowing between each with the grace of long-practice and experience until they had become second nature.

Patiently bearing with him, Peyton clapped her hands and silently laughed with each maneuver was finished. He danced and flowed between the kitchen and the small table; placing stacked pancakes, plates and syrup, silverware and small cups upon the finest of china saucers, plus a steaming pitcher of the spiced tea they shared each morning.

"My lady I have made a most excellent breakfast for your Excellency to dine upon this morning," he said with a courtly bow to his beautiful girlfriend.. His smile beamed like the sun, filled with love, as he realized she wasn't his girlfriend anymore, she was now his fiancé...

" Well thank you fine Sir." she says, as she bows to him. She then came over and wrapped her arms around his bare waste, then ran her hands up and down the iron-hard muscles of his body.

" Morning baby." he said, as he bends to kiss her

" Don't you mean afternoon?" she teased when they broke apart.

He just shrugged his shoulders and kissed her again, " Your breakfast is getting cold, come on." he said, as he walked her over to the table, he sat down in the chair, then pulled her onto his lap. She just smiled, as he picked up the fork and feed her.

"Mmm.. that's good." she said, as he continued to feed her, " Where is everyone?"

" Out on the beach, I believe, "

She nodded then notices the draws on the table " What is that?" she laughed, as she looks at the drawing, its one big stick person, and tow small stick people.

Lucas laughed, " Our daughters, are making your wedding dress, and theirs, so I hope you don't have a problem wearing a pink grown, cause that's what they're planning"

She laughs out loud, before taking a drink of her tea, " I really don't care what color my dress is, I'm just happy you're going to be my husband." she whispered, as she kissed him. " I can't believe we're engaged, "

He cups her face, " Well believe it, I am so in love with you Peyton Sawyer, I can't wait to make you my wife." they kiss a bit more.

* * *

She finished her breakfast, then asked him to come for a walk with her, they walked around town holding hands, and laughing, she stops once the get to the docks, " We need to talk." she says, as she sit down.

He swallows hard, wondering what she had on her mind. " What's wrong?" he asked as he sit beside her, grabbing her hand.

" Nothing is wrong Lucas, " she tells him in her serious tone, giving him a little peck, " There are somethings I think we need to talk about."

" Like what?"

"Well, first off, this.." she says, as she raised her hand. pointing to her ring, a confused look crossed his face. " Did Nathan buy my ring?" she asked, already knowing the answer. She remember the conversation they had about money, the other day.

He closed his eyes, " Peyton... "

" Lucas I will pay Nate back when we get back home, "

"No, you won't" he said loudly, causing people to stop in look at them. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell, Peyton I can't let you do that."

" You can't let me? I'm not asking for your permission Lucas, I'm just telling you, I can't wear this knowing Nate pay for it, "

" Peyton, I will pay Nathan back, someday, somehow, " He said, as he let go of her hand. " I can't let you do it, the guy buys the ring, not the girl"

"Lucas Scott, we are not back in the fifths " she said, giving him a look, " There is nothing wrong with a girl paying for her engagement ring, or her wedding band. I really have no problem doing it."

" Please let me handled Nathan," he begged.

She rolls her eyes, " Lucas, we are getting married, its suppose to be fifty\ fifty. What mine is yours I want you to feel like you can come to me if you need anything, I love you, I want to share my wealth with you and Katie. "

" Peyton " he began to protest.

She put her finger to his lips, " look, I will let you handle Nathan and never bring up this subject again, if you promise me one thing." she paused, " that you will come to me when you or Katie need something, or want something. And you won't feel like your living off me, cause you're not. I know you love me for me and not my money. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me, I feel it in my lips every time you kiss me."

" I promise, " he whispered, as he lean over kissing her sweetly.

" Good" she said, as she laid her head on his shoulder, " now, we need to talk about Josh."

" I know." he sighed. " what do you think we should do?" he asks as he reached for her hand.

" I think we should take him in." she told him honestly. She sat up looking at him. " he's Katie's brother, he's about to lose his mom. He deserves to be with people who will love him, and it's Christina last request."

He nods, " I know..." he said then started to play with the ring on her finger. " what about us?... We want a baby, you said so the other night. You still want that right?"

" I want to have your baby, someday. But we can hold off for a few years, I don't mind. I will be happy as long as you, Katie, Kelly and Josh are happy.? We can always Have a baby later in life. "

" your amazing, you know that?" he tells her in an awe voice

" so I've been told." she teases, before pecking his lips.

They sat their in silents for a while, before Lucas spoke again. " do you we tell Katie about her mom and Josh?"

"Well...to be honest...in my opinion I don't think we should." He ached his eye brow at her, " I think she is to young, and she doesn't even know her, Christina doesn't even want to meet her, so telling her that her mom is in town, and she just told us she is dying, but she doesn't want to meet you. Will hurt her, why put her through that?"

" Yeah, I get that...What do we tell them about Josh? We can't just walk in with a baby and say we found him and decided to take him back home with us."

She smiled, a little..." No, we can't do that, they are curious six years olds they will have tons of questions..."she bit her lip, as she thought for a moment. " We can tell them, that his mom is real sick and she can't take care of him and asked us to, "

" You think that would work?"

She shrugged, " I don't know, I think we should go back and sit down and have a little talk with them, and try are hardest to answer any questions they might have. We can always tell them the truth when they get older, I just feel their both to young to understand the situation."

" Me to, "

" One more thing before we go"

" What?"

" Why didn't you tell me you were a writer?"

He closed his eyes, " I'm going to kill my mom, " he shakes his head, " I'm not a writer, I wrote one book for Katie when she was like a year old I believe, and a few poems about dreams and sleeping crazy things like that...No big deal."

" First off., your mom didn't tell me, the girls did, I readied the book to them last night when I was putting them to bed, and second off you are a writer, an amazing one, Luke that book is really good. Why haven't you sent it off?"

" Please like anyone would read it."

" A bet a few thousands of kids around the world would. It would make a really good children's book."

" Peyton, it doesn't even have pictures its ...

" We draw some" she said cutting him off. " We can come up with a title, I can draw the pictures and we can send it out, I have a good friend back in New York who is an editor, I will run it by her just see what she says, it she doesn't like it, then I drop that subject to...please..." she said, as she batted her eyelashes at him...

"Fine, you can send it to her."

* * *

They walked back into the beach house, and see the girls laying on the floor watching tv.. " Hey Mama, Hey Lucas." Kelly said, as she turned to face the couple.

" Hey baby, " Peyton said, as she sit down beside her. " Katie, honey could you please turn off the tv, we need to talk to you girls."

"Okay.." Katie said, as she clicked the tv off, "Are we in trouble?" she asked her dad, as she sat down on his lap.

" No angel, Peyton and I just need to tell you girls something, so we want you to listen carefully, and asks all the questions you want."

" We're going to go upstairs and leave you guys alone." Karen said, senses the family moment coming.

" No, please Karen and Dan, sit we want you here to, Lucas and I have made a decided that involves everyone in the family." Peyton said, as Karen and Dan sat down on the chairs across from them.

"Well, first off.. we got some news that we think you both will be very happy about." Peyton told them,

Both girls eyes widen, "What? tell us?" the both said, in an excited voice...

" When we get back to home, we decided to live together...

" Really?" Katie asked, with a huge smile.

" I like our house mama, I don't want to move." Kelly said sadly.

" Oh no baby, we aren't moving, Lucas and Katie are going to move in with us," Peyton said, as she watched her closely, " Is that okay with you?"

" That's awesome!" she yelled, " like we get to share a room and everything...

"Well, no..." Peyton said, as she turn to Katie, " Remember, when you first came to my house and you saw Kelly's room." Katie nodded, " You told your daddy you wanted a room just like hers." Katie nodded again, this time with a huge smile, she knew where this was heading. " Well, I have worked on making that for you, your own room, it's all painted now, Uncle Nathan is supposed to put all the furniture in there before we get back, so it will be already for you."

" My own room, with green walls and drawing like you did Kelly's room?"

" Yes, honey it exactly the way you told me you wanted it."

"Thank you Peyton, " she cried as she throw her arms around Peyton's neck...

" Your welcome baby," Peyton said, as she hugged her back tightly.

" We can leave the bathroom doors open so we can talk to each other every night.."Kelly said,

" That would be so cool." Katie said, as she pulled away from Peyton. " Did you hear grandma, I'm going to have my own room its going to be green and I have a bathroom that connected to Kelly's room, ain't that cool.."

"It sure is sweetheart..."Karen said, sending a wink to Peyton.

Lucas smiled, " So I take it you both are happy about the four us living together?"

" Yup..." the yelled,

" Good, now we have something else to talk to you girls about.."

" Is it about the wedding." Katie asked as she stood up,

" yeah cause we want to be in it." Kelly chimed in.

The couple share a knowing look, " We would love for you both to be apart of our wonderful day," Peyton said, as the girls started jumping up and down. " but lets talk about the wedding later, now we have something kind of important to talk about." She looked at Lucas, " Go ahead."

Lucas pulled out his cell, and opened up his pictures, he had text Emily earlier and asked her to send them a picture of Joshua, so the can show the girls. " Well, when we get ready to go back home, we will be taking home someone else with us."

Both girls smile faded, " What do you mean Lucas?" Kelly asked, as she sat down on the coffee table, staring at her mom and Lucas,

" You girls this is Joshua," he said, showing the girls the picture. " he's coming back to live with us."

Their eyes widen, " Why? " Katie asked,

" Don't he got a mama." Kelly asked,

" His mom is real sick, and she can't take care of him anymore, honey, so we thought that we would take him in since he doesn't have a mommy"

" So I don't have a mommy, why does he have to move in with us." Katie asked, still staring at the picture.

The couple exchanged looks, " Well, sweetheart, you might not have a mommy, but you have a daddy, who loves you, Joshua doesn't have a mommy or a daddy." she told her, watching both girls for their reactions.

" He doesn't have a daddy either, why?" Katie asked innocently

" Because not all kids are as lucky as you girls, some are born with mommy's and daddy's to take care of them, and some are born with just a mommy, or just a daddy. Then there are some who are born without anyone, and that's Josh...he has no mommy, no daddy, no grandma, no grandpa, no aunt Haley, no uncle Nathans, he had no one.."

" This sad" Kelly said, with a frown

" So your going to be his daddy?" Katie asked Lucas,

" Kind of" Lucas said,, not knowing how to answer that questioned, " Are you okay with that?" she didn't answer, she just looked at him.

" Katie, see we want to adopted Josh, so we can be his mommy and daddy, and you girls will be his big sisters, "

" Big sister?" she questioned.

" Yes, since Lucas and I are getting married, that makes us all family, and that means you girls will be sisters, and Josh will be your baby brother."

" That is so cool" Katie said, causing all the adults to laugh, " I always wanted a sister and brothers, he will be a Scott like me?"

" Yeah, he will be a Scott," Lucas told her, not telling her he was already a Scott. "Just like Peyton will be a Scott, when we get married." He said, as he looked over at her.

Katie smiled, " We be like one big happy family, all of us Scotts..." she said, as she looks over at Kelly who was staring down at the floor. " Whats wrong?"

Lucas and Peyton turn their attention to Kelly, noticing she was crying, " Baby, whats wrong?" Peyton asked, as she kneel in front of her.

" Your not going to be Sawyer anymore, " she said, sadly, " I don;t want to lose you mama. I don't want you to be a Scott, I want you to stay a Sawyer.." she cried, looking up into her mama's eyes..

Peyton's heart broke, " Baby, you will never lose me, you are my world, " she said, cupping her face. " I love you so much Angel, " she smiled " I will stay a Sawyer for you. I won't change my last name."

Lucas stood up in kneeled down beside Peyton, " Kelly honey, you know I love you right." she nodded, " Good, I love you and your mom so much," he said, looking at Peyton. " And with your moms permissions,... I would like to adopt you."

" What does the mean?" Kelly asked, as she looked back and forth between her mom and Lucas.

Peyton was staring hard at Lucas, he wasn't to sure what she was thinking, he was really hoping he wasn't stepping out of line here. " It means that I want to be your dad, I want you and your mom to be a Scott."


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, as the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end, this was foreshore one of my top stories I loved writing. I decided to end it, because I feel** **like it's ran it's course. Yes there is a few things I could have dragged out to make it longer, but I figure it was best to end it now, before I get off track and never finish it. **

**This story had more reviews than any of my other stories old or new, I'm hoping to hit the 500 mark with this chapter, you guys reviews good and bad meant so much to me. I loved that you guys loved this story so much to review, I'm going to be focus on my other stories for a while, maybe after I finish a few of them I might write a sequel to this, you know kind of like in the future, where Kelly finds out about Jeff, and that her dad killed himself, and the other secretes that haven't come out yet... I don't know if I will, but I would like to...**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the ending, please review and let me know what you think...And again I thank each in every one of you for reading and for the ones who review, I hope you guys continue to read and support my other stories to...And for fans of my story Beside you through it all, I'm actually working on the next chapter, I know it's been like forever, but I do want to finish all my stories...  
**

**Oh and I think I might have gotten a little cheesy at the end, but I couldn't help it.. I love happy Leyton...**

**Happy Reading**

**Cindy :)**

* * *

Prefect Match

Chapter 25

Time really has gone by fast, at least to Lucas Scott it has. He doesn't know if the path is pre-written or what. But it's crazy how one thing leads to another. He never thought that his decision to move to New York, eighteen months ago. would lead him here, standing on the beach, in front of all his friends and family...getting ready to join his life as one...

" Well man...you nevous?" Nathan asked, as he stood beside him.

" Nope... I love her man, and I know that this is forever. I have nothing to be nervous or scared about.. I'm just ready for her to be my wife."

" Good answer.." He joked, " But seriously, I'm so happy for you guys, and the kids, "

Lucas smiled, as he looked over at Kelly and Katie, who were waiting impatiently for the music to start so they can walk down the beach, they were the flower girls and Peyton bridesmaids. Both wearing hot pink, summer dresses, even though Peyton wanted a different color the girls wanted hot pink, she caved in the end like Lucas knew she would...

"Where's Josh?" Nathan asked,

Lucas looked over to their parents, "Dad got him." he said, as he watched his dad, with his son. Josh was a year old. He was learning to walk, he haven't taken off yet, but he had the determination to do it, Lucas knew it was just a matter of time, before he did. Josh looked a lot like Christina, but had Katie's eyes and smile. The girl's fell in love with him the moment they met him, just like Peyton did...

"Daddy?" Kelly yelled walking over to Lucas and Nathan.

Lucas smiled, he loved her calling him daddy, it was just last month that Kelly Sawyer, become Kelly Scott. She was officially his daughter now, after today they all will be Scott's and he couldn't be more happier. "What princess?" Lucas said, as he picked her up

" Is this thing ever going to start?"

Lucas smiled, " It's a women thing honey, " he joked, " As you get older your understand.." he kissed her cheek " You look very beautiful."

" Thanks daddy..." she beamed up at him. Her eyes widen as she caught a glance of someone behind his back..." Aunt Brooke!" she yelled, causing both Nathan and Lucas to turn around. " Put me down daddy." once she was back on the ground she took off running..

" I thought Haley said, Peyton didn't invite her?" Nathan said, as they watched Kelly jump into Brooke's arms.

" She didn't..." Lucas replied, as he watch his daughter and his soon to be wife's ex friend hug.

* * *

Peyton was sitting in the tent looking in the mirror, she was tossing her hair, "Mama,"Katie yelled, as she walked into the tent.. "When is this thing going to start..." she whinnied. " I want cake..."

Peyton stood up, laughing at her daughter's statement, " I'm almost ready honey.."

Katie's eyes widen.. "Mama, you look so pretty like a princess, like Cinderella..."Peyton was wear a strapless beach style wedding dress, with pearl beads and sequins outlined with heavy threads. She also had silver lace up beach sandals. Her hair was down, because Lucas loved it down , she had on her mother's pearls, which was her something old, she borrowed Haley's diamond triple dangling earrings . and she was wearing a blue star washable tattoo the girls gave her...

Peyton smiled, as she kneel in front of her, "Wow! Cinderella, that's probably the best compliment I have ever gotten, thank you baby.." she told her as she kissed her forehead.

"It's okay that I called you mama?" Katie asked in a unsure voice.

A few weeks after Lucas and Peyton returned to New York, Emily, couldn't take it anymore, so she called them up, and told them everything. When they first learned that Christina lied, Lucas was pissed, that he let himself feel sorry for her, not getting a chance to know her children, It was then that Peyton decided to adopted Katie, like they were Josh, that way Katie could have a real mom. With the help of Emily, who tracked down Christina, they started the process.

" I love that you call me mama.." Peyton said, as she hugged.. "And I have news for you.."

"What?" she asked excitedly

"Well, your daddy and I were going to wait till after the wedding to tell you, but I think now is the prefect time. " she held both her hands in hers. " Your mom sign the papers a few days ago, and the lawyer was able to get everything done before today..."

"What does that mean?"

"It means; as of this morning, I'm officially your mom.." she told her with tears in her eyes.

Her face lite up.."Really?" she said..." I have a mom...A real mom.." she said, as her eyes glazed with tears...

"You sure do, and I promise to always be here for you...I love you baby girl..."

" I love you to...mom." she cried, as she throw her arms around Peyton's neck... "grandma," she yelled noticing her standing behind them, "Did you hear? I got a mom now..."

Karen smiled at her happy grandchild, "I did baby, " she said, as she hugged her, " How about you got tell grandpa, I know he would want to hear your good news."

"Sure.." she said, before taking off out the tent..

Peyton wiped her eyes, " Peyton sweetheart, you look so beautiful."

"Thanks..."

"Peyt, I need to tell you something," Haley said, as she walked in the tent holding her sleeping eight month old son Jamie. " Wow! So breathtaking, " she said, as she looked at her friend, "Your going to stop his heart...not literally, " she add, after realizing what she said...

"Thanks Haley, what did you need to tell me."

"Brooke is here." she said it fast figuring it was better to just get it out.. "Do you want me to asks them to leave?"

Peyton sighed, "Them?"

"She is Rachel's plus one."

"Oh..."Peyton sat down, as she thought about seen Brooke for the first time, it's almost been a year, since they talked.

Karen watched her for a moment, "I think you should let her stay." she told her, "Don't let her ruin your day."

" It's not that I care that she's here, and I will not let her or anyone ruin my day." she said with a huge smile. "It's just I know she's going to want to talk, and I don't want to, I can't just pretend like nothing happen..."I'm not ready to be nice, I'm not ready to forgive and forget just yet. Forgiveness takes time"

Karen walked over to her, grabbed her hand, " Nobody's asking you to pretend everything is fine between you girls, believe me, I know how hurt you were, and I know that this is probably really hard on you, But you can't hold hate in your heart forever, it can weight you now." she paused, "If you're looking for peace, you need to forgive...Peace and forgiveness go hand in hand. You can never be in peace if you hold on to hard feelings. "

" Karen, I don't think I can just forgive her like that..I just want to move on and let go of everything."

Karen sighed softly, " The best thing you can do is, let go and forgive any situation or person that caused pain for you. By forgiving you actually help yourself to move on. Letting go is very important part of forgiveness. You cannot truly let go if you don't forgive. If you try to hold on to anything that doesn't serve you anymore, then it will only slow your process towards your life's journey. Forgive and move on."  
"

Peyton bit her bottom lip as she let her soon to be mother in-law's words sink in. Karen hugged her, " I'm not saying that you two, should go back to the best friends you were in high school, that bridge is burned, I'm just saying, When you forgive someone You take away their power to hurt you anymore. You are no longer a prisoner to the pain or hurt they caused, let it go and be free..." she pulled back, " If not for yourself do it for Kelly..."

" Mama, it's time..."Kelly yelled as she walked in the tent. Peyton looked down at her daughter, as Karen's words went through her mind, " Mama you look beautiful...like Belle "

Peyton smiled, " Wow..first Cinderalla, and now Belle, " she looked at Haley and Karen, " I look like two of the prettiest Disney princess's..." she laughed, at the thought.

"Mama you nervous..."

"No baby, I love your daddy, I have nothing to be nervous or scared about, I'm just ready to be his wife." she told her, with so much love and her eyes...

Nathan laughed, " You two are definitely meant for each other.." they all looked at him, " Lucas said the exact something when I asked him if he was nervous..."

" He did?" She smiled, as Nathan nodded,

" Everything is ready, you ready." He asked...

" I've never be more ready.."

" Good, I'll go tell them to start the music, " Nathan turn to walk away but stop and looked back at her, " You clean up pretty nice Sawyer, " he winked. before walking out of the tent..

Peyton walked over to the full mirror looking herself over one last time, " Oh my God..." Haley said, causing everyone in the tent to look at her...

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked in a panic voice..

" I can't believe this..." Haley said, as she laid Jamie in the play pen... " I thought we had everything, how did we forgot this.." she rumbled on, totally confusing Peyton and Karen.

"Haley, what did we forget?" Karen asked, as she walked over to the play pen...

Peyton looked around the room, trying to figure out what Haley was talking about, but kept coming up empty, "Haley you are scaring me, is it something big, something really important?" she asked now a little nervous that her prefect day was going to be ruined..

" Yes it's something big Peyton, this could make or break your wedding vows..."

"What? what did we forget?" she asked in a scared unsure voice... tears forming in her eyes...

Karen notices that Haley had Peyton close to breaking down.. "Damn Haley tell us already before you make her go crazy..." she yelled,

Haley's eyes widen, Karen has never yelled at her before, " Something new.."

Peyton's eyes widen.." What?" clearly confused..

"Your something new.." Haley repeated,"We got your something old, something borrow, something blue, but we forgot your something new..This is really bad, You can't go out there without your something new.."

Peyton smiled as relief washed over her, " Damn Hale's you scared me, I thought it was something serious."

"Peyton, not having your something new is something serious..."

"Um...no it's not..."Peyton told her as she checked herself over once again in the full mirror. " It just a crazy superstition Haley.."

Haley walked over to her, "Excuse me?...a crazy superstiton...Peyton do you know how many marriages went sour because people just broke the superstitions."

"Where did you hear that from?"

".I readied it...online."

"You believe everything you read online?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "No, but I believe this."

Peyton laughed, then turn to Karen who was also laughing. "Let me guess she made sure everything was prefect at her wedding huh? even this crazy ass superstitions?"

"You guessed correctly, she drove us all crazy" Karen joked, as she looked over at Haley who was standing with her arms folded like she was pouting..."but that's why we love her.."

" Whatever, you two can joke all you want this superstitions are very real, and I just want everything to be prefect, and I...

"Fine"Peyton said, cutting her off. " We will do it your way..." she said, as she ran her fingers through the bottom of her hair. " Everything is in place, let's do this people."

"We don't have something new, so everything isn't in place." Haley told her

" yes we do..."

"No we don't" she argued

Peyton sighed, " Let's check the list off, just to ease your mind..I did not see Lucas last night, check...My mom's pearls, is my something old, check...Your diamond triple dangling earrings, is my something borrowed, check...And the two washable star tattoos the girls give me on my shoulder, is my something blue, check...and my something new is right here." she said, placing a hand on her flat stomach, "Check...see we have everything."

The two women look at her confusedly, even Kelly was giving her a what are you talking about look. "Um...Peyton I don't think the dress, counts as something new, I mean I know it can count as something old or something borrowed, but not as something new, I have to look it up,...let me get my phone..."

" I wasn't talking about the dress Haley.." She exhaled loudly, "I was talking about what was underneath the dress. "

Still the two women and Kelly looked at her confusedly, " Oh God, Peyton you can't be saying things like that, there are kids in here, yes mine might be to young to even understand, but yours is standing right here, and she picks up on everything, I mean she ca...

"I wasn't talking about that either," She yelled, cutting her off again, clearly don't believing Haley thought that's what she was saying... " Get your mind out of the gutter." she joked, "I was talking about what's inside," she said placing both hands on her flat stomach " My something new, is inside of me." she give Haley a knowing look, hoping she would catch on.

Karen smiled, as it dawned on her, " Oh..." she said, as she put her hands to her mouth. Peyton give her a wink, letting her know she was right.

"clearly I'm not getting this, I haven't had much sleep lately, with Jamie and trying to make sure everything was prefect for you today, so can you please just tell me, I mean I ca...

"She's pregnant Haley!" Karen yelled, hoping to shut her daughter in law up... "That's her something new, she's having a baby."

"You are?" Kelly asked, as she walked over to her mama," There's a baby in there?" she asked as she put her little hands on her mama's stomach.

"Yep, sweetheart there's a baby in there." Peyton told her so lovingly,

"Awesome!" she screamed, causing Peyton and Karen to laugh..." I'm going to be a big sister...again..." she said happily, " I got to tell Katie..." she said, as she got ready to run out the tent."

"No!" Peyton yelled, Kelly turned around giving her a hurt but confused look, "Sweetie, I don't want no one to know...not yet..."

"Why mama...a baby is a good thing ain't it?"

Peyton ran her fingers through her daughter's hair gently," yes, a baby is a wonderful gift, but daddy doesn't know yet..."

"Why?"

"Because mama, hasn't told daddy."

"Why?"

" Because it's a secret?"

"Why?"

Peyton shook her head, she was starting to hate the word why..." Listen, I need you to do me a huge favor okay?"

Kelly nodded, "Sure what?" as the curious little girl

" I need you to be a big girl and not tell anyone about the baby, not even your sister...not yet.."

"But, I tell her everything mama, " she said sadly.

Peyton smiled, loving how close the two were, and praying that they would always stay close. " I know you do baby, and I love that you two share everything, but I want to tell daddy, before everyone else knows, After the wedding and we get back to grandma and grandpa's beach house for the after wedding party...as you girls put it.." she laughed, knowing the girls won't call it a reception, cause Katie was having trouble with saying the word reception, so they decided to call it the wedding after party..." I'm going to tell daddy when I get him alone, then after he knows, you can tell everyone, I'll even let you stand on the table in the center of the room so everyone can hear you..."

He eyes widen, " Really, I can stand on the table, and scream in the house." she said, all excited knowing she was never allowed to stand on the furniture or scream inside the house.

"Yep, but" Peyton said, as she put her finger up, " just this time, you hear me, I'm giving you permission just once, " she warned her.

"Okay...I cross my heart, " she said, as she crossed her heart to show her mama she was serious. " And I zip my mouth shut, and throw away the key" she said, as she pretended to zip her mouth shut and the throw the invisible key away.

"Good, now I need you to go stand in the place we talked about yesterday, So we can start this thing."

She nodded, then took of running..

" I'll go make sure she doesn't say anything and that both girls are in their places." Karen said,

" Thanks Karen."

"Congrats," Karen said, as she hugged her, "Lucas is going to be really happy, " she pulled back, " Thank you for coming along in changing his life, and taking Katie in as yours, she loves you so much... It's a blessing knowing that Lucas and Katie are being looked after, by someone who loves them as much as I do."

' They both changed my life to Karen, mine and Kelly's, and I promise to always look after them, and love them, they are my world...My whole family is my world." she said, as a few tears fell. " I love them, so much."

"I know you do, and they love you..." Karen hugged her again. " I'll see you out there..." she winked then walked over to exit, "Peyton, "

"yes..."

"Call me mom..."

Peyton smiled, " Okay, mom.." she whispered, the two shared one more hug, before Karen walked out. " Well," she turned back to Haley who has yet said anything about the baby...

Haley smiled, " Your having a baby..."

" Yep..."

She walked over to her, " Congrats, " she said, as the two hugged, " I love you "

" I love you to...and thanks.."

"Thanks?" Haley questioned,

Peyton pulled back, " If you and Nathan never moved here two years ago, we were of never became friends, and then I would have never met Lucas.."

" Moving to New York was the best decision of my life, the only regret is I wish I was able to talk Lucas into moving here sooner..."

" Me to..." she laughed, " Thanks for everything, for being my friend, for loving Kelly, for just being you... You are an amazing friend, and I thank God for you everyday..."

" Same here, and I thank you for letting me in..." she said, giving her a knowing look... " It means the world to me that you trusted me enough to let me in, like you did Lucas..."

They shared another longer hug, " Damn, we are going to ruin our make-up..." she joked as they pulled apart.

"Well." Haley said as she wiped her eyes, " You ready to become Mrs. Scott...?" she said, as she picked up Jamie.

" More than anything..."

" I'm going to go give Jamie to mom, I'll see you and a few. "

Peyton watched her and Jamie, walk out of the tent, she closed her eyes, placing both hands on her stomach. " Okay, baby mama needs you to let her get through this day, so if you can ease up on the making mama feeling nauseous, till after I marry your daddy, I would so greatly appreciate it.." she took a deep breath, and said a silent prayer...She smiled, as she heard the music start to play.

**A Thousand Years...**

Heartbeats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years

Lucas smiled, as he watched his daughters walk slowly down the aisle, tossing out the pink roses pedals from their pink baskets. He couldn't believe Peyton let them pick the colors, everything was pink, even the folded chair that the guests were sitting in, he wondered if Peyton was wearing a pink dress, the girls wanted her to, but Peyton refused to, she hated the color pink. They wanted pink suits for the guys to, but Peyton talked them into, letting them wear black suits, with a pink flower pin to them.

"Did we do good daddy?" Katie's voice interrupted his thoughts,

He looked down at the two who were now standing in front of him, " You should did, you girls were the best flower girls ever, and you both look beautiful..."

They smiled, as they walked over to wear Karen told them to stand, then the turned their heads to see their aunt Haley...

I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Haley slowly, walked down the aisle, Lucas and Nathan's eyes widen, Haley to was wearing a pink dress a little light then the girls but it was pink...

" I wondered if the girls got Peyton in a pink dress to.." Nathan whispered to Lucas, as he watched his wife walk down the aisle

" Me to..." Lucas laughed,

" Don't start..." Haley said, as she approached them, knowing that they were talking about her dress color...They just shook their heads, Lucas looked up at the start of the aisle, all thoughts emptied his head...

And all along I believed that I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

As his eyes connected with Peyton's, he swears in that moment his heart stop beating just for a second or so, she was breathtaking, the sun beating down on her, make her look like she had a halo above her. Which totally makes sense to him, since she was his angel. she had come along just in time to save him. She was his hero, as much as he was her's...His smile growed with every step closer she got to him, feeling him with more love then he thought was possible.. She smiled, and kissed each girls checks, and including Haley's, as she handed them her pink flowers...

As Lucas took her hands in his, it dawn on him that she to was wearing a pink dress. A silk pink cream beach style dress. " Shut up.." she said playfully knowing what he was looking at..." I couldn't say no..." she whispered..

" Well they were right..." he told her as he looked into her eyes, She arched her eye brow..." You look beautiful in pink...you look beautiful anything..." he told her...

She blushed, as the preacher, started..." We are all gathers here today, to witnessed,the love between these two people, Lucas and Peyton two soul destined to be together. Now I believe that they two have written their own vows.

"Yes we did, " Lucas told him..." I would like to go first if that's okay?" Peyton nodded, He clear his throat, " Some say that love isn't fair, but they don't know you and me. And when they tell me that love doesn't last long, that's when I look at you. And I tell them their wrong...You're my heart and my best friend, time cannot tear us apart, we're stronger than yesterday. When you feel like your world is upside down, I promise to always been there for you, I promise to love you the best that I can... Your made my life complete, I loved you from the first moment I saw you, and I promise to love you forever..." he smiled, as he placed the silver band on her finger.

Peyton wiped her eyes, from the few tears that fell, she then smiled, " I guess it's my turn..." she laughed, as she looked down at the ground, trying to calm herself, she then looked back into his ocean blue eyes, " I thank God every morning, and every night for bring you in my life. After so much suffering I've finally found a man that's true. I was all myself for the longest time, So cold inside, and the hurt from the heart it would not subside, I felt so incomplete. Until you saved me, I was so lost without you, your my every wish and every dream. When you walked into my life you completed my whole life, I'm overwhelmed with gratitude,because you love me for me, I'm so in love with you...and I always will be." she smiled brightly, as she to place the silver band around his finger.

" I love you..." Lucas said, as he pulled her closer to him,

" I love you to," she whispered,

The preacher smiled, " My the power invested in me, I know pronouns you husband and wife... Lucas Scott you make kiss your bride." He smiled, as she cupped her face, and captured her lips in a passionate, slow kiss. Everyone stood up and cheered...

* * *

" I know presented to you for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott" Nathan said, as the couple walked in the beach house hand in hand... " Kiss kiss kiss..." they all cheered, once the couple was in the middle of the room. Lucas lean over in kissed her sweetly...

" I love you Mrs. Scott.." He said, as he held her close to him..

" I love you " she replied, with a huge smile... " I'm so happy Lucas..." she whispered against his lips, before kissing him...

Pulling back he rested his forehead on hers, " So everything's fine?" he asked, she ached her eye brow. " I know you know Brooke is here, are you okay?"

She smiled, " I'm great actually..." she looked over where Brooke was dancing with Kelly and Katie..." I rather stay right here in your arms, but there's something I need to do."

Lucas looked at what she was looking at..." You want me to go over there with you.."

" No, this is something I have to do on my own... I need to this for myself, "

Okay"

" I love you" she said, as she kissed him again.. She started to walk away, when Lucas pulled her back to him. "What?" she laughed

" I forgot to tell you I love you to..." he said in the sweetest loving voice. He kissed her gently..

" We keep this up we are going to turn into that couple of everyone hates.." she joked, as he smiled

"You guys are already that couple." Nathan said, as he walked by them,

They rolled their eyes, and kissed once more, before she walked over to Brooke, she wasn't nervous, as she thought she would be. "Hey"

Brooke stopped dancing..." Hey!" She was shocked, Peyton could tell. " beautiful wedding, congrats..."

"Thanks..." she said, then looked down at the girls, " Why don't you two go make daddy and uncle Nathan dance with you."

" Okay..." they both said, as they took off running,

" Can we talk?" Brooke said,

" Yeah, lets step outside.." Peyton told her. as they walked out the door, Peyton turned around in winked at Lucas, she knew he was watching her worriedly.. He just smiled, and winked back at her...

" I know I wasn't invited, and I wasn't going to come but Rachel,...

Peyton put her hand up to stop her from explaining," I'm glad your here." she said, in an honest voice..." There are times in life when you have to decide which bridges to build and cross, and which bridges to set fire to and walk away from." Brooke's hope that she was going to forgive her, went away with that line...she looked down at the ground, as Peyton continued. " You were an amazing friend, you were there when no one else was, but you also broke my heart, I'm not sure where that leaves us, but Kelly loves you, as much as I love Jeff, so for the love of my daughter, and my godson, " she swallowed hard, " I forgive you..."

Brooke's head snapped up, " You forgive me?"

" I do, but Being forgiven doesn't mean I want you back in my life...not like before at least, It means I'm done carrying around the pain. I want you to always be in Kelly's life, as I would like to stay in Jeff's I miss him. Maybe one day you and I could be close friends again, but we can never be what we were, "

" I understand, " she whispered, as a few tears fell..

" Thank you..." she said, causing Brooke to raise her eye brow..

"Thank me for what..."

" I want to thank you and Marshall if I could, for breaking my heart...cause if it wasn't for you guys, I weren't be here, with the love of my life and all my pain disappeared. I've come so far, more farther than I ever thought I would..."

Brooke give her a small sad smile, happy that she did find someone like Lucas, " I'm really happy for you Peyton, I mean that... I wish you guys a life time of happiness, I really do.."

Peyton smiled, " I wish the same for you to Brooke." she said, then surprised them both, by pulling her into a hug.." I miss you B. Davis.."

" I miss you to P. Sawyer..." she cried, the two stood there hugging silently,

"Peyton" Haley's voice interrupted their moment, " It's time for your first dance..do you want me to tell them to give you a minute?" She asked, knowing how important this moment was for Peyton..

"No...I'm coming." she said, as she wiped her tears, " Were done here." she said, looking over at Brooke, who was also wiping her eyes, She give Brooke one more short hug, before walking back into the house.

**When It's For You...**

Offer me your hand  
And I will give my heart  
Ask me for a sketch  
And I'll paint a work of art  
And I know I can  
When it's for you

She smiled, as she reached Lucas, who immediately pulled her to him, " You okay?" he asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck...

" I'm prefect husband." she said, as she kissed him... the two started dancing,

" Yes you are wifey.." he whispered, as their lips joined again.

In the light of day  
We all believe we can  
It's when we're in the dark  
That we need a helping hand  
Ooh, mine is always there  
When it's for you

She laid her head on his shoulder as they continue to dance, " I forgave her." she whispered,

Lucas looked down at her " really"

" Yeah, I'm not ready to be best friends or even close friends, But I needed to forgive her, so that I could focus solo on you and our family. I did it more for the kids, they don't understand what is going on, I miss Jeff, as much as I know Brooke misses Kelly, maybe one day we can be real friends again, maybe not, but for now, I'm not going to worry about her or my past, the past is in the past, I'm ready to look forward to my, our future."

" I glad you got to talk to her, "

"Me to...I feel like I got my closure, "

I can't help it  
I can't hide it  
It's what you bring out in me  
Cause you give me inspiration  
Nothing's too much  
When it's for you.

"I got something to tell you." Lucas said,

She leaned back in looked at him, "What?"

" Well, I heard from Liza, " he told her, her eyes widen... " Their going to publish my book.."

"Oh My God..." she said, as she throw her arms tighter around his neck, hugging him like her life depended on it... " I knew they would love it.."

" Yeah they did, I can't believe it myself.."

"When did you find out...?" She asked still smiling at him widely, so happy for him..

"I got the call yesterday.."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged, " You were the first person to pop in my head, I wanted to believe me, especially since it;s all because of you, but I also thought it would be a great wedding gift,,," he smirked, " But don't worry I have more gifts for you...at home.."

She arched her eye brows, "Really..." she smiled, " Hearing that they loved your book as much as I did, was the best think you could have given me."

" I know.." he said, as he kissed her..

so go ahead and asked  
for all the stars above.  
cause all I really have  
to give you is my love  
and i know that i can  
when it's for you..

She pulled back, " I have something to you to."

"And what will that be my beautiful wife."

She smiled, " You know what I think I'm going to let someone else tell you." she said, as she looked over at Kelly, She motioned for her to come to them.

Lucas stood there watched as Peyton whispered in her ear, he watched as Kelly's face lite up, she then run over to the table. " What is going on?"

"Just wait " Peyton told him as she turn to face her daughter,

Lucas stood there with his arms wrapped around his wife waisted, watching his daughter climb up on a table, " What is she doing?" he said, as he was about to go stop her..

" Let her go.." Peyton told him pulling him back to her.

"Everybody...stop...you got to stop I got something to tell you guys..." Kelly yelled, everyone turned to look at her, Haley turned the music off. " I got big news, really big news, bigger than my arms, maybe bigger than my love for Justin Bieber."

"Wow this is pretty big.." Nathan said, causing everyone to laugh.

" It's big uncle Nathan, " she said, as she put her hands on her hips, " I'm going to be a big sister..." she yelled, " again.."

Everyone looked at her than to Peyton and Lucas, Peyton was smiling, and Lucas looked lost.. "What is she talking about?" he asked his wife, but before Peyton could say anything, Kelly yelled..

" We are having a baby daddy..."

Lucas looked from his daughter to his smiling wife, " What?" he asked, in a voice full of happiness.

" What she said, " she told him as she turn to face him, " I'm having your baby Lucas Scott...Our baby, we're pregnant..."

He kissed her as soon as the last word left her mouth, " I love you.." he whispered, as Katie came over to them,

"Are you really having a baby mama"

"Yeah angel, I am.."

"That is so cool, can we name him Justin Bieber." she asked, as Kelly walked over to them,

" Yeah, we can have a little Justin Bieber, "

" You know there a chance that baby could be a girl, so lets just wait in see what it is before we start naming it."

" Here I figure you wanted to spend this moment with your whole family " Haley said, as she handed Peyton Joshua,

"Thanks Haley," Peyton said, as she kissed her son's cheek. " Hey baby, you having fun with grandpa?" she asked as she tickled his side, causing him to laugh out loud.

" Let get a picture of the happy little family.." Karen said, as she in Dan walked over to them...

Lucas wrapped his arm around Peyton's waist, Katie and Kelly stood in front of them, and Peyton held Josh on her side, as she lean in closer to Lucas, " We are not naming are child Justin Bieber, " he whispered into her ear...

"Whatever you say baby," she said, as she give him a quick peck...

"On the count of three, one, two, three." Dan said, as he took the picture...

He and Karen looked at the picture, " What a prefect picture.." Karen said,

" Yeah, they look so happy and so in love.." Haley said, as she looked over at the couple who was back dancing, with Josh between them, Dan was dancing with Katie, and Karen was dancing with Kelly..

" Just like us," Nathan said, as he wrapped his arms around his wife, who was holding their sleeping baby.

She smiled up at him, then kissed him sweetly, she then turn back to the happy couple in front of her.. " See I told you, they were a prefect match."


End file.
